The Scam
by Lexi1989
Summary: Former best friends estranged. Leaders of their own extremely different high school cliques. Now they have to work together to fake a relationship in front of the whole school with their own goals to achieve. Why? Read on to find out. But the real question is: Who's scamming who?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Soooo I had this idea stuck in my mind for the longest time and I'll be adding this to my regular story cycle. XD**

 **Since I did have a little bit of downtime (because I got sick) I was able to write a bit but I ended up working on this story more than my other ones.. Gomen'nasai T_T**

 **Secrets will be updated today as well so you can all look forward to that.**

 **WARNING: CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC HERE. It's an AU fic after all ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **THE SCAM**

 **CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTIONS**

The radio blasts a stream of pop music that awakens the occupant of the brightly painted room. She stretches her arms up and stifles a yawn as she brings them back down. Carefully putting on her robe and slipping into her fluffy bunny bedroom slippers, she saunters over to the window and draws the curtain covering her French lattice windows.

She takes in a deep breath of the cool morning air before the shrilly sound of a phone ringing cut into the peace and quiet of the early break of day.

'Right on schedule.' She thought wryly.

"Hi Sumire!" She said as she sits down in front of her mirror and began to examine her nails as she put the phone on speaker.

"Mikan. I've got the budget proposal ready to be presented to the committee in the meeting this morning and I heard from Yura and Wakako that Reo has not yet asked anyone to the Gold Homecoming Ceremony."

"Of course he hasn't honey. There's an unspoken process. Speaking of Reo, what do you think of my pink crop top for school today?" She eyed the piece of clothing that was hung on the handle of her closet door.

"It's a bit whore-ish to wear this cold morning to school?" Sumire's sarcastic tone was not lost even through the phone.

"Let me rephrase, what do you think Reo will think of my pink crop top when I wear it to school today?"

"I think he has better taste than that? Like let's say, a sundress would be more his taste of clothing in women, not belly baring shirts and ass hugging bell bottom blue jeans." Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Miss killjoy. I'm taking a shower now. See you in a half hour." She ended the call without waiting for Sumire's response.

Mikan began rummaging in her closet for the outfit in question. She showered and dressed but as she looked at her reflection on her full length mirror, she felt that it was lacking. She twirled one way then another before deciding that she needed something to balance it out. She proceeded to spend the next ten minutes looking for the perfect thing she had in mind to complete her outfit of the day.

Ten minutes turned to fifteen before she began to feel desperation setting in. Sumire who was her ride to school in her 2015 Mazda MX-5 Roadster, would be arriving any minute now. Knowing only one person who could have the item she was searching for, she grabbed her bag, and sprinted out the door.

"MOM! Do you have my Burberry trench co-"Her eyebrows furrowed as she spotted her mom not in the kitchen where she usually is during breakfast time but in the backyard talking to their next door neighbor.

* * *

Yuka Yukihira was a beautiful woman despite being in her mid-thirties. She and Mikan's father had divorced ten years ago when Mikan was eight. She was an older version of Mikan with short auburn hair in a stylish bob cut and honey gold eyes. Mikan preferred to wear her hair longer and usually in high ponytails. When out in public, most people (those who didn't know them) would mistake them as sisters which would sometimes annoy Mikan but nevertheless she would take it all in stride. She loved her mother very much, even if she borrowed Mikan's stuff without permission.

Mikan walked up to her mom who was leaning on the fence and talking to the neighbor next door, Ioran Hyuuga who was talking animatedly all while holding a bottle of milk in his hand. Mikan raised her eyebrow as she saw her mom throwing her head back, laughing at something Mr. Hyuuga had said. The Hyuugas had been in the neighborhood well before Mikan's family moved in sixteen years ago and had become a second family to Mikan. Her mom and Ioran's late wife Kaoru, had been the best of friends. She had died back when Mikan was in middle school with their only son Natsume. And speak of the devil, he was fast approaching from the back door of the house next to hers.

"Good morning Mikan!" Mr. Hyuuga greeted her with a warm smile while nudging Natsume to do the same. The latter only put his hands in his pockets and nodded weakly at her.

"Good morning Mr. Hyuuga." Mikan chose to ignore how the tall boy addressed her and turned to her mother.

"Mom, do you have my Burberry trench coat?" her mother gave out a long sigh before informing her that it was in her closet.

"I'm using it for today." Mikan made to go back into the house to retrieve said coat when she felt her mother's grip on her arm.

"Be polite and say good morning to Natsume, honey. You two used to play together when you were kids. You used to be best friends, what happened to you two?"

Crimson eyes bored into her honey gold ones and she fought not to shift her gaze away. It was as if they were having a telepathic conversation even if she didn't really know what he was thinking and she knew neither did he. But they both knew it was better to just do as they were told rather than having to open up such an awkward conversation.

"Morning Natsume." She mumbled under her breath.

"Morning Mikan." His smooth baritone voice said in return.

Having gotten satisfied comments from each parent, they excused themselves separately to start their school day in Alice High School.

* * *

Both names were well known in the school, albeit in extremely different ways. The underclassmen would all be whispering whenever one of them passed by in the halls with their clique.

Mikan Sakura Yukihira. 18, Alice High's Student Council President for 3 straight years. Straight A's. Clean record. Captain of the school's debate team, and chairman of the school's Gold Homecoming Ceremony committee. She was smart, sexy, beautiful, and surprisingly single. But she had her eyes set on Reo Mori, current captain of the basketball team and campus heartthrob. She was doing some meticulous planning to ensure that she would be the one on Reo's arm during the Homecoming Ceremony.

Her committee comprised of the school's elite:

Yuu Tobita – Student Council Vice President and Anchor of the school's local news show "Alice High Now".

Misaki Harada - Student Council Secretary and Head Cheerleader of the school's three time National Cheerleading Champions 'The Alice League'.

Hotaru Imai – Student Council Treasurer and President of the Audio Visual (AV) Club.

Sumire Shouda – Student Council Auditor and co-anchor of "Alice High Now".

Anna Umenomiya – Student Council Public Relations Officer and reigning Miss Alice High Muse.

Kitsuneme and Yura Otonashi – committee members and liaisons.

Wakako Usami – committee member and editor-in-chief of Alice High's campus newspaper "The Alice Times".

The high school was celebrating its 50th year anniversary from its foundation. And the homecoming ceremony was something that Mikan had planned for since she was a sophomore. She'd worked hard to ensure success for that event as it was also her last year in high school. It would be her legacy as a senior. It was highly anticipated by almost everyone composing the student body. Almost everyone except a very select few.

One of which is Natsume Hyuuga. 18, resident delinquent and bad boy of Alice High School. He used to be a straight A's student in middle school, but following the death of his mother, quickly became a troublemaker. Though he didn't fail his classes, he didn't feel like attending them most of the time either. His chiseled features and lean, muscular build made him popular eye candy among the ladies but he was smitten almost instantly by Luna Koizumi.

Luna was a strawberry blond, blue-eyed beauty who had a penchant for rebellious things. She dabbled in after school rallies and protests, not for the sake of school spirit, but against it. She hated the status quo and the popularity of the elite students to be more specific. She hated that everyone revered the student council's promoted agenda when there were, to her, more important things than pep rallies and basketball games. She was often spotted skipping classes with Natsume and his friends Ruka and Tsubasa.

Ruka Nogi. He wasn't really a rebel but he wasn't also a popular guy either despite his good looks. He's a quiet member of the AV club as a videographer and cameraman for "Alice High Now". He was a studious student, albeit cutting classes with Natsume resulted in him never making top marks, but he wasn't exactly at the bottom of the ranks.

Tsubasa Andou was the prankster of the three. He was a charmer and knew how to get in and out of the school since he served a lot of detentions after getting caught for multiple pranks all throughout high school.

The elites would normally ignore and want nothing to do with the pranksters/class ditchers but the latter group's behavior would prompt the former to instill punishment. With the members of the elite holding high positions in the Student Council, tensions would rise high and hatred would be a soft word to describe what each group felt towards each other. It was how the norm was in Alice High School all throughout their first three years in high school. Now that they were seniors, a simple scam was all it would take for everything to change.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **New Story! Yeeeey!**

 **Lemme know what you think!**

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	2. Chapter 2: The Targets

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

 **I heard some shocking news today that stories in this site were being plagiarized and posted on malicious sites that copied the layout of the site, which leads some who do not have on their favorites confused. Some of my writer friends have been pulling out their stories and posting them on Ao3, Wattpad etc. I am going to set up an AO3 account, waiting for an invite to get an account and I already have Wattpad but haven't posted anything on there yet. You can find me by my pen name Lexi_1989 on Wattpad. Maybe by this weekend my stories will be up on there too. If I have the time to upload I will, but I'd rather just work on my existing ones . LoL .**

 **On a more serious note, I have written to support and I encourage you all to do so too. We've all worked hard on our stories and don't deserve to be plagiarized/copied.**

 **I won't be taking down my stories. Not yet anyway. But I already have them backed up on my computer just in case.**

 **So yeah, I hope the issue is resolved soon so that all the authors come back to ff.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _The elites would normally ignore and want nothing to do with the pranksters/class ditchers but the latter group's behavior would prompt the former to instill punishment. With the members of the elite holding high positions in the Student Council, tensions would rise high and hatred would be a soft word to describe what each group felt towards each other. It was how the norm was in Alice High School all throughout their first three years in high school. Now that they were seniors, a simple scam was all it would take for everything to change._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: THE TARGETS**

The crowd cheered as Alice High School's three time national champion basketball team entered the gym. They were at their opponent's school for the regional play-offs. The elites were seated in the front row of their side of the gym, complete with the marching band. The cheerleaders, who were led by Misaki and Anna were courtside with the team and the basketball coach.

"So, Mikan. Has Reo asked you out yet?" Sumire wasted no time when it came to Mikan's lovelife, or anybody else's for that matter. She was always updated on the scoop.

"Not yet. There's a process Sumi. I can't just be too easy to get you know." Mikan responded as she took a sip of her diet coke.

"He was looking at you just now." Both girls turned their heads in the direction of the subject of their conversation.

It couldn't be denied that most of the girls in attendance at the game couldn't keep their eyes off of the redheaded basketball MVP of Alice High. He was buoyant and stylish, unlike most jocks who were sweaty and brutish. And the students of Alice High could attest to being dazzled everytime he spoke. His violet eyes were filled with mischief yet dazzling. And that was why Mikan was so enamored by him. Dating Reo Mori would be the epitome of her senior year. She would make sure nothing would stand between her and Reo.

The redhead turned towards the sidelines and spotted the elite crowd. He looked directly at Mikan and Sumire before giving them a handsome smile. He then called on Koko Yome, who was the basketball team's assistant coach and the two guys spoke in hushed tones while being watched by the two girls on the bleachers.

Not long before that, the game started and Alice High was in the lead. They were going against one of the local schools in town that was pretty easy to beat. Halftime was approaching when Koko suddenly appeared next to Mikan and Sumire.

"Sumire, I have a message for you from Reo." He said.

Mikan arched her eyebrow at her friend, confused. Why would Reo send a message to Sumire and not to her? Sumire merely shrugged and followed Koko to the canteen where they could talk properly. They came back after thirty minutes and once Koko was out of earshot, Mikan pounced on Sumire like a tiger on its prey.

"What did he say? Did Reo just ask you out?" She asked before Sumire could sit down.

"Chill drama queen. Koko was merely a messenger."

"So? What did he want?"

"He told me that Reo wanted to spend the evening after the game with us."

"I need specifics Sumire. A guy like Reo Mori does not simply ask to hang out with _us._ "

"Well it was specifically you. And if I thought you would say yes."

"Aaaand?" Mikan could barely contain her excitement.

"I told him to tell Reo to not be a coward and to ask you out himself."

"WHAAAAT?" If the crowd wasn't too noisy, Mikan's scream would pretty much be heard throughout the gym.

"Hey, it's all part of your grand scheme of things, remember? You told me yourself you're not supposed to be easy to get. Just keep it up for the next few times he asks and he's yours." Sumire gave her a wink and sat down as the 2nd half of the game was now starting.

* * *

On the other side of town, Natsume, Ruka, and Tsubasa were hanging out at one of the local cafés. They were waiting for Luna, and her friends. They were all decked out in their regular garb. Natsume in his standard black shirt, ripped jeans and converse, Ruka in a plain tee and jeans with sneakers, and Tsubasa in his worn cotton sweatshirt, beanie hat, skate shorts and skate shoes. He had his trusty skateboard propped on the floor next to his bag.

Tsubasa and Ruka were discussing who to invite to the Gold Homecoming ceremony. Tsubasa had his sights set on Misaki from the cheerleading squad since she had just recently broke up with one of the basketball team's power forward Mochiage, and was currently single. It was mandatory for Ruka to attend since he ditched tonight's play-off games, he was put in the team from the AV club that would document the whole homecoming dance on video. He was planning to ask one of the girls from the AV club to be his date when they suddenly thought of the silent member of their trio.

"How about you Natsume?" Tsubasa asked the bored looking guy sitting to the side with his nose stuck in his manga.

"Not interested."

"Why not?"

"Do you really think I'd get all decked up just to attend some dance?" Natsume cocked a brow at the two who suddenly looked apprehensive.

"Besides, Luna doesn't like attending school functions that have no purpose except for our dumb schoolmates getting all rowdy and feeling each other up." And with that statement, he turned his attention back to his manga.

"Jeez Natsume, all you think about is Luna. Why not have a boys night out like we used to before you hooked up with her." Tsubasa whined.

"You have been spending too much time with her man." Ruka added.

"Why are you two acting so sappy?" The irritation was clear in his voice.

"We're graduating in a few months Nat! This should be the time of our lives. Imagine all the pranks we can do at the dance! We could spike the punch and all that shit!" Tsubasa clapped his hand on Natsume's shoulder with an excited expression on his face.

"Tch."

"Finals come in after the dance. We'll be cramming by then, we won't have time to enjoy it if we want to go to the universities we want to attend. Have you figured out where you want to go?" Ruka asked them both.

Tsubasa said he wanted to go to UCLA, and Natsume just shrugged.

"I'll go where Luna goes." His response was greeted by groans from his two best buds. It was cut short when the door to the café opened and Luna walked in. Surprisingly, she was alone and she headed towards them with a serious expression on her face.

"Hey Luna." No acknowledgement was given as her eyes were set on Natsume.

"Natsume. We need to talk."

Mikan stood and screamed along with the crowd as Reo scored another three pointer for Alice High. Sumire gave her a weary look as she sat back down with a huge grin on her face.

The game was in full swing. Alice High was leading 32-22 during the fourth quarter. Mochiage had just gotten a rebound and the team was running from the opponent's side of the court towards their own. Mochiage passed the ball to Reo, who was on standby just outside the three point line. Reo easily caught the ball and jumped to shoot when a member from the other team bumped into him knocking him over. Reo stumbled near the sidelines and fell over when he bumped into a cheerleader of the opposite team.

Everybody gasped as he wrapped his arms around her and turned, ending up with his back on the floor rather than hers. Applause rang from the spectators. Mikan stood near the rail and observed the scene with a sense of foreboding. She was worried that Reo was hurt and she also didn't like the way the cheerleader smiled at Reo. What was worse was that Reo seemed genuinely worried about the girl and smiled at her too. And it wasn't just any normal smile. It was his 'I'm interested in you' smile.

Mikan brushed it off as her imagination. She knew that Reo was going to ask her out. They'd been at this flirting game since their third year of high school. And there were rules. Social norms. They were part of the elite. She knew they belonged together.

* * *

 **FIVE HOURS LATER**

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Natsume's face was that of bewilderment as he looked at his girlfriend in the front seat of his car.

"I meant that it's over."

"I heard you the first time." He gritted his teeth in annoyance at her nonchalance on the situation.

"Why?"

"I just feel like we're going different directions Nat." She said, unable to look at him.

"I dedicated my life to you Luna. Since we were freshmen. I did everything you wanted me to. Where is this coming from? What am I missing here?"

"It's not you…" He interrupted before she could finish.

"Don't give me that 'it's not you, it's me' bullshit. And tell me the fucking truth." He growled angrily.

"It's just that, I want someone who can lead, not someone who follows me around. You've changed, I changed. I want something different now." She pecked his cheek and got out of the car.

She walked to her house without ever turning back to look in his direction. And the moment she slammed the front door behind her, Natsume revved his engine and sped away in the early hours of dawn.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Mikan groaned as her phone rang. She checked her bedside clock. It was six 'freaking' thirty on a Saturday. Saturday meant no classes. Meaning she didn't have to get up so early like she did during the weekday to get ready. Her only itinerary was to have her nails done at the small nail spa in the mall this afternoon before getting ready for the basketball team's victory party tonight at one of the team player's houses.

She was tempted not to answer but the persistent ringing was enough to knock the sleepiness out of her.

"WHAT?" She hissed into the phone.

"I've got some bad news." Sumire's voice cut through the silence and immediately, Mikan snapped to attention.

"What happened? What is it?"

"Remember the cheerleader?"

"Cheerleader? Who? Misaki?" She asked, momentarily confused.

"No, dummy. The cheerleader from the rival school that Reo bumped into?"

"Oh, yeah that girl. She was… not so memorable. A plain Jane. Why?"

"Yeah well, trusted sources say that Little Miss Plain Jane cheerleader was spotted being driven home by none other than our campus heartthrob." Mikan paled upon hearing the last few words.

"Wait.. when you say campus heartthrob, you're not saying that it's…"

"None other than Reo Mori himself." Sumi finished the sentence and was greeted by silence on the other end.

"Mikan? You there?" She asked after a few minutes.

"That can't be true." Mikan's voice was barely a whisper.

"We'll know tonight."

"How?"

"They say she's going to be his date to the victory party and the Gold Homecoming Ceremony."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **Uh-oh.. trouble on the love front for both Mikan and Natsume. So how will they get together?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **KitsuneSenpai18 –** it's so sad to see you pulling out your stories (temporarily i hope) from ff. I hope you stay on and come back to post soon.

 **Anilissa –** They will get together. The reveal will be in the next chapters.. :D and yeah, I love my mom, but I get annoyed when she doesn't return stuff she borrowed lol..

 **newroz –** Thank you! And by request, Koko makes an appearance and will be part of the story. He just wasn't part of either the elites or the class ditchers.

 **suenethakchan** – hey buddy! Thank you so much! And yeah Yikes on that but they broke up! Haha

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara –** Thank you for your concern Kath-chan! And thank you for loving this story!

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE UPDATE:**

 **UP NEXT:** _ **SECRETS**_ **followed by** _ **KARAOKE NIGHTS**_

 **Then we go back to** _ **The Guy Next Door**_ **and** _ **Delicious Taboo**_

 **How was it? Lemme know what you think?**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review :)**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	3. Chapter 3: Intoxicated

**editing this coz i forgot to answer Anilissa's review.. Gomen'nasai Anilissa**

* * *

 **So I am sneaking in this 2 part update of the Scam while I am at work since my wifi at home is busted. LoL.**

 **And thank you for those who read and reviewed 'The Princess and the Pauper'. If you haven't read it yet, you can head on over there right now and check it out :D**

 **Since Katherine Kalissa Amara asked so nicely, by request, here is part 1 of the 2 part update for The Scam. :***

 **Text in italics is a flashback ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _That can't be true." Mikan's voice was barely a whisper._

" _We'll know tonight."_

" _How?"_

" _They say she's going to be his date to the victory party and the Gold Homecoming Ceremony."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: INTOXICATED**

The victory party for the Alice High basketball team was in full swing at Koko's mansion. Koko was one of the rich kids on the block and was a former player during their freshman year. He stopped playing midseason on his sophomore year when he collapsed after a game during a very hot day. He was brought to the hospital and it was found that he had a weak heart. He was banned by his doctor and parents to play. But since he had a passion for basketball, he was provided a spot on the team as assistant coach.

Almost everyone in the student population was present. The rumor mill had been non-stop since this morning when Reo Mori was spotted driving the rival school's cheerleader home. Even the members of the elites who wouldn't usually condone gossiping, were talking in hushed whispers about it. The key players of the rumor had yet to arrive. And everybody present was sure that all hell would break loose when they did.

* * *

Natsume was holed up at home, desperately trying to call up Luna.

" **Hi, this is Luna. Leave a message after the beep. *BEEEEP*"**

"Hey, it's me. I'm sorry if I overreacted. I need to talk to you. We need to talk this over. I love you Luna, you know I do…" A short beep indicated he had run out of time for his message and the automated prompt asked if he wanted to send it. His finger hovered above the number keypad on his smartphone and he pressed 2 to delete it. He raked his hand through his hair, and threw his body unceremoniously on his bed.

His phone rang for the first time that night and he scrambled under his covers to find it before the ringing ended.

"Hello? Luna?" He fought hard to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Natsume, my man!" The smooth low voice on the other end certainly wasn't Luna's.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want Kage?" It was just Tsubasa. Natsume laid back down on the bed and let out a long sigh.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your best friend!" Tsubasa put on a mock-hurt voice.

"Ruka is my best friend." He deadpanned.

"That hurts man."

"Why are you calling?" His patience was wearing thin.

"Ruka and I are making an appearance at the victory party at the Yome's. You up for it?"

"Dude, my girlfriend just broke up with me."

"I know! This is the perfect opportunity for you to move on with your life. Find a girl, settle down, if you want you can marry." Natsume had to fight to roll his eyes. Tsubasa loved old music and would always find ways to quote a lyric or two.

"Did you just quote Cat Stevens?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Now get your sorry ass up and out of bed."

"No." He hung up the phone and placed it on his night stand beside the bed. He made sure it was within reach just in case Luna calls. He was sure she would come to her senses sooner or later. For now he just had to give her space.

Two hours later, he would receive a call that would start the chain of events in his life he would never ever forget.

* * *

Mikan woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. She wasn't an alcoholic and would only drink moderately at parties. Last night was an exception.

 _She'd made a grand entrance with Sumire and Misaki at the party, strutting with her head held high and confidence right through the roof. It was shot down ten seconds later when Reo walked in with the rival school's cheerleader._

 _All eyes were on her as the pair walked in through the door in the middle of laughter and with their arms linked together. It was as if everyone was expecting some sort of violent reaction from her. But since Sumire had given her a head's up that morning, she came prepared. She wasn't going to ruin her hard earned reputation by throwing a tantrum because of a temporary hitch in her plans._

 _She put on her reserved smile and approached the couple who were accepting drinks from Koko. Koko having seen Mikan approach, and thinking she was going to make a scene, tried to usher the couple to the backyard and poolside but failed to do so in time._

" _Oh, Reo, you guys are such a lovely couple." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Sumire and Misaki roll their eyes._

" _Thank you Mikan. I hope you're not mad or anything." Reo answered hesitantly._

" _No, no, no, of course not. Why would I be? We weren't going out yet to begin with." She made an emphasis on the 'yet' in her sentence and that prompted the girl on Reo's arm to raise an eyebrow._

" _Honey? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" The emphasis on the last word was not lost on Mikan._

" _Ahh, of course. Mikan, this is Yuri, from the basketball game the other day. Yuri, this is our student council president, Mikan." The two girls smiled at each other but people in the room could feel the tension. Invisible sparks seem to be coming from each of them from all that tension._

 _From that moment on Mikan's memory of last night's events became hazy. She remembered turning her back on the newly celebrated interschool couple and heading to the bar. She could still remember the gang's warnings to her as she downed glass after glass of whatever liquor Koko had stocked for the party._

" _Mikan, that's enough. If you don't stop it, I'm leaving." Sumire left, clearly annoyed and exasperated, not wanting to take the drunk Mikan home. (She didn't want Mikan to puke on her newly upholstered leather seats)_

" _Mikan, you've had too much to drink."_

" _Mi-chi, he's not worth it." Anna's voice floated into her consciousness as she downed another shot of Patron. She had brushed Anna and the rest of the girls off and continued to drown her sorrows._

She was now beginning to regret that impulsive decision and vowed to apologize to her friends and never do it again. She sat up on the bed, still reeling from her headache and swung her legs on to the floor. Something was off, though she couldn't get her brain to function properly yet. She needed coffee, black to be exact, to make the headache go away and for her to have everything make sense.

She blinked, her mascara matted lashes were clumped together, making it hard for her to see. The sunlight was blaring at her from the window and she desperately wanted to walk towards it to close the curtains. She stood up and slowly wobbled on her feet towards the window. She grabbed the rod of the blinds, rotating it and had the slats midway through when she suddenly stopped.

"I don't have blinds in my room. I have curtains." The though registered itself two minutes too late.

She looked at the room she was in and realized she wasn't in her room. The walls were painted black with posters of rock bands everywhere. Her feet kissed cool tiles instead of the warm fuzzy carpet in her room and the bed she just got out of from was a familiar huge double bed. There was a study desk in the corner with a fancy computer set up and next to it was a full length mirror. She looked at her reflection for an odd length of time.

She wasn't wearing the outfit she had specifically chosen the night before for the party. She was in a guy's t-shirt that came up to her mid-thigh. And what worried her more was that she only had her lace underwear underneath. She looked on and under the bed but could not find any trace of her clothes from last night. That was the final straw. She mustered up her strength and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Not thirty seconds later, the door burst open.

"For Kami's sake, do you want the whole neighborhood to wake up at seven in the morning on a freaking Sunday?"

"NATSUME HYUUGA, WHY AM I IN YOUR ROOM AND IN YOUR CLOTHES AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME LAST NIGHT?"

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **Well it looks like Mikan's last line in this chapter sums up the questions you all may have. Stay tuned for the 2** **nd** **update for this story in the next couple of days ;)**

* * *

 **newroz -** you are most definitely welcome. I love Tsubasa too! And yeah, the plot will be unraveled soon ;)

 **Anilissa -** Gomen, Gomen i forgot to answer your review :( i've updated this to show it now though.. i knew i forgot something! but yeah the girl is Yuri (female pheromone Alice in the manga/anime) and the scamming will begin soon!

 **KitsuneSenpai18 –** the spamdexing issue has been fixed and I understand completely. I look forward to reading your stories on Ao3 though. And as for Mikan and Natsume, well, we'll have to wait and see if they really do end up together ;)

 **Guest 1–** Thank you for your lengthy and awesome review! And I'm glad I can still keep they mystery of the story going haha.. I do hope you still stay tuned for this :)

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara –** By request, here ya go and a 2nd update is due by the next couple of days. And as for why Mikan goes abroad for those other stories, I think I Pm'd u about that one. (In D.T. she's a DJ so she has gigs abroad, and in TGND, she went away to escape from her guilt about losing the baby.)

 **Guest (Feu) –** yeah, I wanted to do something new and something that isn't quite predictable. ;) Glad you liked it!

 **seeceon –** Enjoy this update and look forward to another one coming in a couple of days ;). And yeah, that part will be answered at a later chapter.

 **bad ass chick404 –** thank you so much for your reviews! :) and I love your story too! Hope you update soon!

* * *

 **So story cycle update for those who have just read this story.**

 **A 2** **nd** **update to this will be posted in the next couple of days. Then it is off to the below stories on my profile:**

 **Secrets - Karaoke Nights - The Guy Next Door - Delicious Taboo.**

 **The latter two will be ending soon. A few more chapters to go for each before we will see how they conclude. And then I may be putting up new stories as well too. It depends on my schedule since summer is fast approaching here in the Philippines and we all know that summer means beach outings! ;)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning

**So without further ado, here is the 2** **nd** **update for the 2 part update for The Scam. :)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _She looked at her reflection for an odd length of time._

 _She wasn't wearing the outfit she had specifically chosen the night before for the party. She was in a guy's t-shirt that came up to her mid-thigh. And what worried her more was that she only had her lace underwear underneath. She looked on and under the bed but could not find any trace of her clothes from last night. That was the final straw. She mustered up her strength and screamed at the top of her lungs._

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Not thirty seconds later, the door burst open._

" _For Kami's sake, do you want the whole neighborhood to wake up at seven in the morning on a freaking Sunday?"_

" _NATSUME HYUUGA, WHY AM I IN YOUR ROOM AND IN YOUR CLOTHES AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME LAST NIGHT?"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: THE BEGINNING**

"I didn't do anything to you." He stated as he leaned against the doorway.

"I don't believe you!" She shrieked at him.

"Calm down kaichou, you were the one who called me this morning." He shrugged.

"I did no such thing." She shook her head.

"Yes you did." He was starting to get annoyed.

"No, I did not." She crossed her arms over her chest, more for blocking his view than being stubborn.

"I'm going back to bed. There's no use arguing with you." He said exasperatedly.

"You're not going anywhere, mister! You haven't answered my questions." She grabbed his bare shoulder since he barged in shirtless, feeling his hard biceps.

Puberty had been very generous to Natsume Hyuuga. He was of the lean kind but muscular and fit. Not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous, if only he had a better attitude, then she would have been after him and not Reo Mori. Mikan shook those thoughts away from her head. Now was not the time to be thinking of him in that way.

"I told you, you called me. If you want to know more, then you have got to start listening and believing what I say." He said as he lay on one side of the bed, patting the space next to him as his invitation for her to sit down.

One part of him wanted nothing to do with Mikan at all. Ever since they'd drifted apart during junior high and eventually high school, he found ways to not talk to her despite living next door to each other. The other part of him was curious as to why his straight A, student council president called him last night.

"Fine. Talk." She sat down on the edge of the bed, away from his arms' reach.

"So, as I said, you called me early this morning.."

"I highly doubt it."

"Are you going to listen? Or should I just go to sleep and let you be?" He threatened in a low voice, as much as he enjoyed teasing his once-best-friend-turned-enemy, his patience was wearing thin.

"Sorry." She fidgeted but kept her lips shut.

"You called me at 2AM asking for a ride home. Why me? I have no clue as much as you do. But when I picked you up from that party at Yome's, you were trashed. Like gone-to-hell-wasted. I figured your mom would give you a chewing out if she found out that you were drunk, so I took you here. My father's out for the weekend, so nobody would be the wiser." Mikan cringed.

"That doesn't explain why I am half naked in your shirt." She hissed.

"You puked." He shrugged matter of factly and she paled.

"A lot, actually. You're quite a lightweight when it comes to alcohol." He added and the blood rushed up to her cheeks.

"So I put your clothes in the wash, and figured I could let you just lie there in your panties, but since I also knew how you would react, I decided to be the better man and let you borrow my shirt." He closed his eyes and waited for her to react.

After a couple minutes of silence, he opened one eye to see her head hung with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. Her facial expression indicated she was in pain so he got up and headed to the bathroom. She looked up when she felt him come back in the room and saw his feet stop in front of her. When she looked up, he handed her a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she downed the aspirin and washed it down with the water. She couldn't believe she'd made a fool out of herself in front of her public nemesis and former best friend.

"So, tell me Kaichou, what happened to make you get all drunk like that?" She was startled since he would normally not care about what happened to her. He never did for the past few years and his sudden interest made her suspicious.

"Like, I would tell you." She was grateful for his help but she didn't let her guard down. Knowing him, he could use it against her in the future. And she had a reputation to uphold. Nobody could know about this.

"I honestly don't give a shit." He shook his head and went back to the bed, not knowing why he would ask that from her. He didn't know why her calling him earlier this morning made a difference in their relationship. It didn't. It was just convenient for her. She couldn't afford to have anyone else blabbering about how drunk she was at that party.

"I heard Luna dumped you." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself and she saw him stiffen.

"I saw Reo making out with that Yuri chick." He retorted.

"Touche." She quickly recovered from his retort and after a minute of silence, they both started chuckling.

"This doesn't change anything." He said once he noticed she was staring at him intently. She suddenly remembered why she called him of all people.

"But what if it does?" She whispered with a gleam in her eye.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Think about it, Nat. You got dumped, I got discarded. We can save each other."

"Save each other from what?"

"Disgrace." She rolled her eyes at him as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"Disgrace?" He repeated, but with disbelief in his tone.

"Yes. Disgrace. Starting tomorrow, everyone at school is going to be talking about my monumental failure at getting Reo to ask me out. Plus, every decent guy has already asked someone else to the Gold Homecoming Ceremony. Everyone was expecting Reo to ask me, but now this Yuri chick comes along and nobody's left. No offense." She gestured towards him apologetically.

"None taken. I'm not interested in that stupid dance anyway." He stated.

"And everyone from your circle will be talking about how Luna dumped you. But if we get together…"He interrupted her before she could finish.

"We get together? As in you and me?" He asked, pointing his finger between the two of them, astonished. This was getting crazier by the minute.

"Yes! Finally we're on the same page!" She exclaimed, standing up abruptly. She was pacing in front of his bed, her head spinning with ideas.

"No." He said with finality. It took her a few seconds to realize that he had just turned her down, and she whipped around to face him directly.

"What do you mean, no?" Her voice rose an octave higher. She wasn't used to not getting what she wanted.

"Like I said, no." He shrugged and leaned back down on the bed.

"Aren't you even the slightest bit curious as to how Luna would react in seeing you make an extreme difference in your life without her by your side?" He was and he let the intrigue show in his eyes before he could mask it with indifference and she saw it and gave him a look of triumph.

"Word on the street is that she dumped you because she's looking for something new, something more. What if you can prove to her that you can be something more than just a class skipping delinquent?" Her eyes sparkled with her impassioned speech.

"Are you still drunk?"

"No. I am no longer drunk, Nat. I'm desperate."

"Desperate enough to want to go out with a loser like me?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. He was used to being called a loser by one of her 'kind'. She herself had called him that once. And although he'd never admit it, it had stung.

"Let me get one thing straight, Hyuuga. We're pretending to go out, not going out for real. Besides, Don't you want Luna back?" She asked him and she took his pensive silence as a yes.

"What's in it for you?" He asked her. "All you've told me is how I get to get Luna back once she sees us together. What about you? If Reo is still with that Yuri chick, how does that benefit you?"

"You're taking me to the Gold Homecoming Ceremony."

"That's it?"

"Yep." She nodded and held out her hand for a handshake to seal the deal.

"I haven't said yes yet" He looked at her outstretched hand skeptically.

"The fact that we're still talking about it means you are interested. So, let's stop negotiating and brainstorm about how you're going to fit in." She raised her brow at him, and he accepted the handshake hesitantly.

"Fit in?" He asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Well, we need to clean you up." She said clapping her hands and heading straight for his closet.

"Wait a second, how up are we talking about?" He sighed. He felt like he just made a deal with the devil.

"Well, for starters, you can't wear anything you own."

"WHAT?!"

"To make an impact, you have got to go through extreme measures, Nat." She clucked her tongue as she sifted through his closet.

* * *

 **FIVE HOURS LATER**

Natsume stops his car in front of the local shopping mall and walks towards the mall. He had taken two steps before Mikan cleared her throat from inside his car. He turns towards her and gives her a look to which she responds with a glare.

"What?" He asks.

"You're supposed to open the door for me." She pouted.

"What is it with you women? You ask for gender equality, yet you want us to open doors for you and carry your shopping bags. Jeez." He mumbled as he went back to the passenger side and opened the door.

"What did I say Nat? To make an impact…" She started.

"You have to go through extreme measures." He finished in a bored tone.

"We can't do this halfway, Nat. We have to make it believable."

"Yeah, yeah. Got it."

"This plan is foolproof. I guarantee it. It's the perfect scam!" She said as she browsed through the racks of khaki pants and polo shirts .

She grabbed a few articles of clothing before shoving them in his arms. "Go try them on."

"I look like a walking punch line in this." He complained as he stepped out of the dressing room a few minutes later in the outfits she had picked out for him.

"But who's getting the last laugh?" She hummed her approval and walked towards the shoe department.

"I don't think this is going to work." He said.

"Don't tell me Natsume 'no fear' Hyuuga is backing out now?" She asked with a raised brow and he crinkled his nose.

"Stop using that nickname." It was what he used to call himself when they were kids and best friends.

"In my opinion, there's no harm in trying, Nat. If we succeed, this will go down in Alice High history as the perfect scam. You get your girl back, I don't get insulted or embarrassed, not having a date to the Gold Homecoming Ceremony, everybody wins!" She said as she got into his car. She told him to go past Main Street so they could get some food at a fast food drive-thru.

"Fine." He shrugged as they lined up in the drive-thru queue. His backseat was full of shopping bags from their purchases.

"And we can't do this halfway. We have to look chummy. It should look and feel real, not like I paid a guy to date me." She said as they waited in line.

"Wait, I'm getting paid?" He teased her and she punched him on the shoulder.

"Just wait, tomorrow, we'll be the talk of the school." She declared.

"Tomorrow, Alice High will see the all-new and improved, Natsume Hyuuga with Student President Mikan Sakura Yukihira." She announced it as if it were a news headline.

"I can't wait." He said sarcastically as they drove off.

From this point on, there was no turning back.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **Soooo, the scam has started, but there are still questions left unanswered.**

 **Stay tuned to find out more!**

* * *

 **newroz –** thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy this next chapter!

 **FoulMouth Bunny –** Hello there my berater! Lol! Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this new chapter :D

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara –** I made good on my promise now. I can't do it all the time but I hope you enjoyed the 2 part update :)

 **Anilissa –** the fun's just starting! ;)

 **jnrlove -** Thank you! Here's the update hope ya like it :)

* * *

 **And so we are back to the regular story cycle:**

 **Up next is** _ **Secrets**_ **followed by** _ **Karaoke Nights**_ **then going back to** _ **The Guy Next Door**_ **and** _ **Delicious Taboo**_ **which got updated before I turn back to** _ **The Scam.**_

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **Lexi1989**


	5. Chapter 5: Starting a Scam

**Ohayo! I'm staying in this weekend so I have a chance to update my stories :)**

 **Delicious Taboo was just recently updated so head on over there and don't forget to check out WhiteAngel83's awesome story "White Roses"!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Just wait, tomorrow, we'll be the talk of the school." She declared._

" _Tomorrow, Alice High will see the all-new and improved, Natsume Hyuuga with Student President Mikan Sakura Yukihira." She announced it as if it were a news headline._

" _I can't wait." He said sarcastically as they drove off._

 _From this point on, there was no turning back._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: STARTING A SCAM**

It all started so innocently. But the impact was hundredfold.

Sumire pushed past two sophomores who had just parked in the spot beside her car, not minding the complaints they threw her way on how rude she had been. It would be incorrect to say that she was mad. She wasn't. She was fuming. She had spent twenty minutes on the sidewalk outside of Mikan's house trying to call her. When her calls routed to voicemail, she had to get out of her car and walk the twenty steps from the sidewalk to the front door where she had to ring the bell ten times.

Mrs. Yukihira came to the door clad in her bathrobe with her hair damp and haphazardly wrapped in a towel. Sumire had to explain her behavior amidst withstanding Yuka's disapproving frown only to find out that Mikan had left for school half an hour ago. With whom, she could not imagine as they had been going to school together everyday since freshman year. So it is safe to say that Sumire was downright furious at having been stood up. And she looked like she was out to kill.

All that disappeared when she spotted her so called best friend in the parking lot, ten spaces away from where she had parked her car, talking animatedly with none other than notorious delinquent, Natsume Hyuuga who was decked out in decent elite looking clothes. Looking more closely at the pair which the student population was coincidentally gawking at, she realized they weren't just talking. Mikan was in full "flirt" mode. And Natsume was clearly flirting back. It was preposterous. Was the world ending?

"What is the meaning of this Mikan?" She demanded as she approached only to be met by a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Oh, hi Sumi! I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you. Natsume drove me to school today."

"And since when have you two been hanging out?" Sumire crossed her hands over her chest and raised her eyebrow at the very sudden friendship of the two.

"Since he took me home after the party." Mikan deliberately gave an answer that she knew would get another question going. Sumire pulled her roughly by the arm and gave her a once over.

"Did you sleep with him after the victory party?" She hissed in Mikan's ear, none too softly as Natsume chuckled.

"No. What do you think I am, a slut? Since you ditched me, he picked me up and drove me home. We got to talking and caught up after all these years."

"He's your next door neighbor. You know him already." Sumire said with her eyes rolling.

"Well, let's just say we're getting to know each other more."

"Mikan, I know you're disappointed about Reo, but come on. Natsume "I couldn't care less" Hyuuga? Are you really that desperate?"

"Please, Sumire." She waved off Sumire's comments as if it were nothing. "Reo was a thing of the past, a school girl crush. Besides, there's more to Natsume than meets the eye." She said as Natsume offered her his arm and asked if he could accompany her to her classroom.

They left the parking lot with Mikan's arm linked to his and Sumire and the rest of the students in the parking lot gaping open mouthed at them.

* * *

By lunchtime, the rumors began to spread. Students began to talk about it in hushed whispers at the cafeteria line, in the washroom, the locker rooms, and during free period. They only stopped when either or both of the subjects of the rumors walked past. It was exactly as Mikan had predicted.

Not only were the students baffled by the sudden pairing of the Student Council President and the School's Number One delinquent, even the teachers were surprised at seeing Natsume Hyuuga in proper attire and attending classes. They were inseparable. In between classes that they didn't have together, Natsume would be waiting just outside the door to Mikan's classroom and would walk her towards her next class. By lunchtime, they were in line together, talking as if they had never been mortal enemies at school.

The elites weren't able to discuss the matter as Mikan had brought Natsume, who was bringing a full tray with his and her lunch on it, to their table.

"You guys remember Natsume?" She said as they sat down. They all nodded and gave greetings to him. Sumire and Misaki took it upon themselves to start the investigation.

"So, are you two, like, a couple?" Misaki asked. Hotaru watched the couple interact with a curious look in her eyes, eagerly waiting for the answer.

"We're just hanging out. Is that a crime?" Mikan retorted as she started picking at her salad.

"No. But it certainly is odd." Hotaru was the one to interject as she scooped crab meat out of a jar and onto her salad.

"Odd, why?" Natsume dared to ask.

"Because you two used to hate each other, and suddenly now, you two are acting like you're campaigning to win 'Best Couple in the World'."

"People change Hotaru." Mikan said with a warning tone.

"They do indeed." Was the response she received.

That marked the end of the discussion as the elites changed the topic to the upcoming Gold Homecoming Ceremony which was only three months away. Time was of the essence for them and preparations needed to be initiated.

* * *

By the end of the school day, the rumor mill had done its job and the entire Alice High population had gossiped about the new couple. So it came as no surprise that while Natsume waited for Mikan to finish the Student Council meeting after classes, he was confronted by his friends at the library where he was reading a (surprise, surprise) manga at the pretense of reading a physics textbook.

"Nat, we've been looking all over for you." Tsubasa said as he and Ruka approached.

"I've been busy." He responded without even glancing up at his two best friends.

"So we've heard." Ruka's tone was clipped. And that caught his attention.

"Don't believe everything you hear." He said curtly.

"Then why don't you make things clear for us then? What happened to you? Suddenly you're dressing up like one of them and ditching us. Plus, Luna's mad when she heard about you and the student council president."

"She dumped me. She doesn't get a say in who I'm seeing now."

"So you really are going out with the student council president?" Tsubasa inquired and was met with a glare.

"Wow." All three guys turned at the sound of the all too familiar voice. She clapped her hands slowly as she approached, her eyes focused on Natsume who was sitting properly for once on a chair.

Luna stood in her standard garb of combat boots, ripped skinny jeans and black top. She eyed her newly reformed ex-boyfriend and gave him a once over from head to foot. Ruka and Tsubasa made an early exit, seeing as a confrontation was arising.

"Is it true?" She asked and he shrugged nonchalantly. He placed the manga in his bag and stood up to leave but she didn't give him a chance to. She held him back by the arm which he shrugged off roughly.

"Answer the question Natsume." She said in a low voice.

"Maybe. Who knows? She could be the one for me." He could see the hurt in her eyes even if she tried to cover it up. He knew her all too well.

"What the hell happened to you?" She gestured to his outfit.

"I figured it's time for a change." He said simply as he walked out of the library towards the student council meeting room.

"Change? Are you doing this because of what I said to you Nat? Are you trying to dress to impress? Because it ain't working" She followed him, not letting him escape without answering her.

"What do you care? Not everything is about you Luna." He turned towards her sharply, with fire in his eyes.

"Don't let Mikan Sakura Yukihira change you. This isn't you!" She exclaimed.

"You called it quits, remember? You have no right to tell me who I should be. You told me it was over. Now stop meddling in my life." She walked out of the hallway in a huff and he gave out a long sigh.

He didn't plan to confront Luna until a little later. He'd have to tell Mikan about this little skirmish and formulate a plan. The fact that Luna still reacted means she was still affected by him. And he was banking on Mikan's plan to make Luna jealous. He just didn't know that things would take a different turn and that in a few weeks' time, everything would be turned inside out.

* * *

The two weeks that Natsume spent with Mikan, he realized he'd misjudged her somewhat. Although there were aspects to her role in the Student Council that he didn't agree with, he found that she was only doing what was required of her to. He also began to notice the little things about her that he'd overlooked before or forgotten. Like how her honey-gold eyes would sparkle when she talked about things she was passionate about. And how she was afraid of being alone during night time because he used to tease her about ghosts lurking in dark corners.

The time they spent together was a rekindling of their friendship, and whether they acknowledged it or not, they became closer than ever. They learned things about each other that not even their closest friends knew. Even if their budding relationship was just pretend, something stirred inside him that he didn't want to recognize.

Both sets of friends from his and her side were none the wiser that this was all a scam, and thought whatever was going on between them was genuine. He decided it would do none of them good if he were to push for something he wasn't even sure of to begin with. So he put his feelings on the backburner and focused on their goal. He was doing this to get Luna back. And she was doing this to get Reo. And he didn't want to mess it up for the both of them.

* * *

"Mikan?" Mikan looked up from her phone as her mom came into her room that weekend.

"Yes mom?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, what about?"

"I bumped into Sumire at her mom's clinic the other day and she told me some interesting news."

"Oh?" Mikan knew where this was headed.

"Are you and Natsume dating?" She was surprised at her mom's matching worried tone and facial expression."

"We've just been hanging out and getting to know each other more Mom, but who knows? Maybe he will ask me out. Is that a problem?" She replied breezily.

"Uhmmm.. I guess I'm just a little uneasy with you living next door to each other and all.." Was Yuka's vague reply.

"Mom, a week ago you wanted us to be friends, now that we are, you don't want us to be?" Mikan rolled her eyes at her mom's fickle mindedness.

"Well, just let me know if things get, you know, serious." Mikan laughed it off and went back to her phone as her mom returned to her own activities. Hotaru had sent out an event invite via facebook and she needed to check it out.

 **WHAT: BEACH PARTY**

 **WHEN: NEXT SATURDAY**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS: BRING YOUR OWN DRINKS, INFORM IF BRINGING A PLUS ONE.**

Mikan sent out a swift reply to Hotaru informing her of her plus one and opened her bedroom window. She couldn't see Natsume in his bedroom so she dialed his number. He picked up on the fifth ring.

"Where were you?" She demanded.

"In the bathroom taking a piss. Should I have texted you that to let you know?" He drawled.

"Eewww.." She remarked.

"Thought so." He chuckled.

"Do you have swim trunks?"

"No. Why is my wardrobe such an issue to you?"

"Because we need to step up our game and make an appearance at Hotaru's beach party." Her tone made it clear that she wasn't asking for permission.

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes. Get dressed and be downstairs in ten. We need to go to the mall and shop for your beach clothes."

"Your wish is my command." He said sarcastically before throwing his phone on the bed although he couldn't wipe off the small smile on his face.

* * *

Whilst shopping, Mikan was discussing how they could make more progress in their plan while Natsume was trying to persuade her to replace the swim trunks to less embarrassing board shorts.

"So, two weeks is fine for courtship but we have to make them believe that we're officially a couple now." She said as she browsed through the racks of swim wear.

"Isn't that what I was doing? Taking you to school every morning, being at your beck and call?" He raised a brow.

"No, that was you courting me. Now, we have to act like a couple."

"So does this mean, you are asking me out? Wow, Prez, that's so sudden." He faked a demure shocked expression and got whacked in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Stop goofing around!" She reprimanded him. "We need to brainstorm on how we make them believe we're the real deal."

"So shopping together isn't part of it?" She could detect the hint of boredom in his tone.

"No."

"So what do we do?"

"You know, hold hands and stuff. Act all lovey dovey."

"Do I get to kiss you?" Natsume's question caught her off guard.

"Only on the cheek." She said, blushing beet red. She wasn't about to admit to him that she had yet to have her first kiss. She was saving it for her dream guy.

"Why not on the lips?" His interest piqued when he saw how much she was affected by talking about kissing.

"Because it's all pretend. Duh." She recovered quickly and ushered him to the dressing room to try it on.

It was a faint recovery though as he pushed back the curtain and stood shirtless wearing the board shorts she had picked out for him. He could see the way the blush crept up her neck at seeing his washboard abs and toned muscles.

"Like what you see?" He teased her and she threw a piece of clothing at him.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We still have to buy sunglasses and sunblock." He caught the shirt easily and glanced around the area of the store they were in.

Without warning he pulled Mikan into the dressing room and pinned her to the wall.

"What are you doing?" She squirmed under his hold and tried to lower her voice. She didn't want to be exposed to the public in such an intimate predicament.

"Practicing."

"What?!" She glared at him as he drew his face near to hers.

"You said that to make an impact, we have to go through extreme measures. We need to make them believe we're a couple. What better way to perfect it by practicing."

"Not by making out in the mall's dressing room! We could get arrested!" The panic in her voice was unmistakable.

"So you do want to make out with me. All the better, this is extreme." His eyes twinkled as he saw how distraught she was. He brushed a tiny lock of hair that was in her face.

"That much extreme is lunacy. I don't want to have a police record for being indecent in public." She hissed.

She could do nothing but close her eyes as she felt his breath on her lips. His lips was only a few inches apart from hers. She held her breath and waited. When she felt his hold loosen, she opened one eye and peeked at his laughing figure.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She demanded. Her face was red and she was furious.

"You should've seen your face." He said in between fits of laughter.

"Jerk." She said and left the dressing room.

Natsume stopped laughing the moment she was out of the dressing room. He was that close to kissing her and the temptation to do so was overwhelming. He was only barely able to stop himself when he was reminded of the fact that whatever he was feeling for her, she may not feel for him.

He shook his head as if to ward away those thoughts. He had to get his head back in the game. This was a scam. And he shouldn't be the one falling for it.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **Sooo, Natsume's starting to fall.. but how does Mikan feel about him?**

 **Stay tuned for that in the next chapter as well as what happens at Hotaru's beach party!**

* * *

 **Seiren Rindo –** No worries kouhai! I hope you are doing well. And it looks like Natsume's starting to fall for Mikan, but does Mikan feel the same? Let's find out in the next updates!

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara –** Nope, that was Yura. Yuri is the one with the female pheromone in the manga. Couldn't really think of a girl character that I could use for this :D

 **newroz –** yes! Finally! LoL. I couldn't wait till it started but since I follow a story cycle I really have to keep myself from updating or revealing too much XD

 **N Risa–** Hello My Berater! You'll have to wait for the school's reaction on his hotness (spoiler alert: in the next chapter which is the beach party!) LoL. Luna's jealous but will Reo be? Let's find out in the next cycle update shall we ;)

 **HaCel –** It's been awhile since I've heard from you! :) and yeah, the Gold Homecoming Ceremony will be the climax to this fic so you'll have to wait for it a bit, but you are definitely welcome to check out what happens before that ;)

 **layliaman98 –** no worries! I'm glad you're back! And thank you so much for the awesome review! I may drabble into the writing game but I'm not that confident yet so I'll continue writing here in ff to feed my writing hunger.. lol

 **bad ass chick 404 –** definitely back! Hope you like this chappie!

 **pennYnnep** – yep that is the scam. And thank you for the review. I try to switch things up a bit so that it won't be too cliché-ish. Gives the readers a breath of fresh air as well.

 **deviedra –** thank you! And the torture will come soon enough so stay tuned!

 **Guest –** thank you. And to answer the question, (this is not mentioned in the previous chapter, but implied) she'd heard at the party that Natsume got dumped by Luna. And she started to formulate the scam while drinking. She called Natsume with the purpose of proposing the scam to him but got rip roaring drunk before he arrived (being a lightweight at alcohol) lol. Hence the events of chapter 3-4. Hope that clears that up and feel free to pm/review for any follow up questions!

* * *

 **So story cycle update for those who have just read this story.**

 **Secrets - Karaoke Nights - The Guy Next Door - Delicious Taboo = The Scam**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	6. Chapter 6: Cake by the Ocean

**Delicious Taboo was just recently completed so be nice and leave a review, neh? XD**

 **I noticed review notifications were in my gmail but not showing up on the ff site so most likely an issue with the site has come up again. I've sent an email to support hopefully they fix it soon.**

 **And yeah, the song this chapter is based off of is my summer anthem and last song syndrome. So I just couldn't resist. XD**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Natsume stopped laughing the moment she was out of the dressing room. He was that close to kissing her and the temptation to do so was overwhelming. He was only barely able to stop himself when he was reminded of the fact that whatever he was feeling for her, she may not feel for him._

 _He shook his head as if to ward away those thoughts. He had to get his head back in the game. This was a scam. And he shouldn't be the one falling for it._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: CAKE BY THE OCEAN**

Hotaru's impromptu beach party was being held at the closest accessible shoreline to them, an hour away from the city. She'd made reservations with a newly developed beach resort so that they could have an overnight stay if anyone felt too drunk to drive home. The resort also had a pool and Jacuzzi as well as rented kayaks and jet skis to anyone interested in watersports.

The guys started setting up their tents on the beach as the girls spread out their towels and began to lotion up. It was routine for them to leave the boys and their roughhousing while they lied down and got tanned. They'd also gotten used to the boys' catcalls and wolf whistles whenever they shed their cover ups and showed off their bikini bodies.

Hotaru, Yura, Wakako, and Anna opted for the more conservative one piece whilst Misaki and Sumire sported two piece bikinis. Mikan wore a black lowcut monokini that had all the guys congratulate Natsume on his catch. They knew that he was courting Mikan and accepted him into their circle despite the sudden turnaround on his reputation.

He had no trouble getting along with the guys from the elites. Yuu and Kitsuneme were actually pretty nice guys once he got to know them. And the guys from the basketball team including Koko were all decent to him despite their being rowdy and their history of being clique enemies in school previously.

Yuri however, had a bit of a hard time with the girls. She and Reo had arrived late since he had to fetch her from the next town over. The girls all gave her lukewarm greetings compared to the guys who had completely bonded with Natsume over the past few weeks. She rarely spoke up since she felt a bit out of place in their circle.

The resort they had booked had a stage set up with a band set up. The guys were all urging each other to go and play when Koko piped up with a suggestion.

"Since this is Hyuuga's first time on an outing with us, he has to go through an initiation right?" He ignored the dirty looks that Natsume threw his way.

"Hyuuga! Hyuuga! Hyuuga!" they chanted.

"C'mon Hyuuga. I'll back you up." Said one of the guys from the basketball team.

The guy sat down in front of the drum set and Koko picked up the bass. Misaki picked up a guitar and volunteered to play rhythm guitar while holding out the other guitar for Natsume to take.

"C'mon, I know you play." Mikan urged him and he reluctantly accepted the guitar much to the cheers of the elites.

He asked them if they knew the song he wanted to play and they nodded.

Koko started the intro and Misaki started clapping her hands. The drummer joined in and Natsume started to sing.

 _ **~Oh no~**_

 _ **~See you walking 'round like it's a funeral~**_

 _ **~Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold?~**_

 _ **~We just getting started; don't you tip toe, tip toe~**_

 _ **~Ah!~**_

 _ **~Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece (huh!)~**_

 _ **~You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (ah)~**_

 _ **~You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy (huh!)~**_

 _ **~But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously~**_

Everybody's jaw dropped. They didn't expect him to have such a suave voice. When the shock wore off, the girls began to stand up from their spots and dance.

 _ **~Talk to me, baby~**_

 _ **~I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa~**_

 _ **~ Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy~**_

 _ **~Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean~**_

 _ **~Walk for me, baby~**_

 _ **~I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa~**_

 _ **~Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy~**_

 _ **~Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (huh)~**_

The girls began to strut on the sand (Hotaru excluded, she was busy eating crab cakes), and enjoying the music. Even the guys began to join in singing the song and dancing with the girls. But through it all, everyone noticed Natsume had eyes for Mikan only.

 _ **~ God damn~**_

 _ **~See you licking frosting from your own hands~**_

 _ **~Want another taste, I'm begging, "Yes, ma'am."~**_

 _ **~I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh~**_

 _ **~Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece (huh!)~**_

 _ **~You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (ah)~**_

 _ **~You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy (huh!)~**_

 _ **~But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously~**_

 _ **~Whoa~**_

He gestured for Mikan to come onstage with him and she obliged after much incitement by her peers. It was rare for them to see Mikan so carefree and not worrying about what Reo thought of her. She was genuinely having fun.

 _ **~Talk to me, baby~**_

 _ **~I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa~**_

 _ **~Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy~**_

 _ **~Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean~**_

 _ **~Walk for me, baby (walk for me now)~**_

 _ **~I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa~**_

 _ **~ Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy~**_

 _ **~Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean~**_

 _ **~Oh ah~**_

 _ **~Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean~**_

 _ **~Oh ah~**_

 _ **~Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (huh)~**_

Mikan danced onstage as Natsume wrapped up the song, twirling her around on the small stage as he sang the last part.

 _ **~Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life~**_

 _ **~Funfetti, I'm ready; I need it every night~**_

 _ **~Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life~**_

 _ **~Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (huh)~**_

The elites all cheered as the song finished and Natsume received several claps on his back. He could sincerely say he had fun with the people he used to loath in school. He was starting to let his guard down and relax. He couldn't say that he didn't have fun with Ruka and Tsubasa but being around them would most often remind him of Luna. And he just didn't want to think about her right now. Right now he felt like he belonged here.

* * *

 **THAT AFTERNOON**

The girls all gathered around the refreshments gossiping whilst the boys threw around a Frisbee. Since it was hot out, they were all shirtless and the girls were in awe of Natsume's physique.

"So Mikan, what's the deal with you and Hyuuga?" Sumire asked amidst sipping her mango colada.

"What's there to tell? We hang out." Mikan shrugged in response.

"Three weeks ago, you had your sights set on Reo, no offense Yuri," Sumire was relentless and gave Yuri an apologetic look. "What made you do a one-eighty degree turn and jump on Natsume?"

"We just got to talking and he asked me out. No big deal."

"Big hands, big feet, voice like a rock star and those six pack abs to die for hidden underneath that juve-ish angst, girl, I would say that is a pretty big deal! What else is big about him?" The girls all giggled as Sumire raised her eyebrow daring Mikan to spill the beans.

"None of your damn business, Shouda. Let's talk about your lovelife, or lack thereof." Mikan said playfully.

"What can I say? I'm too hot for the guys in Alice High." Sumire retorted amidst the catcalls and teasing of the girls.

The boys had finished their game and were resting on the sand, casually looking at the girls.

"Look at them all huddled together. I bet they're talking about us." Mochu said.

"Yeah. Sumire's probably telling them what a lousy kisser you are." Reo teased which earned him a punch on the shoulder.

"Mikan's definitely looking finer by the day." Koko commented.

"Dibs." Natsume declared which earned chuckles from his companions.

"Damn Reo. That would've been yours." Reo gave them a sheepish look and a shrug before they all decided to join the girls in the shade.

Natsume watched as Reo approach Mikan and she gave him her sole attention. He felt heat creep up his neck as he saw Mikan's eyes light up while Reo talked to her. He knew he shouldn't be jealous since this was a pretend relationship but he couldn't help it. He approached the two and asked Reo if he could borrow Mikan for a moment to which the latter agreed to.

"What the hell?" Mikan asked when Reo was out of earshot.

"I should be the one asking that." He muttered between his teeth.

"What is wrong with you? We were just talking!" Mikan crossed her arms over her chest.

"You call that talking? You were flirting with the guy! Maybe that's what you were aiming for all along."

"He has a girlfriend. Wait. Are you jealous?"

"Tch. No."

"Then what's got your panties in a twist?"

"You want us to look like a couple right? Don't make me look like a fool by flirting with that jerk." He said before stomping away.

He stopped two steps after when he spied a familiar figure walking towards his direction on the beach. Luna was walking along the shoreline wearing a black two piece bikini. He stood frozen in shock because whenever he would ask her to the beach she would always decline. She was laughing and her strawberry blonde hair blowing in the surprised him more is that she wasn't alone. A tall guy with black hair, green eyes had his arm around her waist, laughing with her. He walked over to the two and caught Luna off guard.

"Luna."

"Oh. Hi Natsume."

"What are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked, this is a public beach. What are you doing here? Hanging out with your new girlfriend?"

"Mikan and I are just friends."

"Couldn't care less. By the way, this is my new boyfriend Kuonji. He studies political science at Harvard. His father is one of the members of the alumni board there." She gestured to her companion who possessively held her closer with a smirk on his face towards Natsume.

Mikan saw the hurt in his eyes and decided to take matters in her own hands. She walked over hurriedly and called out to Natsume, making sure that her back was towards Luna and her companion.

"Natsume! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Before he could respond, she put her arms around his neck and pulled his face towards hers, sealing it with a deep kiss. Taken aback at first, Natsume stiffened. But after a few seconds and a little bit of probing from Mikan's tongue on his lips, he responded to the kiss with urgency, placing his hands on the small of her back and pulling her even closer to his body much to Luna's disgust.

Mikan pulled back, giving him a secret smile before turning towards Luna.

"Oh hey Luna, didn't see you there." She gave the girl a smile that gave the impression of being caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"Get a room!" Luna said angrily before walking away with a huff.

"What was that?" Natsume asked her as she stifled her giggles at Luna's reaction.

"Well, I figured you needed the help. Plus, we got an audience." She smiled while gesturing with her shoulder towards her friends who were hollering from their spot on the beach. She was confident they'd seen what she did.

"I figured that should seal the deal about their doubts on our relationship." She gave him a sly wink.

"Masterful. I bow down to the queen of scams." He said admiringly and giving her a low bow.

"So, am I forgiven for that little faux pax earlier?" She said as they walked back towards the group. She grabbed a cup of lemonade from their table. She couldn't explain why she felt so hot after that quick kiss. After all, it was only for show.

"I'll forgive you if you kiss me again." He said playfully, pulling her closer to him.

She wrapped her hands around his torso, but dipped her fingers on the frosting of the cake that was sitting on the table behind him. As his face drew closer to hers, she made to kiss him but at the last second, pulled back and smeared his face with the frosting.

"Don't push your luck, bud." She shouted, laughing as she ran away. He chased her around the shore with a big chunk of cake in his hands vowing revenge. He was able to catch up to her and smear the piece of cake onto her face. But not before another hit of frosting hit his back.

"CAKE FIGHT!" Koko yelled grabbing a piece of the cake with his bare hands and throwing projectile cakes at anyone within range.

As the sun set, laughter filled the beachfront where the whole group (even Hotaru) ended up covered in cake and frosting. The elites celebrated Mikan and Natsume's newly confirmed romance and everything was going according to their scam's plans. For now.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 **Soooo, lyrics of the song in the chapter is DNCE's 'Cake by the Ocean'.**

 **And wow. Their first kiss! How did you like it? I hope you did! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **The responses from the last chapter.. Wow just wow! You guys are awesome!**

 **N Risa –** No. Well you just did! Love u too! Hope you like this chappie! :*

 **pennYnnep** – LoL. I can definitely understand the confusion there. Well, this is high school and Reo by reputation and clique was supposed to be for Mikan, and as I've written in the chapter, he still likes her, not yet love, but since he met Yuri, he got infatuated by her. As for Natsume, yeah he did love Luna, they have history, but you know how when you spend time and get to know a person real good, you kinda develop these feelings of attraction without it being your intention? He feels like that. So right now I can safely say, he's confused. Which is common nowadays. LoL. I hope this clears it up for you. If you still have questions, just ask away ;)

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara –** Haha, I was waiting for someone to try to prank me. No one did on April Fool's though. You almost did with your first sentence. I hope your hand is healing quickly!

 **HaCel –** I hope I did your expectations justice in this chapter! And yeah the Gold Homecoming Ceremony won't be for awhile, so I beg your patience and I will work hard to put in awesome chapters in between that and now. (I hope) LoL. As for Mikan, she's not yet there. Natsume's confused as well, so right now, her mind is still set on the scam and maybe she still has a secret objective? XD

 **Derp1Derp2 –** Hey there! It's been awhile! And thank you! I hope you like this chappie ;)

 **ReneFurterar0 –** Thank you! Enjoy this chappie :D

 **Anilissa –** Haha. Yeah, she's petite and he's a big guy so I don't think she's catching him anytime soon. But yeah, you guessed partially correct. She feels weird after kissing him XD And yeah, I hope the scene you requested did justice. You gave me a pretty awesome idea btw. Thank you! :*

 **bad ass chick 404 –** I'm glad you liked it! And yeah, there's always that one scene. I need to amp up my creativity ;)

 **ToukaKaneki Ulle –** Here ya go! Enjoy!

 **newroz –** thank you! XD Mwah! Hope all is well there on your side of the world ;)

 **SunBabyBoss –** thank you! XD

 **xMikanNatsumex –** arigatou! And yeah, enjoy this chapter!

 **MelodyString –** I hope so too! Hope you like this chappie!

 **deviedra –** wink back! LoL Yeah, but he's confused though. Hopefully things work out in the end? LoL. Stay tuned for the rest of the reveals ;)

 **Haruhi-chan131 –** I never leave a story unfinished so don't worry! Since I follow a cycle, check out my profile for other finished works that you might like! ;)

* * *

 **So story cycle update for those who have just read this story.**

 **Secrets - Karaoke Nights - The Guy Next Door - The Scam**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	7. Chapter 7: Different Sides of the Story

**So I'm still thinking of my epilogues for my recently finished fics (Delicious Taboo, The Guy Next Door, and Karaoke Nights) so I'll be skipping them for now till my epilogues are thought of and don't overlap with one another.**

 **Also I apologize for not updating for some time (4 days I think) I was gone again for the weekend. Went to the beach with my team and then busy at work.**

 **Without further ado, here's Chapter 7 of The Scam**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _As the sun set, laughter filled the beachfront where the whole group (even Hotaru) ended up covered in cake and frosting. The elites celebrated Mikan and Natsume's newly confirmed romance and everything was going according to their scam's plans. For now._

 **CHAPTER 7: DIFFERENT SIDES OF THE STORY**

Sumire watched from a distance at the group convened at the bonfire. Everybody was having a good time. What caught her interest the most was the interaction between Mikan and Natsume. Something felt like it wasn't adding up. At least to her, it wasn't. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

She knew Mikan, or at least she thought she knew her, which is why she was surprised to find out about Mikan's sudden change of heart. Completely turning her back on the status quo. She had been exaggeratedly crushing on Reo Mori and then after one drunk night, suddenly pairs up with her most hated person in school, Natsume Hyuuga? Something was definitely wrong with that equation. And she intended to find out.

The thing with Sumire though, is that she was the type of person who schemed. She didn't like doing things the old fashioned way like by talking directly to the person/people involved. She looked at life like a big soap opera. She thrived on drama. And she was cooking up a scheme worthy to be on primetime television.

She watched as Natsume sat down on the mat next to Mikan and wrap his arm around her. She also noticed that Mikan looked a tad uncomfortable but eventually after hushed whispering between the two, she leaned her head back on his shoulder as the elites started telling stories over bottles of beer. She couldn't ignore the brief glances that Mikan was stealing in Reo's direction who was busy with his girlfriend Yuri and couldn't help but think that Mikan still hadn't given up on Reo. She would find out. She was good at revealing secrets and confidential information without drawing too much attention to herself. She just needed to strike at the right time.

* * *

She flicked through the browser on her phone. She was bored. Severely. Exciting events in her environment only kept her interest level up for a few minutes before she got bored again. A pop up came up on her page and she accidentally clicked on it, eliciting a curse under her breath. She hated these phishing, click bait ads. This particular ad though, appeared to be the cure to her current dilemma of boredom.

 **BORED? CLICK ME AND MEET NEW FRIENDS!**

Clicking the button routed her to a new page.

 **WELCOME TO FRIENDCHAT, SIGN UP AND INSTALL THE APP NOW TO START MEETING NEW PEOPLE**

She searched for the application on the app store on her phone and downloaded it. While waiting she set up a username and when the app was installed, logged in and chose a chat room to log into.

 **Chantage has entered the chatroom.** It came up on the screen and she felt like she just walked into a conversation that she wasn't supposed to be in. There were about ten people in the chat room. Multiple Hi's and Hello's came up and started asking for her ASL (Age, Sex, and Location).

 **Lapin Garcon: Hi Chantage. ASL?**

 **Chantage: Hi, 16, f, Somewhere …you?**

 **Lapin Garcon: LoL, 17, M, somewhere as well.. XD**

 **Miss_U: Whoooo LG is feeling brave today!**

 **SkaterDUDE: Chantage What brought you to our humble room in FRIENDCHAT?**

 **Chantage: Extreme and utter boredom.**

 **Lapin Garcon: :O**

A notification popped up on her screen. **Lapin Garcon wishes to one on one chat with you. Allow or Deny.**

She pushed Allow and another window popped up on the app.

 **Lapin Garcon: Hi. Hope you don't mind me PMing you.**

 **Chantage: It's ok. I guess.**

 **Lapin Garcon: I just like to meet new people.**

 **Chantage: Under the anonymity of the internet?**

 **Lapin Garcon: Yeah. I'm not a real people person in real life.**

 **Chantage: Why not?**

 **Lapin Garcon: I'm shy XD**

 **Chantage: Somehow I find that hard to believe.**

 **Lapin Garcon: You don't trust me?**

 **Chantage: No.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Harsh :(**

 **Chantage: Just being honest. You know how parents tell their children to not trust strangers?**

 **Lapin Garcon: I believe it was 'Don't talk to strangers' yet here you are talking to one.**

 **Chantage: touché**

 **Lapin Garcon: You still in school?**

 **Chantage: Yep. A senior.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Cool! Me too!**

 **Chantage: I need to go.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Awww, leaving so soon?**

 **Chantage: Got stuff to do.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Same time tomorrow?**

 **Chantage: I'll see what I can do about that. Don't hold your breath though.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Farewell then, my fair maiden. Till we log on again!**

She logged off the app and closed it. She didn't notice she had a small smile on her face.

* * *

Tsubasa carried a small tray with their orders and set it down on the table where Ruka and some of Luna's friends were hanging out. They had spent half the day looking for Natsume only to find out that he had gone to the elite's 'exclusive' beach party and he was pissed.

He handed out their drinks and sat down next to Ruka who was looking slightly distracted and forlorn.

"Cheer up man. I'm sure he has a pretty good reason for ditching you on your birthday." Tsubasa nudged Ruka who was busy on his phone.

"He's changed. Ever since he started hanging out with the kaichou, he hasn't been himself." Ruka hated that he sounded like a whiny little boy but Natsume had been his best friend since middle school.

Ruka knew about Mikan and Natsume's history. He didn't know all the details but he knew their friendship would most likely have never happened if Mikan and Natsume didn't have a falling out during middle school. It was around the same time that Natsume's mom had died from cancer. Natsume didn't really like to talk about it, but after his mom died, he and Mikan never hung out anymore. At least not till the most recent weeks.

When they started hanging out, Natsume said it wasn't a big deal. And that nothing's changed, he was still the same Natsume that they knew. He'd told Ruka he was just trying to keep his mind off Luna. Now he barely had any time for them and kept hanging out with the elites. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea that maybe Natsume's ditching them completely. He knew he'd have to take some action to get to the truth because Natsume may never come clean on his own accord. And he decided to pay Natsume a visit early the next day when he gets back.

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **So this chapter was to give light to different key angles on the story. Though there is barely any NatsuMikan moment, just like in the movies, it would be boring to just focus on the two of them right? XD**

 **So what do you think Sumire is plotting?**

 **Also, anyone wanna take a guess on who Chantage and Lapin Garcon are? Review if u wanna try? (Anilissa.. another guessing game! Teehee XD)**

 **And what do you think is Ruka going to say when he sees Natsume?**

 **Review to let me know ;)**

 **P.S. thanks to my Berater N Risa for the correction. fixed it now! :***

* * *

 **HaCel –** I am thankful for your trust in me. I hope I don't disappoint you XD and yeah, everything will be explained soon ;) And yeah, she kissed him on impulse, which is why she felt hot afterward.

 **KawaiiGirl1215 –** Rukaru? Hmmm maybe. Let's see. Although there was only a slight implication about them in the manga and mostly their pairing is in the fanfics, I do believe they make a great pair. Some of my other fics do have them as a loveteam. And yes Cake by the Ocean is AWESOME! :D

 **SunBabyBoss –** Thankies! Enjoy this chapter!

 **pennYnnep –** Yes definitely. Reo sorta was just following status quo and Luna is really over Natsume since Kuonji is there. But the real question is, how bout Mikan and Natsume? Are they over Reo and Luna? Stay tuned to find out ;)

 **Anilissa –** NatsuMikan moments on the next few chapters. This time I feel it's time to check out the other characters. And yeah she was affected even if she did that kiss on impulse.

 **newroz –** Awesome! It's summer vacation here where I am and we got a month more before school season starts XD I wish work had a summer vacation season too. LoL. I don't have plans the next weekend but to watch a movie (CIVIL WAR, anyone?) and hang out at home but I have a couple more beach parties/music festivals to attend. And I'm glad you found their first kiss awesome! XD

 **bad ass chick 404 –** Yeah, it happened during New Year's as well. I figured it had something to do with the turnover for the new year that time, but probably it's a server issue. And Thank you. I was listening to CBTO on repeat and couldn't help but insert it into the chapter XD

 **Derp1Derp2 –** It's quite alright! It's good to have you back on the site! Thank you for the review and enjoy!

 **N Risa –** Bruuuuuhhh.. lol.. Hello my berater, I thank you for the awesome review. And I hope (although this chapter is NatsuMikan less) that you still find this chapter entertaining. After all, this do leaves a lot of questions ;)

 **MelodyString -** I hope she does too. We'll see how that works out. And thank you for reviewing! XD

 **ToukaKaneki Ulle –** I wish I could update everyday but since I work EST hours, and sleep in the day, I can only update 2-3 stories (If I'm lucky) in my story cycle every week. I'll try my best this weekend though since I'm staying in and not going to any out of town roadtrips ;)

 **jrenamae –** thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

 **FutureStarAira7 –** haha I already have that in mind but I'm not telling :P Stay tuned to find out! XD And yeah, I'd have picked up a whole cake myself and aim it at my friends if we brought cake by the ocean when we went haha (we didn't though)

 **deviedra –** haha your review made me laugh. Not that easy though. No drama if they weren't in it ;)

 **YoNaMe –** thank you so much for reading my older works! It's always made me happy to know how much people love reading my stories. And as for the PM, I think I beat you to it ;) check your inbox! XD

* * *

 **So story cycle update for those who have just read this story.**

 **Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again - The Scam**

 **I'll leave the epilogues out of the story cycle for now as I am still working on those.**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets and Feelings

**Whew it's been awhile! Hello minna-san! Sorry I haven't been on for some time, it's been busy with our country's elections. And congrats to those who guessed or I would say translated the names I picked for the last chapter ;). It was Ruka and Hotaru. They don't know who the other is but no need for me to let you keep on guessing. XD**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _When they started hanging out, Natsume said it wasn't a big deal. And that nothing's changed, he was still the same Natsume that they knew. He'd told Ruka he was just trying to keep his mind off Luna. Now he barely had any time for them and kept hanging out with the elites. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea that maybe Natsume's ditching them completely. He knew he'd have to take some action to get to the truth because Natsume may never come clean on his own accord. And he decided to pay Natsume a visit early the next day when he gets back._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: Secrets and Feelings**

Ruka never got to confront Natsume because when he got to the latter's house, no one was around. Natsume was still on the way home with Mikan and the elites from the beach and his dad had already gone to work. He sat down on the porch, hoping Natsume would show up soon. He whipped up his phone and logged into FRIENDCHAT with his user ID and found his regular chatroom. Much to his surprise and delight, Chantage was there and she asked to do a one on one with him which he accepted immediately.

 **Lapin Garcon: Hey Chantage. What's up?**

 **Chantage: Hey, I need to tell you something.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Shoot.**

 **Chantage: I have a friend. She's acting all weird.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Weird? How?**

 **Chantage: Well, there's this guy in the same year in our school. She hated his guts before but now they're acting like a couple. I don't know what's going on. I hate not knowing.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Maybe they just fell in love.**

 **Chantage: Love is for saps.**

 **Lapin Garcon: I take it you've never fallen in love before?**

 **Chantage: Nope.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Neither have I. I mean, there are girls that I like. But I'm too shy to approach them.**

 **Chantage: Typical boy mentality. Plurality. Girls.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Hey, I didn't mean it that way.**

 **Chantage: Sure, sure.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Don't believe me?**

 **Chantage: Why would I? You're just a random stranger from the internet who lives in Japan.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Ouch.**

 **Chantage: Maybe I'd believe you if I knew you.**

 **Lapin Garcon: How about we meet up? Where in Japan do you live?**

 **Chantage: Big NO. What makes you think I'd tell you where I live? You might be a stalker or a serial killer.**

 **Lapin Garcon: *sigh* you're such a pessimist.**

 **Chantage: I'm just being careful.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Fine. So let's go back to your problem.**

 **Chantage: I didn't say it was a problem. It was just an observation.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Why don't you talk to your friend? Ask her about it. I'm sure if she's a real friend she'll tell you the truth.**

 **Chantage: Yeah, I'm good at reading people. Especially her. She's like an open book.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Yeah, well good luck with that. I need to talk to my best friend too.**

 **Chantage: Why? Is he acting all weird too?**

 **Lapin Garcon: Sort of. He forgot my birthday.**

 **Chantage: Kill the damn SOB**

 **Lapin Garcon: Harsh language. Aren't you going to greet me a happy birthday?**

 **Chantage: Is it your birthday today?**

 **Lapin Garcon: No. It was yesterday.**

 **Chantage: Then no. I'm not going to greet you a happy birthday. I hate late greetings. I hate tardiness in general.**

 **Lapin Garcon: You sound just like someone I know.**

 **Chantage: I'm pretty sure that most of the 127.3 million people living in Japan are almost always on time. You know what they say.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Well I'm half Japanese and half…. Something else. What do they say?**

 **Chantage: Unless it's life or death, then there's no excuse for tardiness.**

 **Lapin Garcon: :O You're one strict lady.**

 **Chantage: It comes with the territory. Being a boss means you don't tolerate bullshit. I have a limited bullshit tolerance.**

A text comes in on Ruka's phone and he excuses himself on the chat so he could read it.

 _ **Coverage needed for basketball game live at 4pm. Be at the Alice High gymnasium before 3PM. ~H.**_ He looked at his watch and realized he'd been sitting there for the past couple of hours. It was almost noon. If he were to make it to that coverage he needed to go home, get lunch and get to the school to prepare the equipment in time to make sure that everything was good. Before he could bid her goodbye, she beat him to it.

 **Chantage: I've got something to do today. Gtg.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Me too. School stuff.**

 **Chantage: Yeah. And thanks.**

 **Lapin Garcon: For what?**

 **Chantage: Nevermind**

 **Lapin Garcon: Till next time :)**

* * *

The elites are once again gathered at the bleachers, this time in their home court. Alice High was leading in the regional play-offs and going up against Kyoto National High School, one of their more formidable opponents. KNHS was their rival during the National League and came at a close second to AHS. The home crowd was massive, convening in the gymnasium of the school to cheer on their defending reigning champion team.

"AHS FOR THE WIN"

"DEFENSE, DEFENSE"

"AHS FOR THE WIN"

The cheerleading team led by Misaki and Anna were all pepped up and spurring the crowd on to encourage the players.

The rest of the elites were on the bleachers, with the exception of Hotaru who was near the sidelines of the court with Ruka and the A/V team, getting coverage for the school's news show. Sumire,Yuu, Wakako, Mikan and Natsume were in the front row of the upper section along with some of the football players.

"AHS FOR THE WIN!" Natsume looked all around as the crowd stood up in sync with the chant and raised their fists in the air. He felt a little bit left out, never having been to one of these types of events. He used to loath anything that screamed school spirit. He used to think it was kind of petty to have this much attention directed towards something that didn't really matter to other people. He felt they could have been more enthusiastic in stuff that made the world a better place. But now, he realized, it wasn't really that bad.

"So how does it compare?" Mikan asked him, her cheeks flush from all the excitement of the game and chanting along with the crowd.

"Compare to what?"

"Whatever you guys do. You know, you hung out with your crowd most of the time before, attending protests, rallies, whatever it is you non conformists do." She said with a teasing tone.

"We prefer disaffected youth." He said in response.

Sumire looked at them both, having sat on Mikan's left while Natsume was at the end of the bleacher on Mikan's right.

"Okay, so how does this compare?"

"Well, there's certainly more pep here. Alice High elites definitely holds the oligopoly of pep." He said with a smirk.

"We prefer to be socially non-retarded." Sumire retorted sarcastically, unable to help herself from joining in on the conversation.

Natsume just smirked at her while putting his arm around Mikan. Sumire couldn't help but grimace as she saw Mikan mouth "Be nice" to her. As if.

As half time rolled around, Natsume felt parched. Somewhere between the first and second quarter of the game, Mikan had somehow convinced him to join in on the chanting. At first he was reserved, until he felt caught up with the crowd and began to protest against the referee's calls against AHS. He felt a rush, being part of the crowd, cheering for something that used to never matter to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the sidelines, Ruka was panning the camera around the crowd at the bleachers when he caught sight of Natsume cheering for the team with Mikan next to him doing the same. He didn't notice Koko was standing right next to him.

"They make a cute couple huh?" Koko commented as he noticed where Ruka's camera was pointed at.

Before he could respond his phone vibrated in his pocket and he fumbled to pick it up.

"HEY NOGI! Pan the camera around and stop focusing on just two people. This isn't a kiss cam!" Hotaru yelled from the other end. She was in the media room.

"Yeah, sorry."

He'd made up his mind, he was going to talk to Natsume when the game ended and give him a piece of his mind.

* * *

"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Natsume turned to Mikan as he stood up.

"I'm fine, thanks." She responded.

"Hey Natsume, get me a Perrier with a twist?" Sumire said flirtily to which the former was surprised at.

"Uhm.. sure." He said as he walked up the stairs to head towards the cafeteria.

"Alright. Spill." Sumire told her with a knowing look.

"Spill what? What's there to tell?" Mikan responded innocently.

"I know it's good to be making nice with your neighbor but you are taking it way above and beyond."

"Above and beyond what?"

"Well for starters, the boy cleans up nicely. And what was up with that kiss at the beach?"

"Pretty shocking huh?" Sumire spied Mikan looking towards Reo's direction where he was warming up before the second half.

"Yeah. But I think maybe you haven't given up."

"Given up what?"

"You know, the perfect night with your dream date?" Mikan shook her head vehemently at Sumire's words.

"Reo? So over him. Yuri can have him."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"So Natsume Hyuuga was just this good friend that you never knew could turn out so much more?"

"Yeah. Looks like it's headed that way." Mikan said absent mindedly.

Mikan let out a sigh. She'd been confused lately about what she really wanted. She'd been hungover that morning when she proposed the scam to Natsume. And at first, she'd been afraid that her friends would judge her for being with (or at least pretending to be with) the school's most notorious delinquent. And what happened at the beach was entirely unexpected.

She didn't expect Natsume to confront her about flirting with Reo. And she felt guilty after he did because somehow deep down inside, she still felt like she still had a chance at getting Reo. She'd originally thought that Reo was just infatuated with Yuri and that he'd get bored with her or get jealous that Mikan had found someone else. She somehow wished Reo would declare all along that he really wanted her. He'd been showing the signs of interest way back. But when he met Yuri everything changed. And now, after getting to spend some time with Natsume, she realized he wasn't really all that bad. She'd kissed him that day not only to confirm their 'pretend' relationship to her friends and to Luna but also to pacify him. Because he got mad when he saw her flirting with Reo, albeit she denied it.

Her daydreaming was cut short when Natsume came back and handed her an orange soda.

"Yey. Thanks. How'd you know it was my favorite?" She asked him.

"I remembered it." He said with a small smile.

And with that she felt even more confused. Because somehow, in small ways, it felt like he was really trying to win her over. And she felt like she was falling for him.

* * *

The game ended with Alice High leading by 1 point due to a 3 pointer shot by Reo, earning them a spot to the regional semi-finals. Yuri came by before the game ended and the elites all gathered to congratulate Reo with her. Ruka saw his chance to approach Natsume.

"Hey man. Can we talk?" He asked his best friend.

"Sure. Wait for me by my car in five? I just got to tell Mikan before I go there.

"Okay." Ruka headed off in the direction of the parking lot while Natsume maneuvered around the surrounding people to get to Mikan.

Sumire looked around the crowd with thoughtful eyes. She looked at Yuri and Reo, then Natsume who had his arm around Mikan. And then she began to formulate a plan.

* * *

 **So how will Ruka's talk with Natsume go? Will they fight?**

 **And what is Sumire planning?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **SunBabyBoss** : Good guess!

 **N Risa** : Thank you for the correction, definitely appreciated! And you got one part of the guess right, it was Ruka but it wasn't Sumire :D And I do apologize. I know most of the readers here in ff really want updates and I got so caught up with more recent events in real life so yeah. I'll do my best to update often ;)

 **pennYnnep** : haha good translation skills! Gosh it's hard for me to keep something a mystery for you guys XD

 **Anonymous** **452** : sad to say that you didn't get it right, but no worries! I hope you enjoy the story though XD

 **Anilissa** : Nothing exciting so far except for the fact that Mikan is now confused XD

 **HaCel** : Yeah, having Hotaru always know things is so predicatable, you know how I like to switch things up. (*cough cough* PLOT TWIST *cough cough*) haha. Yeah stay tuned for the other updates. I've been so busy with some stuff in real life I wasn't able to do some writing recently.

 **YoNaMe** : You are right. And yeah I sent you another PM to explain. LoL.

 **newroz** : Cool! You got it right too! And yeah we watched Captain America: Civil War a couple of weekends ago. And this weekend we're going to a music festival at the beach again! Haha you should definitely go to the beach. What month is summer at your place?

 **Derp1Derp2** : Chantage is Hotaru (French for Blackmail) and Lapin Garcon is Ruka (Bunny/Rabbit Boy in French) XD

 **ReneFurtar0** : Sorry to say it ain't Koko Sumire, but yeah I love that pairing! Sorry it took awhile to update too. But yeah, I might do a Koko-Sumire fic in the future. That's one pair that I'd love to explore with.

 **deviedra** : hahaha well, no worries. Google translate helps me out sometimes too ;)

 **ToukaKaneki** **Ulle** : I hope to do that. For all my stories but since I follow a cycle I end up doing like 2-3 stories a week or sometimes less depends on the schedule. And TG is on my to-watch animes XD but I haven't watched it yet.

* * *

 **So story cycle update for those who have just read this story.**

 **Time After Time (new) - Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again - The Scam**

 **I'll leave the epilogues out of the story cycle for now as I am still working on those.**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	9. Chapter 9: All Apologies (updated)

**Silly me uploaded my unfinished draft instead of the ones with the review answers so I updated this now. If you got a notif, my apologies.**

* * *

 **Before you all go and berate me for not updating, I would say I have an excuse, and newroz can back me up on this coz she saw my facebook profile. It was my birthday. So there. Yes. My birthday was last Friday, hence, I wasn't able to update coz I got ambushed at work and by my friends over the weekend.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Hey man. Can we talk?" He asked his best friend._

" _Sure. Wait for me by my car in five? I just got to tell Mikan before I go there._

" _Okay." Ruka headed off in the direction of the parking lot while Natsume maneuvered around the surrounding people to get to Mikan._

 _Sumire looked around the crowd with thoughtful eyes. She looked at Yuri and Reo, then Natsume who had his arm around Mikan. And then she began to formulate a plan._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: ALL APOLOGIES**

"Mikan, I got to talk to Ruka real quick, kay?" Natsume asked her and she quickly nodded as she was talking to Misaki and Anna at the sidelines.

"Wait for me there. I'm almost done here." She called out to him.

Natsume ran towards the parking lot where Ruka was waiting. Tsubasa was next to him, leaning on the hood of Natsume's car. He could tell Ruka was mad even if he didn't say anything and so he decided to apologize for making him wait.

"Sorry it took awhile man, I had to tell Mikan I was going ahead."

"Looks like you have a lot of things to be sorry about." Ruka said cryptically.

"What? What do you mean?" Natsume was genuinely confused. He knew he didn't spend as much time with the guys as he'd hoped to, but he had to keep up appearances with Mikan.

"Think about it man. Remember our plans?" Tsubasa said with a meaningful look at Ruka's back. Natsume still didn't remember what he was supposed to do.

"Look guys, this isn't what you think it is."

"Well, it's clear to me after tonight that you suddenly prefer spending time with the people you used to hate rather than the people who actually care about you. Care to clue us in on what's going on? Or is the student council president more important now?" Ruka looked like he was ready to punch Natsume.

"Give me a chance to explain." Natsume held his hands up in a show of peace and moved closer to both of his friends.

"You've got three minutes. After that, we're going." Ruka had his arms crossed over his chest.

"This, whatever you've seen and heard, it's all a scam." He said in a low voice.

"We're listening."

"We're just pretending to go out. So I can make Luna jealous and Mikan has a date to the Gold Homecoming Ceremony. That's it."

"And how much luck have you had with that?" Tsubasa asked.

"Pretty much next to none. Have you seen Luna's new boyfriend? I can't compete with that dude. He's in college. I'm just practically counting the weeks until this whole charade is over."

"Serves you right." Ruka said which was unusually mean for him. Natsume let it slide.

"What's your problem, Ruka?" Natsume couldn't help but feel irritated. He already apologized and even told them the truth but Ruka was still acting like a spoiled brat.

"Well remember the plans we had for yesterday Nat?" Tsubasa asked giving a meaningful look in Ruka's direction.

Natsume fell silent as he thought of what he had planned prior to being caught up in the whirlwind of activities with the elites. Pretty much everything was centered around Luna before they broke up. He recalled making plans with Tsubasa about buying Ruka and themselves, tickets to the Babymetal concert which was Ruka's favorite band. They were in the city for the week for their tour and would stay until Monday which was tomorrow. They were supposed to take Ruka there on Saturday because it was his birthday.

Natsume physically facepalmed himself for forgetting Ruka's birthday.

"Shit. It was your birthday. Shit. I'm so sorry Ruka." He knew he would never hear the end of this if he didn't do something to make it up to his best friend. Ruka was still on a defensive stance but had a softer look on his face.

"Well, I did get us weekend passes to Babymetal. Even got an extra one for Luna, even if you can't bring her along but what do you say we go see them now?" Tsubasa asked waving the tickets around.

Before Natsume could respond, Mochu and some other members of the basketball team passed the trio on the way to their cars.

"Yo Nat. These guys giving you problems?" Mochu asked as he surveyed the scene of a hostile looking Ruka glaring at Natsume.

"No. It's all good." Natsume mumbled.

"You coming tonight to Reo's, right?" Mochu asked and Natsume could only nod as the basketball players got into their cars and left.

"A scam alright, but who's scamming who?" Tsubasa asked. He was starting to get pissed as well with Natsume's absence.

"Look man. I'm sorry."

"Think about it man. You're getting all of the duties of a boyfriend, but none of the perks. You're giving up having the best time during our senior year to hang out with a bunch of stuck up, snobs." Ruka said as he turned to leave.

"You're not getting any perks, are you?" Tsubasa winced as Natsume hit him on the shoulder for his comment.

"Of course not. Mikan and I are just friends." Natsume couldn't bring himself to tell them about the kiss they shared at the beach.

"Well, we gotta go man. Sayonara." Tsubasa passed the other two tickets to Natsume with a wink.

He watched as his two closest friends walked away with a bit of a heavy feeling in his heart. He felt guilty because he knew he couldn't do anything to alleviate the tension. Or so he thought.

* * *

 **TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

"Are you okay?" Mikan turned towards him as he gave a short 'hn' in response.

He'd just picked her up so they could go to the victory party at Reo's house which was a mansion just a few miles outside the town border. She buckled up for the hour long ride but noticed five minutes in that Natsume was being quiet. Too quiet than what she was used to.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing." His eyes were fixed on the road.

"You know you can tell me if something's bothering you." She placed her hand over his which was on the gear stick in the center console of his car.

"I'm fine." He brushed her hand away, still refusing to look at her.

"C'mon Nat. What's bothering you?" When he didn't respond, she probed even further. A habit she'd always had even back then.

"You're too quiet. You're normally quiet but not this quiet. You're always like this even back when we were kids. Like when your mom got sick… "

"STOP IT MIKAN. STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW ME TOO WELL. YOU DON'T." His sudden outburst made her want to tear up but she forced herself to keep a cool façade. She turned her back on him and faced the window for the remainder of the ride.

He didn't mean to take it out on her. He never liked to talk about what happened to his mother. Not to his dad. Not even to Ruka and Tsubasa. He parked the car as they arrived at Reo's and looked towards Mikan. She had dozed and still asleep. He brushed the lock of hair that had strayed from her ponytail away from her face.

He took the opportunity to look at her while she was asleep. She would normally shy away whenever he would look at her directly. She looked so pure, so innocent, so beautiful. He noticed her mascara was smudged in the outer corner of her eyes and tear stains trailing down her cheek and he felt guilty for snapping at her earlier. He grabbed a tissue from a stash he kept in the glove compartment and wiped the stain away from her cheek gently. She stirred as he was almost finished and she seemed disoriented about where they were.

"Hey. We're here." He said softly.

She looked around and slowly realized they were at Reo's place. She was still a bit hurt about his outburst earlier so she merely nodded and began to fix her appearance.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier Mikan. I've just been so preoccupied with my problem with Ruka and Tsubasa. I didn't mean to take it out on you." It was the first time he was apologizing and he struggled to get the words out of his mouth. But he felt like he had to do it.

"Problem? Why? What's wrong?" The hurt was suddenly forgotten and she seemed concerned about his own issues which made him a tad uncomfortable. He was always private with his problems. And since they were only pretending, he didn't expect her to care about his issues. So he said nothing.

"Tell me. Maybe I can help." She prodded him. He tried to usher her to get out of the car but she wouldn't budge until he told her. So he did.

"Well… I kinda forgot about Ruka's birthday." He ruffled his bangs with his fingers. He hated talking about personal stuff.

"When was it?"

"That day at the beach." He once again refused to meet her eyes.

"Oh my gosh. It's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. I forgot. You had nothing to do with it." He denied.

"Bullshit. If I hadn't been dragging you around with me, you would have never forgotten. He's your best friend, right?" She asked him. He could see the gears running in her head.

"Yeah. We were supposed to take him to see his favorite band." He showed her the tickets that Tsubasa had left for him and supposedly Luna. She was silent for a moment, looking at Reo's house before turning back to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just didn't like talking about it."

"I'm your friend Nat." He looked at her skeptically and she blushed.

"Look, I know we haven't really gotten along since junior high, well until recently. But I am your friend. Despite our differences, spending the past few weeks with you, I realized I was wrong to judge you the way I did…" He interrupted before she could finish.

"Let's not talk about it anymore Mi-chan." She was surprised to hear the nickname he would call her back when they were younger.

"How about this, since you got two tickets, why don't we just make a quick appearance here and sneak out to catch Ruka and Tsubasa at the concert?" She offered.

"Sounds like a plan." He said with a smile.

He exited the vehicle and ran around to the passenger side to open the door for her.

"Thank you." She said meekly as she stepped out.

"Can I negotiate an entrance with hand holding?" He offered his hand and she took it.

"Let's go." She said with a smile.

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

 **Soooo I just recently discovered Babymetal and I couldn't help but insert them in a cameo mention in this chappie! Who else has heard or likes them? A show of reviews please? XD**

 **What will happen at the concert? Will Ruka forgive Natsume? Will they fight because Mikan tagged along?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Post birthday reviews would be a nice gift from y'all! XD '**

* * *

 **N Risa –** it was a random thought. Haha. Can't wait to see your story about a kiss cam though ;)

 **newroz –** why sleep deprived? And it's June so it's summer there now, right? Summer has officially ended where I am. It's back to school for most.

 **kuroneko-chan1 –** it certainly has ;)

 **ToukaKaneki Ulle –** yeah I haven't. As much as I would like to, I just got the position I applied for at work, so more responsibilities in real life :( On weekends? I like to catch up on my movies, tv series, or sometimes games. I write too if the laptop isn't occupied. Haha. Since rainy season is coming I'll be more of an indoor person now, the summer has ended and so has the sunny season, for the most part anyway.

 **Anilissa –** I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. But I can assure you that we're about ¼ done. XD

 **HaCel –** Yes you were! Most of you guys did guess so good job! I guess I have to polish up on my pseudo-naming skills lol. And yeah, would be too boring if they got together without any roadblocks along the way ;)

 **SunBabyBoss –** You are welcome! Hope you enjoyed chapter 9!

 **pennYnnep –** yeah well. You got the first part right, he did tell about the scam, not about his (Undetermined) feelings though. And Sumire … you'll have to stay tuned to find out what happens ;)

 **deviedra –** teehee a li'l suspense makes for a great story Ne?

 **Derp1Derp2 –** Yeah, couldn't really hide it from you guys for too long, you guys are good! And I guess the names were a bit obvious, nothing a li'l google can't find out hahaha. And as for them finding out who each other is, well, that's something to look forward to in the next chapters.

 **Katherine Amara –** Hope you get better soon!

 **Lychiis –** thank you! And yeah, Mikan being a top student is definitely going a different route in the manga. I just wanted to do something different since a lot of the stories already posted stay true to the characteristics in the manga/anime. And Although some characteristics here are maintained, a little twist here and there doesn't hurt right? :)

 **LP –** (I'm not quite sure if Lychiis and yourself are one person since you reviewed where Lychiis stopped) so anyways Thank you for the awesome reviews! And Ruka isn't much of a physical fighter but he did at least make Natsume realize he's been a jerk to his two best friends. As for Sumire, well, stay tuned to find out ;)

 **YoNaMe –** hahaha. You can't rush love ;)

* * *

 **So story cycle update:**

 **Time After Time - Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again - The Scam**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	10. Chapter 10: Everybody Changes

**So I'm feeling a bit better and I'm on a roll with the story updates (well, sort of.. lol)!**

 **Starting Over Again and Fairie Tales were updated just last week so you might wanna read up on those. XD**

 **and please read important notice on the bottom...**

 **And a huge thank you for those who greeted me via review! XD**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _How about this, since you got two tickets, why don't we just make a quick appearance here and sneak out to catch Ruka and Tsubasa at the concert?" She offered._

" _Sounds like a plan." He said with a smile._

 _He exited the vehicle and ran around to the passenger side to open the door for her._

" _Thank you." She said meekly as she stepped out._

" _Can I negotiate an entrance with hand holding?" He offered his hand and she took it._

" _Let's go." She said with a smile._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: EVERYBODY CHANGES**

Sumire couldn't help but frown upon seeing Mikan and Natsume enter the party premises hand in hand. She watched from the upstairs balcony where she was surveying the party scene, as they accepted drinks from Koko in the foyer and navigated their way around the rest of the people who were dancing to the music.

She spied Yuu, Anna and the rest of the elites at a table where Natsume and Mikan were headed over to and waited awhile before heading there herself. A plan was brewing in her mind, but she couldn't execute it just yet. It was still too early and she was lacking a few pawns to make her win this game of chess.

She had her head held high as she walked down the stairs leading to the party. Sumire Shouda was always proud of her stature. Her father was one of the biggest movie producers in the country, while her mother, a famous best-selling author of novels. They lived in a far bigger mansion than that of Reo Mori's or anyone in town. She was brought up with a golden spoon in her mouth. Most people would call her a spoiled brat, as she tended to have tantrums (during her middle school days) or bitch fits (now) when she wasn't getting her way.

She didn't used to be that way. They used to live in a different city before Sumire transferred to Alice High School. She was far kinder when she was in elementary school. Always generous with her friends. Always popular because of the nature of her parent's jobs. Everyone wanted to be near her. Boys and girls all gravitated towards her. But she learned that not everybody wants to be your friend because they like you. She eventually learned that most of the people that stuck to her was because they wanted to receive the perks of being the friend of the daughter of two famous people. And it hurt her. What's worse is she had no one to talk to about it.

Her parents were very busy people. But they also hosted a lot of parties. Anyone who was anyone wouldn't be caught dead ignoring an invitation from the famous Shoudas. They held big grandiose parties and events, not excluding Sumire's birthday. They would rent an amusement park for a day, exclusively for her. Have a giant birthday cake, mascots, and mountains of gifts. They were there, but never there. Physically present, but their minds busy on work. On the phone with publicists or agents, discussing work. Sumire had first been understanding of why her parents were almost never around or were around but couldn't spend time with her. Because without their work, she wouldn't have all that she was given.

She grew up in the company of nannies and butlers who didn't stick to the job long enough for her to know their names. She also didn't have any cousins, as both her parents were only children. She thrived in the attention of her "friends". She was in middle school when she eventually learned about how her friends only liked her because she was rich. Because she lived in a big house with a large Olympic sized pool and waterslide and had all the latest clothes and gadgets. It was no wonder that her friends always wanted to hang out at her house. But she took it all in stride, keeping it all to herself. Whenever she'd throw a temper tantrum, her friends were quick to apologize. But days after, it would be back to the way it was. It was a vicious cycle.

It was when her parents told her they needed to move that she decided she needed to shed the good girl persona she had and become someone different. A new town meant a new life, a new school, and a new personality. She became fierce and bitchy, deciding to take no bullshit from anyone who dared to defy her. She kept to herself until she became friends with Mikan and the elites, freshman year. She figured she would need to socialize to get to where she wanted to be. She wanted to be on top. And she schemed well into her high school years to ensure she got what she wanted.

The elites were like a big family, and she was one of them. They knew of her bitchy and sometimes tactless personality but they didn't judge her. She played the "best friend/sister" card towards Mikan. But down the road, she realized that Mikan was gaining more popularity than her. Her status as student council president confirmed that. Sumire wanted to be her. She didn't want to be the first runner up. And eventually she began to resent Mikan for it. Guys (pre-Natsume) would ask her out, or give her gifts, while steering clear of Sumire who was the big bitch in the group. She became jealous of Mikan. And that was why she was now scheming to take what she felt was rightfully hers.

* * *

"So, who are we nominating for Alice High Homecoming Queen and King?" Yura asked the group just as Sumire arrived.

"It's a no brainer guys.." Mikan gave Anna a meaningful look. They were all grouped together at a table reserved especially for them. She sat in between Natsume and Misaki. Yuu, Hotaru, Anna, and Yura were sitting on a couch across from them. Kitsuneme and Wakako were dancing along with Yuri and Reo and Sumire had just arrived and sat on the vacant seat next to Natsume.

"Oh no, no, no." The pinkette shook her head vehemently. "You guys know that I'm going abroad for a gap year once we graduate so I won't be able to come back and crown the new homecoming queen next year if I win."

"Then who should we pick? We should at least have one from our group." Yura looked at Misaki and Mikan. She knew Hotaru wasn't interested and didn't think Sumire was too.

"I know!" Misaki said excitedly, clapping her hands, earning the attention of the group.

"Let's nominate both Mikan and Natsume for queen and king!" Both shook their heads simultaneously while their friends discussed the idea.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Natsume said much to the dismay of the group.

"What's not a good idea?" Koko who'd finished passing out drinks slumped into a chair next to Sumire. "And what are we talking about here?" He said as he took a swig at his beer.

"Homecoming."

"Cool. And what is not a good idea?" Koko turned towards Natsume who was suddenly in the hotseat.

"Me being homecoming king."

"I think it's a cool idea! Don't you think so, Permy?" Koko placed an arm around Sumire who was seated beside him.

"Don't call me that!" Sumire said while shrugging off his arm from her shoulders. She scowled at him and Koko shivered.

"Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist Sumire." He joked.

"You have no effect on my panties whatsoever, shithead." She retorted. She wasn't in a laughing mood, all the more so that the elites were considering Mikan as their nominee for homecoming queen.

"Sumi! That's mean!" Mikan scolded her.

"Ugh, whatever." Sumire stood up and walked out from the room, leaving her friends gaping behind her.

"What's her problem?" Natsume whispered towards Mikan. The latter just shrugged saying she didn't know.

"Well, whatever it is, you girls can talk it out later. We need to go if we wanna catch that concert." He whispered in her ear.

To the average onlooker, it would seem like a sweet, flirtation between the new couple. And their friends all looked at them, smiling at each other, feeling happy that Mikan had finally found someone that could make her let loose, and just have fun.

It was a far cry from the Mikan they all knew. But in a good way. She was even better now. Still studious and dedicated to her commitments but less stiff. Ever since she started dating Natsume, she got the balance that her friends thought she desperately needed. And secretly, they were relieved that she wasn't so focused on getting Reo to go out with her. Reo was their friend and relatively a good guy, but they felt like she was far better off with Natsume now that they'd gotten to know him. At least that's how they thought it was. None of them ever knew that it was only for pretend.

That's what Mikan and Natsume thought to themselves too. That it was only pretend. A scam, as intended. But neither of them had prepared for the possibility that they might fall for each other. And it was only a matter of time before one or both of them did.

Mikan stood up and told the elites that they had to get going, getting hoots and cheers from the group.

"Looks like some lucky girl is getting some tonight!" Yura hollered, making Mikan blush and Natsume grin.

"Yeah, well this lucky girl has somewhere to be with me, so we're leaving now." He said good-naturedly. He put a hand on Mikan's back and guided her towards the exit where they encountered a slightly tipsy Yuri being assisted by Reo.

"Hey man, awesome party. But we gotta run." Natsume said.

"Is she alright?" Mikan looked concerned at Yuri's state, she was slightly disheveled and still green from throwing up what she drank.

"Yeah. Just a low alcohol tolerance. I'm setting her up in the guest room tonight." Reo said with a slight innuendo in his tone.

"Oh. Okay. Well, we gotta go now." Mikan hastily said goodbye to the couple, her mind preoccupied with what Reo said.

She was quiet on the ride to the concert which didn't escape Natsume's observation. She was gazing out the window, her mind lost in thought.

"You alright?" He asked, taking a quick glance at her before taking his eyes back on the road.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile, trying to dismiss her thoughts.

She couldn't help but still feel jealous of Yuri being Reo's girlfriend. But at the same time she felt guilty when she looked at Natsume. She was supposed to be his girlfriend. Well, at least to the eyes of those around them. She couldn't quite explain why she felt guilty when they both agreed it was all for show. So that she wouldn't look like a fool, dateless during the Gold Homecoming Ceremony.

She suddenly thought of the kiss she and Natsume shared at the beach. She'd meant it as a way to help him back then, but she'd felt something when he kissed her back. A spark. She wondered if he felt it too and was tempted to talk about it with him. But then she reminded herself that he was doing this to make Luna jealous. And that eventually he would try to win Luna back. She wondered why even just the thought of him going back to Luna made him jealous. She wasn't supposed to feel this with him, right?

* * *

The party was getting boring. Reo had brought Yuri upstairs since she wasn't feeling so hot after drinking. Sumire had walked out after acting all bitchy and Natsume and Mikan had left a few minutes ago. The rest of the elites had partnered up and were either dancing or still drinking. Hotaru felt bored and logged on to FRIENDCHAT on her phone.

Somehow she felt disappointed that there wasn't any message from Lapin Garcon. Granted, she didn't know the guy, but somehow talking to him seemed to put her at ease. She entered the general chatroom and was bombarded with greetings from the regulars she had known. She searched the list of users only to find that Lapin Garcon was offline.

She wanted to slap herself for getting so attached to a specific person. And worse, to someone she didn't even know personally. She wasn't really a person known to have such deep emotional attachments to her friends. She cared about them, yes. But she was nicknamed in school as the "Ice Queen" for a reason. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't know who she was that made her so impulsive in being so open with him. She even told him about her suspicions about Mikan and Natsume sans names. But the fact that she had brazenly told him that was something she knew she wanted nobody would expect. She didn't even expect it herself.

She stood up and went to the food table, piling up some seafood appetizers on her plate. She looked calm and collected on the outside but deep inside she was conflicted. She tried to rationalize her actions but couldn't come up with a logical explanation except for the anonymity that made her so attached to this guy.

And as if just thinking about him made him aware, her phone beeped, indicating a message had come in on the app.

 **Lapin Garcon: Hey guys!**

She restrained herself from being the first to reply. She let the others greet him first and made it appear like she didn't care that he was online.

 **Miss_U: Hey LG!**

 **SkaterDUDE: Duuuude.. Wer u at?**

She hastily typed in a "hi" in response. She figured he knew this "SkaterDUDE" since most of their general chats gave off the impression that they knew each other in real life.

 **Lapin Garcon: I'm just logging in to find SkaterDUDE. SD you doofus. I'm at the entrance.**

Her observation was on point and for the moment, her seafood platter remained untouched.

 **Miss_U: Awww, you guys make such a cute couple… XD**

 **SkaterDUDE: Eeeeew Miss_U how could you say such a thing. I would never hook up with LG. I am a straight man! We just going to a concert tonight. LG over here wanted to buy something from the souvenir shop and got lost in the throng of people.. sheesh**

This spiked up her interest so she waited for LG's response.

 **Lapin Garcon: Hey, I'm not the guy that said "Duuuude, there's some hot chicks over at the concession stand. Let's go there!" *Rolling eyes emoji***

 **Chantage: So you two know each other in real life, yes?**

She didn't know why she had to ask such a stupid question with an already obvious answer. She really wasn't thinking clearly.

 **SkaterDUDE: YES!**

 **Lapin Garcon: NO. I don't like people who ditch me for girls.**

 **SkaterDUDE: Dude, that's so harsh, :( and like so gay… Are you really that in love with me and N?**

 **Chantage: Who's N?**

 **Lapin Garcon: Another friend of ours who ditched me for a girl. And In your dreams, you doofus, hurry up and get to the entrance, concert's about to start.**

 **Chantage: So you guys are all together right now?**

She kept on telling herself that her curiosity just got piqued. There was nothing special about her asking.

 **SkaterDUDE: No, N had boyfriend duties so it's just me and LG here for boy's night!**

 **Miss_U: Which concert are you at?**

She let out the breath she was holding when Miss_U asked the question. She was that close to typing it herself.

 **SkaterDUDE: Babymetal! \m/**

 **Miss_U: Really?**

 **SkaterDUDE: Yep, it's LG's favorite band!**

 **Lapin Garcon: Dudddeeee.. not cool..**

 **Chantage: Why not? It's a rock metal band right?**

 **Miss_U: Well, it's kinda Metal meets Jpop… lol LG, you got some weird taste in music**

 **SkaterDUDE: It's his guilty pleasure. The tickets have been sold out for months!**

 **Miss_U: Omigosh, for real? Those tickets must've cost a bunch.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Yeah, well SD & N bought tickets for me for my BDAY. Anyways, I gotta run. Chat w/ u guys later! SD I'm at Gate 3 with the tickets. If you don't hurry up imma leave ur behind behind XD**

 **SkaterDUDE: Noooooooooo. Wait 4 me. Almst there. GTG Miss_U, Chantage, it's been a pleasure chatting. TTFN!**

What prompted her to search for the band and concert dates on the internet, she had yet to determine. Much more so, when Anna noticed what she was doing and asked about it. Hotaru Imai never lies. It was against her nature to do so. So when caught in that particular situation, she chose to take the high road. She said nothing and left the party with a destination in mind. Her search results informed her that the band was in her town. Imagine that. The guy she was chatting with was from the same town and most likely from the same school. She didn't break a sweat on the short run from Reo's house to her car.

Hotaru Imai was in top form.

She was a girl on a mission.

She desperately wanted to know who this Lapin Garcon was.

* * *

Natsume looked at Mikan, gazing out the window in the passenger seat of his car. She was silent again. Lost in her own thoughts, in her own world. He couldn't ignore the look of sadness that he could see in her eyes.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She said with a quick smile before turning back to the window.

He let her be, lost in his own thoughts while keeping his eyes on the road. It was still an hour to go before they could reach the stadium where the concert was being held, and they'll probably miss the opening act. But he wasn't thinking about that now. He was thinking about the girl sitting next to him. And how, for the first time in a long, long time, he was finally seeing her as she was to other people.

He thought about how Reo was a fool to let her slip through his hands. He thought about how he would feel after all this was over. Once the Homecoming Dance ended. How would he feel about not being around her again? He didn't have an answer to that just yet. But thinking about it made his heart sink. And to think he used to loathe this girl. How he used to feel like she was a highbrow, self-serving, snob with attitude.

He thought about his turning point in the summer before middle school started. Her family visited everyday even before his mother died. But seeing his mother lose her life slowly that summer changed him. He hated it. She was slowly dying in his eyes and he couldn't handle it. He loved his mother very much even if he was as stubborn as she was and never said it often. When his mom died. He just broke down. He stopped talking to his father. He stopped talking to everyone including Mikan.

Mikan would go to their house everyday and ask him if he was okay. And would tell him that she was there for him no matter what. It came to a point that the mere sight of her would annoy him. He would look out his window and see her in her yard gardening with her mother who looked perfectly healthy. And he resented her for that. He resented why his mother had to die while others had to live.

He started to distance himself from Mikan that summer. He spent most of it holed up in his room, just staring at the ceiling, letting his anger at the world fester. When school started, he started skipping classes, and his grades started to dip. A month passed before Mikan decided to intervene. She'd kept on worrying about him and told his father who grounded him.

He remembered that day when his father made him do chores in the yard and Mikan approached him from her side of the fence. He winced as he recalled how harsh his words had been to her that day.

" _Natsume-kun?" She said tentatively as she watched him rake the leaves scattered in the yard._

 _He didn't acknowledge her presence since he was still angry at her, even more so now that she had told his dad about his behavior in school._

" _Nat, I'm worried about you. Talk to me." Her voice was quivering and she was close to tears._

 _He turned to her, his demeanor cold and unfeeling. And then he said the words that he now regretted._

" _Don't talk to me ever again. You're not my friend. Not anymore. I hate you Mikan Sakura Yukihira."_

" _Why are you like that Nat? What did I do to you?"_

 _He refused to answer the question and turned away from her. And ever since that day, she tried for at least a week to speak to him. When that didn't bear any results, she stopped trying altogether. They refused to speak to each other despite attempts from both their parents._

 _She would barely acknowledge his presence in school. She hung out with a new crowd and so did he, and slowly, their friendship had crumbled and they became strangers to each other._

As he glanced at the brunette sitting next to him, he was feeling relieved, no scratch that, glad that they were neither enemies nor strangers to each other anymore. He couldn't explain it but the thought of going back to Luna after all this was done and going back to the life he led didn't seem to be so exciting to him anymore. If that was even a possibility. Luna seemed to have moved on with her life. And the sad thing was, it didn't bother him that much anymore.

"Mikan?" He started to say and from the corner of his eye, he saw her turn towards him.

"Yeah?" She looked at him with expectant eyes.

"I –" Suddenly his throat felt constricted and he didn't know what to say.

He wanted to say that he was happy with her right now. He wanted to apologize for his shitty behavior from before. He wanted to say a lot of things. But he couldn't. Because he was afraid.

Afraid of rejection. Of ridicule. Of being alone.

He had her now but who's to say she would understand how he felt. He didn't even understand it wholly either. He didn't know if the way he felt right now is the result of them spending time together almost all the time recently and was just a phase. Like in those TV Shows like Big Brother or The Bachelor. He didn't have the answers and he didn't want to risk something he wasn't sure of. And she wasn't giving him any indication that she wanted anything more out of this stupid scam. That thought brought him back to the reality that maybe this was all there was to it. They get together, pretend to go out, take Mikan to the dance, get Luna back, and then they go their separate ways.

"What is it, Nat?" She nudged him since it appeared like he was spacing out.

"Nothing. I forgot." He scratched his head at his pathetic excuse and she seemed disappointed but just let it go. If she'd pushed him a bit further, it would have given him hope to continue what he was starting to say.

He turned on the radio to ease the silence in the car. The song playing doing nothing to pacify his thoughts.

 _ **~So little time~**_

 _ **~Try to understand that I'm~**_

 _ **~Trying to make a move just to stay in the game~**_

 _ **~I try to stay awake and remember my name~**_

 _ **~But everybody's changing~**_

 _ **~And I don't feel the same.~**_

Both of them had loads on their minds. But neither of them had the courage to talk to one another about it. Even if unbeknownst to them, they had each other on their minds.

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

 **So to make up for my quite shorter previous chapters, this one is longer and shows how much the characters of the story have changed so far ;)**

 **Song exceprt from Keane's 'Everybody Changes'.. not mine never will be..**

* * *

 **YoNaMe –** Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chappie!

 **Anilissa –** Haha well yeah, I'm an "anything goes" kind of person when it comes to music. Depending on my mood. And when I saw their videos and listened to their songs I was like "Whoaaaa…" hahaha.. And I guess it's hard to imagine them as Ruka's favorite band but hey, as suggested in the chapter – everyone has a guilty pleasure ;)

 **newroz –** Thank you dear! And I'm feeling better now :D

 **SunBabyBoss –** That's something to look forward to in the next chappie. ;) enjoy this one though!

 **ToukaKaneki Ulle –** Thankies! And yeah I wish that for myself too.. haha but I will try my best. With this new thing I do at work it's kinda hard to write now and when I get home I'm too tired to write so usually I do this on weekends or at free/lunch time at work ;)

 **Katherine Amara –** Hope your lappie is ok now.

 **JZ56 –** I know right? But will they get together? Looks like they're having second thoughts on any confessions to each other.. Haha stay tuned to find out!

 **Derp1Derp2 –** Well the extra ticket was specifically for Luna since Natsume and Tsubasa bought the tickets months in advance, but since Luna and Natsume broke up, he's taking Mikan instead. Will Luna be there? Maybe, maybe not.. find out in the next chapter ;)

 **pennYnnep –** Thankies! And I appreciate your patience a lot. I know you've been following most of my stories and I thank you for that too! Thank you for being an awesome follower! :*

 **badasschick404 –** I hope exams went well and thankies for the compliments. I can relate when you say you haven't been on forever, I've been on but sporadically and writing is an even bigger struggle haha. #TheStruggleIsReal lol.. enjoy this update!

 **Chocoluv4869 –** Thanks! And well while this chapter has a flashback of what happened that made them grow apart I may have small flashback inserts of the times they were younger and still got along. Probably in the next couple of chapters. XD

 **N Risa –** Ruka is acting like a jealous girlfriend haha. And since the last one is short, I hope this is enough to keep you satiated for now on this story ;)

 **deviedra -** well let's see how Ruka and Tsubasa feel once they see Natsume and Mikan at the concert ;)

 **Guest –** Inspired by "Drive Me Crazy" .. yes.. with my own twists and turns. You may notice some familiar lines from the movie, but this has an entirely different plot line even if the start resembles a same story flow :) glad to see someone who's familiar with the 90's-2000s chick flicks on the fandom

 **Lychiis –** the first part of this chappie answers your thoughts about Sumire, but what will happen? Stay tuned to find out ;)

* * *

 **IMPORTANT UPDATE:**

 **I am deleting my latest story "Time After Time".**

 **As much as I don't want to do it, I am actually having some issues with the story flow and realized the story isn't going the way I wanted it to be. I will be either updating/revising it or replacing it all together (I am still thinking about it but leaning towards replacing it). I'm not really good at the sci-fi stuff. I enjoy reading it but I think I'm gonna cut my losses with this one and move on. And with the limited time I have now with writing, I feel like it's a better move to make than making a half-hearted attempt at the story.**

 **YoNaMe, don't worry I'm replacing it with a different RukaRu fic so stay tuned for that. :***

* * *

 **So story cycle update:**

 **Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again - The Scam**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	11. Chapter 11: Inner Struggle

**Hey everyone! Another (almost 5k word) update for your favorite story! ;)**

' **Starting Over Again' was just recently updated and 'Philophobia' is up next! To those who aren't up to speed on my story updates, that has replaced 'Time After Time' and is starring Hotaru! ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _He turned on the radio to ease the silence in the car. The song playing doing nothing to pacify his thoughts._

 _ **~So little time~**_

 _ **~Try to understand that I'm~**_

 _ **~Trying to make a move just to stay in the game~**_

 _ **~I try to stay awake and remember my name~**_

 _ **~But everybody's changing~**_

 _ **~And I don't feel the same.~**_

 _Both of them had loads on their minds. But neither of them had the courage to talk to one another about it. Even if unbeknownst to them, they had each other on their minds._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11: INNER STRUGGLES**

They got to the stadium just a few minutes before the opening act was about to wrap up. Having secured weekend passes with Tsubasa for the four of them (originally planning to be with Luna), they were guaranteed VIP seats in the different exclusive boxes available in the stadium. They had chosen the lower box, near the stage so Ruka would enjoy watching his favorite (guilty pleasure) band.

There was a short intermission so most of the people had made their way to the different snack bars set up outside the concert area. It gave Natsume and Mikan the opportunity to navigate to their seats easily and found both Tsubasa and Ruka in their adjacent seats, staring dumbfoundedly at them.

At the sight of Ruka, Mikan quickly bowed. Clearly he did not expect Mikan Sakura Yukihira, the strict A+ student council president, to be bowing to him in an apologetic manner like she was doing now.

"Nogi-san. Please forgive Natsume for not being there on your birthday. It was my fault as I had asked him to accompany me to the beach that weekend. I sincerely apologize for the hurt it may have caused you and I hope this has not put a stop to your friendship."

Needless to say all three boys were speechless. It was rare for Mikan to show this kind of behavior. Especially to three notorious school delinquents like themselves. But having remembered what Natsume had confessed to them in the parking lot, it made a lot more sense to Ruka that she had put her own self-interests first. Still, he wasn't the type of guy to hold a grudge, especially to a girl. He softly touched her arm and gestured for her to stand upright.

"It's alright kaichou, I understand. He's here now, so I appreciate you taking the time to come with him and join us in my post birthday celebration." He said with a warm but guarded smile.

She let out a sigh of relief and she settled down on the vinyl seat in between Ruka and Natsume. While the boys were catching up, she took it as an opportunity to observe the place. She'd only been to the town stadium a few times to watch the football games that Alice High participated in. Football was not one of their best fortes in the sports department. Their best teams were the varsity basketball and cheerleading teams.

From her recollection, the stadium had gone from sporty to dark aura. There were strips of black crepe paper hanging from the banners and lots of the people who attended were wearing black shirts. Given, some of the tweens were very fashionable. But then again she had no idea what this band was all about. She had only insisted they go because of what happened between Ruka and Natsume. Now she was wondering what she had gotten herself into.

Even Ruka and Tsubasa were donned head to foot in black. The main show would start in ten minutes as announced by an emcee who was trying to pump up the enthusiasm in the crowd. She'd never been to an event like this and it rendered her silent in awe.

"I'm heading to the bathroom real quick. Want an orange soda? I'll stop by the concession stand on my way back." She nodded as Natsume stood up and left.

His absence had an immediate effect and she suddenly felt self-conscious next to her two other classmates. Ruka took it as an opportunity to pick her mind a bit.

"So…" he said to get her attention. She turned around in her seat to face him.

"I understand you're only doing this to help Natsume make Luna jealous." It was rare for him to be so upfront and he felt Tsubasa's elbow making contact with his abdomen, trying to shush him. She decided there was no point in denying it.

"Yes. Does that bother you?" She said holding his stare with her own. That was the moment that Tsubasa decided he needed to get a drink. He stood up and left the two in their seats.

"Whatever Natsume decides to do, I can't stop him from doing it. But I have to ask, what's in it for you?" When she didn't answer, he decided to push her a little further.

"I mean, you don't really expect us all to believe this gender-bent Cinderella like change in Natsume was just for you to secure a date to the homecoming ceremony, right? You've been at each other's throats since middle school, and suddenly after one night, you're all chummy? I don't get that. I want to know what your ulterior motive is." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and proceeded to train his cerulean eyes at her every move.

She bit her lip. She'd been asking herself the same question since she'd begun to see Natsume's other side. The one without the angst. The happy one. The one whenever she was with him. She'd initially thought this was just to save face. After the fiasco of Reo meeting and dating Yuri, she couldn't stand being shunned out to the sidelines. Having Natsume by her side guaranteed her a date, and got the attention that she would have gotten (probably more) if Reo never met Yuri and went out with her instead. It was pretty much expected by everyone that Reo Mori would ask her or one of the elites to the dance with Mikan at the top spot. But they had all been blindsided by love.

It was a self-centered thought. Conceited and selfish. And suddenly, hearing this from a person outside her daily clique made her feel shallow. And ashamed. Definitely ashamed. All those feelings would disperse though, whenever she was with Natsume. Even if at first she had been pretending, eventually they had begun to hang out without the elites. Just the two of them. And she would definitely admit that she had fun and felt free whenever she was with him. He invoked different feelings within her that she never thought she'd feel. And it scared her. Because she knew if she fell victim for her own scam, she was screwed. Because the moment Luna would take him back, she knew he would go. And there was nothing she could do to stop him from going because that was what they had agreed upon. An easy out clause; Then she'd be back to square one, alone.

"Am I in love with Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Are you?" He asked softly.

"Am I what?" She asked confused. She didn't realize she had unintentionally asked her question out loud.

"Are you in love with Natsume?" He prompted her.

That was when she realized that she had fallen. Hard. Ruka could see the realization dawn on her as she suddenly looked up panicked. She didn't need to answer the question because Ruka could see it in her eyes.

"I – " She was at a loss for words but her face said it all.

"It may seem odd to you.." He decided to save her from her embarrassed state, ever being the gentleman. He held her hand.

"..to receive such advice from a person you barely know except by name and grade point average, but you'd better tell him before it's too late." She was startled at his words. And a hundred emotions surged through her. Relief, that his best friend seemed to approve; Fear, that Natsume didn't feel the same way; Scared of rejection and ending up alone; and most of all it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Despite the fear, she felt happy that she finally found the answer to what she had been asking herself.

She was in love with Natsume Hyuuga. But then, the pressing matter of his best friend knowing crept up into her brief moment of elation. She turned to Ruka and clutched his hand tightly in hers.

"Please, Nogi-san, please don't say anything to him. At least not until I get the courage to tell him."

"Call me Ruka, kaichou." He chuckled.

"Only if you call me Mikan." He nodded in consent and let go when he spied Natsume arriving with Tsubasa and their drinks.

"Your secret is safe with me." He whispered in her ear as he turned to both of his best friends with a smile.

* * *

Both Ruka and Mikan didn't know that Natsume had been standing at the entrance of the concert grounds talking to an acquaintance who was also at the concert. And he had seen Ruka take Mikan's hand in his. He couldn't explain why his breath caught in his throat and the pounding of his heart got louder as the conversation with his acquaintance began to fade in the background. He could see Mikan's face blush beet red and could sense that what they were talking about was serious. He wasn't about to interrupt it, but God, he wanted to know what the hell it was about.

Tsubasa clapped his back, telling him to move so they could catch the beginning of the main act and his legs seemed to work on autopilot. He focused on going down the steps one at a time. He saw Ruka let go of Mikan's hand, and let out the breath he had been unknowingly holding. His mind was swimming with thoughts he didn't think he'd ever have. His logical side was trying to battle it out with the inexplicable emotional one.

He wasn't supposed to feel angry seeing Ruka hold her hand because:

1 – Ruka is his **best friend**.

2 – He didn't think Mikan was Ruka's type and vice versa.

3 – Ruka knew he was **pretending** to go out with Mikan.

4 – He was **only** **pretending** to go out with Mikan. They aren't even really officially together.

5 – He was doing this so Luna would get jealous and want him back.

6 – Mikan didn't even really feel anything but rekindled friendship with him.

His rational self was in turmoil. Why did heat creep up his neck when he saw Ruka whisper into Mikan's ear as they drew near. Why was he so jealous? He decided not to let it get to him and tried (in vain) to calm his thoughts. He thought of the end game. The Gold Homecoming Ceremony which was three weeks away. That soon. And now, here he was wishing to himself to let time go slower. He couldn't quite answer if it was because he needed more time to make Luna realize that it was a mistake to leave him, or if he wanted more time with Mikan.

* * *

Outside of the stadium, Hotaru pulled up to a miraculously free parking space and walked purposefully to the entrance. She could hear heavy metal music blaring but at the same time, young voices singing. It was as if she was listening to an anime soundtrack. She was about two steps in when a heavyset man stepped in front of her.

"Tickets miss?" He said with a menacing look. Apparently he was a bouncer hired to keep freeloaders from walking into the event.

"I don't have one. I need to purchase one and get in. My friend is in there." She cringed inwardly at how lame that was which was definitely beneath her. But then again, thinking back, she'd originally thought it was beneath her to join a social chat site and bare her feelings to total anonymous strangers. A stranger she was for some odd reason her mind couldn't comprehend, she seriously wanted to meet.

She attributed that to her most hated feeling. The feeling of not knowing; Of not being in control of something (or someone); The feeling of being in the dark. She hated not knowing who he was and why he could make her so at ease to the point of talking about things she wouldn't even talk to Mikan (her best friend) about.

"Too bad girly, concert's sold out and we're fully booked. Now go on and go home." He ushered her away from the entrance much to her dismay.

'Now what?' she asked herself.

She'd made a complete fool of herself. From googling this absurd band (she prefers classical music), leaving in the middle of a perfectly stocked seafood buffet (the party wasn't that much important since she'd been to many in the past few years), to driving back into town 2 times faster than the allowed speed limit, and trying to get into a concert to find a boy she didn't even know.

It was so not like her to act all impulsive. Her actions had always been calculated and pre-planned. But tonight, she felt more alive than she ever did in all her years of existence. It was an exhilarating feeling. She liked it but at the same time, didn't like how it made her act. She stood outside the stadium, thinking of what to do. For the first time in her life, she had no clue or inkling of how to even begin to fix this dilemma.

Her rumbling stomach (albeit a soft rumble that only she could hear) reminded her that she had not eaten that much from Reo's party. She looked around to see a 24 hour diner a block away from the stadium and decided that she's already too far off the beaten track, why not just push it a little further by having a greasy dinner at a place she knew she would never return to. She walked swiftly to the diner, hugging her coat tightly against her to protect her from the chilly wind.

It was your typical diner, bar type setup at the counter and booths all around. They even had a jukebox sitting in the far corner and a small makeshift dance floor. Not that anyone would want to dance at a small rundown place like this. Hotaru wiped a paper napkin on the surface of the table and the seat before she sat and minutes later, a tired looking, middle aged waitress approached her with a menu that was laminated but a bit dog eared on the sides, proceeding to rattle out what the specials were for tonight.

She ordered the house special burger with a side order of large fries and a malt shake. While waiting, she pulled out her phone and proceeded to log in to FRIENDCHAT. Both SkaterDUDE and Lapin Garcon were offline. Well, what did she expect? If she was at her favorite concert, just pulling out her phone would be considered rude. But then again, her tastes were on a completely different plane than Lapin Garcon.

When her food was served fifteen minutes later, she added an order of crab cakes and peach cobbler since the menu offered them too. She was halfway finished with munching on her burger before the small bell on the door jingled, indicating that another customer had arrived.

She glanced outside and noticed cars were beginning to leave the parking space. She wondered which of those cars carried her anonymous chat friend and was startled when a familiar voice spoke beside her.

"Imai-san?" Her purple eyes took in the sight of Ruka Nogi and Tsubasa Andou standing outside of her booth.

"What are you staring at Nogi?" She said with her brow raised.

"N-n-nothing.." He stammered but another look at him confirmed he was still gawking at her.

"If you have nothing of importance to say, then you either leave or you can sit by the booth and order your food." Just like that her thoughts about her anonymous online friend disappeared as annoyance set in.

Of all people that she could have encountered tonight, she had to encounter one that she worked with in an almost day-to-day basis. And it seemed like her tone of annoyance did not carry through as Tsubasa slid into the booth seat across from her followed by a slightly hesitant Ruka. She let out a small sigh and slid the menu across the table.

"I didn't expect to see you here Imai-san." Ruka said, apparently warming up to her even if she remained silent.

"Why not?" She asked without looking at him.

"Well, to be honest.. uhmm.. this doesn't look like your kind of place." Tsubasa offered when Ruka stammered trying to answer her question without being rude.

"Your point being?" She eyed the grinning star tattooed prankster.

"It's just unexpected, that's all…" he momentarily got distracted when he saw the heaping plates of food on the table. This place was cheap but the food was actually passable. She might even consider coming back here on a quiet day with no one to judge her.

"Is all of this for you?" Tsubasa was relentless and this time, it was Ruka who elbowed his rib.

"Got a problem with that?" She asked coldly.

"No. Wow. You must have great metabolism. With a figure like that, and an appetite like this…" he gestured towards the food. ".. your girl friends must envy you." He chuckled.

Silence ensued in the next few minutes before the waitress came back to get the two boys orders. Hotaru proceeded to finish her burger and fries when a notification popped up on her phone.

 **Lapin Garcon has sent you a message.**

She picked up her phone casually, not minding the sudden fast beating of her heart.

 **Lapin Garcon: Hey Chantage! Sorry I left abruptly earlier. Just got out of the concert.**

She waited a few minutes before sending a reply.

 **Chantage: it's cool. Had stuff to do anyway.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Didn't you miss me? :0**

 **Chantage: Keep dreaming bud. How was the concert?**

She couldn't help but smile at her response. And then she wondered if he was smiling at his end.

 **Lapin Garcon: Jam packed. It was fun. My best friend, well, other than SD came with his girlfriend.**

 **Chantage: N? The one that ditched you?**

 **Lapin Garcon: Yeah. It was nice of him to do it. And her too. I found out something though.**

 **Chantage: What?**

 **Lapin Garcon: Well, they have a complicated story, and it's not really mine to tell, but I hope the outcome is good though.**

 **Chantage: If you're not talking about it then I deem this story boring.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Let's talk about something else then. What are you doing?**

 **Chantage: Eating dinner all by my lonesome self. You?**

 **Lapin Garcon: Same, but I'm not alone, I'm with SD and another friend.**

 **Chantage: Didn't you just get out of the concert?**

 **Lapin Garcon: Yeah, we're eating at a place nearby.**

Somehow the setting he was describing seemed all too familiar to her. She looked up to find both Tsubasa and Ruka on their respective phones. She had an inkling but it was still too circumstantial to tell if her suspicions were correct. So she decided to test her theory out.

 **Chantage: So the Babymetal concert was held at the town next to where I live in. Does it mean you live in that town too?**

She felt a bit guilty for the lie, but she had to protect her identity.

 **Lapin Garcon: Looks like someone did her research. Yeah, I live in the same town.**

 **Chantage: So you go to high school in the public high school there? Or one of the private ones?**

 **Lapin Garcon: I could tell you.. but..I'm going to have to kill you.. XD**

 **Chantage: You know that line is like the great grandfather of cheesy lines.. *rolls eyes***

 **Lapin Garcon: My ego just took a huge burn. :(**

 **Chantage: Answer the question, else I'm going offline.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Why do you wanna know so bad? You gonna spring up on me and surprise me?**

 **Chantage: Hell no. I'm just an innately curious person.**

 **Lapin Garcon: One of the private ones. I'm not telling where.**

 **Chantage: Easy. There are only 2 private schools in that town. Alice High and Serina Yamada's Private School for Girls. And I'm pretty sure you're not a girl, so you're from AHS.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Jeez, you're smart. But yes, guilty. I'm from AHS.**

Her heartbeat went up a notch. That was one thing off the list. Now she just had to make sure. Her food was getting cold and once again thanks to this interaction with her anonymous friend, forgotten.

 **Chantage: So, does SD go to the same school?**

 **Lapin Garcon: Well, since we're talking about my life then yeah, he does. So does N and his new girlfriend.**

 **Chantage: Speaking of N. Why isn't he with you?**

 **Lapin Garcon: How do you know he isn't with me?**

She tried to think fast. She scrolled up on their conversation history and found that he said he was with SkaterDUDE and another friend. Thank the Gods she was still thinking rationally.

 **Chantage: You said you were with SD and another friend. You didn't mention N or his girlfriend. Is he or isn't he with you?**

 **Lapin Garcon: Oh yeah, I did say that. He had to take his girlfriend home. They already ate at some party up near the valley outskirts.**

 **Chantage: Why didn't you go to the party?**

 **Lapin Garcon: it's not really my scene. Most of the people there are a bunch of snobs.**

She raised her eye at his response. True, they weren't really friends in real life. She more or less just tolerated anyone from outside the elites that she worked with in the AV club. Before she could respond though, he seemed to have added another reply.

 **Lapin Garcon: Well, not all of them. N's girlfriend is one of them, she's part of this group that's like composed of the crème de la crème of our school. Cheerleaders, MVPs, Jocks, braniacs. And I thought she was one of the snobby ones too. But she isn't. I only got to hang out with her today but she seemed nice.**

 **Chantage: That's good. Anyone else on her group you don't think is a snob?**

She had a feeling now that he was talking about Natsume and Mikan. It made too much sense. He was Natsume's friend. N= Natsume. It was too much of a coincidence if he wasn't. And Natsume and Mikan had recently gotten together. And Mikan was part of the elites, the leader even. And they did just come from Reo's party. It definitely added up.

 **Lapin Garcon: Well, there's the basketball manager, he's sorta an OK guy. Then there's a couple of the cheerleaders who aren't really the mean girls type. And then there's the nice kid from student council. He wears glasses and isn't really mean to anyone.**

A part of her was disappointed to find that she wasn't part of the no snob list. Did she really come off as a snob to people? She was always aloof, and she wondered why the thought only bothered her now. She certainly never seemed to care what other people would talk about before. Speaking of which…

 **Lapin Garcon: And then there's this other girl. She's calm and cool. She can be scary at times, but she's okay.**

 **Chantage: Scary? How?**

 **Lapin Garcon: She's manager of the AV club that I am a member of. Tech savvy girl. She's always so distant to people. Even with their circle, she's called the "Ice Queen". And people are afraid to piss her off. She knows a lot. About everything and everyone. But she's very studious and not to mention cute.**

She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and if asked, she would probably suggest that the diner itself was humid and stuffy despite it being cold outside. By then Ruka and Tsubasa's food had arrived. She took a deep breath before responding.

 **Chantage: Do you like her?**

 **Lapin Garcon: What do you mean? Like as a person?**

 **Chantage: Yeah you said she was cute. So do you like her, a. as a person, b. as a friend or do you like her as more than a friend, like a crush of some sorts?**

She peeked at him from the corner of her eye, pretending to be watching the activities of the people still milling around the parking lot (smoking weed probably). He paused for a second and then she could feel his eyes on her. She pretended not to notice and subtly turned as if she had just been taking something out of her purse. He didn't wolf down his food like Tsubasa was doing and she finally addressed his staring at her.

"Nogi, do I have something on my face? Or is there any particular reason that you're staring at me?" She asked pointedly.

"No. I mean, I'm sorry to have stared. I'm just getting used to the fact that you're actually here in this run down old diner with us. We don't hang out often outside of the AV club." He said hesitantly.

"Well, this is fun, but I have somewhere to be." She pulled out a few bills from her wallet and placed them on the table before sliding out of the booth and standing up.

She glanced at her phone before she locked it and put it in her case and subsequently in her bag. There was no response from Lapin Garcon. (It would have been obvious to her since he had stopped looking at his phone) . She was now 100% convinced it was him. And somehow his answer to her question both excited and scared her. Nothing could get her that riled up much these days. And nothing pretty much scared her. It was a new feeling.

"Gentlemen, dinner is on me." She said before turning around and walking out of the diner amidst Tsubasa and Ruka's 'thank yous', and heading straight for her car. She walked briskly in the chilly night, once again hugging her coat around her. She could feel him watching from the diner's window but neither showed interest or acknowledgement that he was watching.

She was about to start the ignition when her phone beeped. She fumbled in her bag for her phone and once unlocked, she saw that he had responded. Her eyes wide and her heart beating fast.

 **Lapin Garcon: I think I do.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

 **So, exciting developments.**

 **Mikan has finally admitted she's fallen in love with Natsume. But will she have the chance to tell him? Or will she let him get Luna back and let him go?**

 **And Natsume's jelly! But he's still confused with what he wants? Will he go back to Luna?**

 **And Hotaru's finally found out about Lapin Garcon's identity. Plus she found out Ruka's got a crush on her! Will she let him know that she knows?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **UNRELATED NEWS: I got so frustrated that Pokemon Go was released for iOs and Android but is incompatible with my phone. (I'm using a zenfone 2 deluxe which has an Intel CPu) The whole world has gone gaga for this game and here I am stuck on a black screen T_T**

 **Who else has had this problem?**

* * *

 **N Risa –** I'm still thinking of a way to get DNCE inserted, so I'm gonna have to ask you to wait a bit for that. Hope exams went well!

 **YoNaMe –** Sumire is most likely scheming up an evil plan right now. Stay tuned for it in the next chapters.. and yeah, I hope you like Philophobia! XD

 **newroz –** Well the end of this chapter is sorta the beginning of a small arc for them in this fic ;)

 **lychiis –** Hey! Chantage is actually Hotaru (translates to 'blackmail' in French) and Miss_U is actually just a random person on the internet that joins the chat rooms. You were right about LG and SkaterDUDE though. XD

 **Derp1Derp2 –** She most certainly did! And looks like Ruka and Tsubasa reacted okay.

 **Anilissa –** Definitely close but still so far. Well Mikan's finally jumped that hurdle, but when will Natsume? XD And yeah Sumire's going to be the bad girl for a change, well along with Luna XD

 **Guest (who I am guessing is ToukaKaneki Ulle) –** So I think this was you who reviewed sans login to the site because we were talking about my updates from the last chapter review answers. Haha. And yes, in between work, sleep, and sometimes my other adulting responsibilities, I insert writing as sort of a palate cleanser. To ease my mind from the stresses of daily adult life. And thank you so much for being patient.

P.S. If ever this isn't you who's reviewing , please let me know that I just embarrassed myself. Hahaha ;)

 **blessifier –** Ohmigosh! You can't imagine how happy I was to get a review from you! Like for real. You are one of my favorite authors from the fandom, I always squeal when I see an update for Her Gaming Life in GA! Thank you! And I am deeply humbled that you love my story coz I love yours too! From a fellow author: thank you for the love 3

 **pennYnnep –** Well, her reaction is pretty much the title of this chapter. It's an inner struggle since she's not used to this kind of thing. Same thing for how Mikan and Natsume are feeling. The inner struggle is real XD

 **Guest (2) –** Thank you so much! Each and every review means so much to me. May it be one of my all time followers or even anonymous guests! Arigatou! :*

* * *

 **So story cycle update:**

 **Philophobia (NEW) - Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again - The Scam**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	12. Chapter 12:Trouble In Paradise

**So I'm back from my hiatus and working hard on these stories again. I'm stretching this out as much as I can since we're almost to the part where the Gold Homecoming Ceremony culminates! Though I have thought about it, this story may extend beyond the Gold Homecoming Ceremony.**

 **And to make up for my absence, here is a 5k++ update (winking at you N Risa) on your favorite story!**

' **Starting Over Again' was just recently updated and 'Philophobia' is up next! To those who aren't up to speed on my story updates, that has replaced 'Time After Time' and is starring Hotaru! ;)**

 **The response from the last chapter (specially the RukaRu part) was amazing! Thank you loves!**

 **I hope you still love me after reading this chapter! teehee**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Please, Nogi-san, please don't say anything to him. At least not until I get the courage to tell him."_

" _Call me Ruka, kaichou." He chuckled._

" _Only if you call me Mikan." He nodded in consent and let go when he spied Natsume arriving with Tsubasa and their drinks._

" _Your secret is safe with me." He whispered in her ear as he turned to both of his best friends with a smile._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12: TROUBLE IN PARADISE**

 **MONDAY AFTERNOON (WEEKEND AFTER REO'S PARTY)**

The student council and Gold Homecoming Ceremony committee are assembled in the viewing area of the A/V club's vast club room. They were watching the the announcement of events for the Gold Homecoming Ceremony on the school 's local news show 'Alice High Now' which was broadcasted live from the school. Natsume was also there, to give support to Mikan who was going to be on the show to give the announcements along with Sumire and Yuu who was both anchor of the news show and student council vice president.

"Good afternoon Alice High. I'm Yuu Tobita and with me is my co-anchor, Sumire Shouda and this is a special short broadcast for Alice High Now." Yuu gave a small smile to the camera as it focused on him before transferring the view to Sumire seated beside him on the small couch.

"Only three weeks to go before the Gold Homecoming Ceremony. We have a special series of activities lined up for the whole school and here to tell us all about it is Kaichou Mikan Sakura Yukihira." Sumire gestured to Mikan who was seated on a small armchair facing the two on the couch.

"Kon'nichiwa minna! So, as my good friends have said, the Gold Homecoming Ceremony is almost near. But that's not the only exciting thing in our agenda in the coming weeks. With me is a list of the activities we have planned for the next couple of weeks." Mikan lifted up and showed the piece of paper that was laminated and due to be posted out on the bulletin boards across campus before she began talking about the activities.

"We have a couple of exhibits from our Art Club and our A/V Club this week along with a bake sale from the Home Economics Club and a carwash fund raiser on the weekend by our Cheerleading team. The Basketball team led by our very own MVP, Reo Mori will be facing off against TZH this Sunday for the semi-finals." The screen was then filled with pictures of the members of the different clubs that Mikan had just mentioned.

"Next week will be Spirit Week where we will have dress themes for every school day so be prepared to flaunt your most fashionable and trendly looks. Themes will be posted on the board later today." Natsume watched through the monitors as the camera once again focused on Mikan who gave out her signature bright sunny smile.

"My oh my, so many thrilling events to look forward to. There's also a parade the day before the Gold Homecoming Ceremony, right Mikan?" Sumire's smile was eerily enthusiastic.

"Yes, there certainly is Sumire. And on the weekend after Spirit Week, before the Gold Homecoming Ceremony weekend which is open for everyone, there will be a pre-homecoming dance exclusive to the students of Alice High. Since our Homecoming Ceremony is open to everyone, alumni, parents and us, we want to make sure we have our own little dance to celebrate Alice High's Gold Anniversary! This dance will be semi-formal, compared to the Gold Homecoming Ceremony. So don't dilly-dally and ask out your special someone to be your date for the dance!"

"We appreciate you taking the time to be on air with us today Kaichou. Thank you so much for your hard work in making this celebration for the school possible and fun for everyone." Yuu said.

"It's my pleasure Yuu. And may I just say, I thank everyone from the student council, the homecoming ceremony committee as well as each and every student who has worked hard along with me to make this endeavor worth it. With everyone's hard work, I am certain the 50th Anniversary of our school will be successful and a blast!" Mikan's enthusiastic tone was contagious, as Natsume heard his classmates and everyone else in the room cheering and clapping.

"One last announcement for everyone before we close the broadcast." Sumire said in a serious tone.

"Nominations for our Gold Homecoming Queen and King are open until this Friday only. We would like to invite everyone to come forward with their nominations and drop by the Student Council Office to make their pitch. Also, for transparency and fairness, nominations will be deliberated upon by faculty and members of the student council. Should there be any student council nominees, they will be excluded from the deliberations. Student Council Office is open as early as 7AM and will close as late as 6PM at the end of the school day. If you have any questions, please feel free to drop by at any time."

"And there we have it folks. Kaichou Mikan Sakura Yukihira for the events announcements. So make sure to plan ahead, buy that special suit or dress and we'll all see you in your formal wear at Alice High's Gold Homecoming Ceremony! This is once again, Sumire Shouda and Yuu Tobita for Alice High Now."

"Aaaaaannndd CUT!" Hotaru's voice rang out in the small studio and the red light that said "LIVE" shut off indicating that the camera feed was cut off in lieu of closing credit and the Alice High Now jingle.

Natsume watched as Mikan lingered with Yuu and Sumire, probably talking about the activities. He waited patiently in the viewing room as the rest of the committee and the student council filed out and went to their respective offices. Mikan was walking towards the viewing room where she knew he was waiting when he saw Ruka walk towards her. Ruka was the camera-man for school events and the news show. He once again felt heat creep up his neck as he saw Ruka come close to Mikan and said something to her to make her blush. He didn't realize his hands were clenched at his sides until someone spoke behind him.

"They'd make a cute couple, right?" He tore his crimson eyes away from Ruka and Mikan who were still engrossed in their conversation to face Sumire's green eyes watching him from behind.

"She's my –" He trailed off not knowing what term was best suited.

"Girlfriend?" She finished his sentence for him and he nodded silently. She put a hand teasingly on his shoulder.

"Is she really, though? It's funny because just before you two **hooked up** , she had her eyes set on Reo." She put emphasis on her words to gauge his reaction as she walked closer to him.

"It wasn't like that. We didn't just hook up. She's special to me." He said in a low voice.

"But are you special to her? The way I see it, Mikan's the type of girl to always be one step ahead. She needed a date to save face after that fiasco with Reo and you needed a distraction from your heartbreaking break-up with Luna. Plus you're someone she can easily avoid once all the hullaballoo is over. Don't you think it's all a bit too convenient? Coz I do." By this time she was standing in front of Natsume, her hands placed seductively on his chest above his shirt.

"Don't talk about her like that. You don't know what you're saying."

"Oh? And you do? I've been her best friend since freshman year. Whereas you, have only been together for what, a few weeks? And you haven't spoken to her since middle school. Do you really know her that well?" She could feel him tense up and then leaned in to his ear.

"I can offer you so much more than what she's giving you now. The real deal, perks and all. I can even help you get Luna back, a 100% guaranteed. Think about it." Her breath was hot in his ear and his mind was swimming. She slipped a piece of paper in his hand which had her number on it.

"Call me when you've made the right decision." She said. She let him go just as Mikan walked through the door between the studio and the viewing room with Ruka. Sumire promptly said her goodbye to the group, acting nonchalant as ever. Natsume didn't realize he'd been holding in his breath until Mikan walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"What happened to you? You look flushed. Do you have a fever?" She asked as he brushed her hand away none too gently. She looked startled at him with questioning eyes.

"I have to go." He said gruffly and walked away without another word.

"I'll talk to him." Ruka said, giving Mikan a reassuring look before running after his best friend.

* * *

 **TUESDAY MORNING**

Mikan woke up to a text from Natsume.

 **Natsume +81 231 123456**

 **Can't take u 2 school 2day. Need 2 do something. Received 6:30AM**

She hastily propped herself up on her bed and typed up a reply

 **U ok? See u at school then? Delivered 6:32AM**

She sunk back down on her sheets, pondering on why Natsume had run off yesterday. Ruka had taken off after him but had yet to tell her anything about what happened. Natsume didn't call her that night nor did he come home when she was awake and that resulted to her having a restless sleep. She lay in bed, just thinking of him, wondering what he might be going through.

Thirty minutes later and without receiving a response, she got up, and went through the motions of getting ready. Since Natsume was her ride, and Sumire's number routed to voicemail, she called the only other person she knew lived nearby for a ride to school.

* * *

Natsume did actually go home the night before but it was already when he knew Mikan would be asleep. Neither of them had had a good night's sleep. He had laid in bed all night, thinking of what Sumire had said. It was safe to say he was having doubts. But it wasn't because of what Sumire Shouda had said to him. He'd already been doubting if Mikan ever had any feelings for him, just like he did for her. He was already stuck in a limbo. Trying to choose whether to go back to Luna, if she'd ever have him back which according to Sumire was a guarantee if he ever decides to hear what she had to say or if he'd stick it out with Mikan.

Seeing her interacting with other guys was becoming painful for him, even if she didn't really have any intentions of dating them. But what Sumire said struck a nerve. Mikan was the type of person who was one step ahead of everyone. She was a planner. Hell, she even planned this whole series of events for the Gold Homecoming Ceremony for the school. He couldn't deny that part of it was true. But was his part of it also just a step in her game? He couldn't very well confront her with it, since it would be too awkward.

He weighed it all heavily in his mind. And just before the sun rose, he decided to bite the bullet. After sending a quick text to Mikan, he showered and got himself ready. Then, he fished out the piece of paper in his pants' pocket that Sumire had slipped in. He dialed the number and was greeted by the surprisingly awake.

"Good morning Natsume."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I just had a feeling. So have you made up your mind?" He bit his lip unconsciously before he answered. It was now or never.

"I don't need your perks. I just need Luna back. If you can guarantee she'll come back to me willingly then I'll do you a favor."

"That's not what I offered on the table but it certainly is intriguing. You'll do anything I ask if I help you get Luna back?"

"Within reason. And just one favor."

"You're not in a position to negotiate, darling."

"Then you can take that stick out of your scheming ass and say goodbye Shouda." He said in between clenched teeth. This conversation was already giving him a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Now, now, don't be such a Grinch. Christmas is too far away. Fine. I'm reasonable. One, you need to break it off with Mikan, publicly. Two, you're taking me to both dances in the next two weeks. And before you object, I know for a fact that Luna won't mind. Luna will wait until after the Homecoming events are finished before she comes back to you. Those are my terms. Take it or don't, it's your choice."

"Why would you do that to Mikan? She's your best friend." He was beginning to regret calling her.

"All's fair in love and war sweetheart. Just think twice before you decline the offer. I can always get things to where I want them to be, with or without your help. But if you tell anyone about this, well, let's just say things will get a bit harder for you from both ends of the spectrum. I know about your scam with Mikan. And I'll just have to tell everyone about it. "Her voice was sickeningly sweet.

"Are you blackmailing me?" He peered through the blinds covering his closed window. Mikan had just stepped out of her house and was waiting on the curb. He was momentarily distracted trying to see who she was waiting for.

"Let's just say I'm giving you an incentive to say yes to my deal. It's a win-win for everybody." She said with a little giggle.

"Except for Mikan." He watched as Mikan waved towards an incoming familiar looking car. It was Ruka.

"Well, you know what they say. In life and in love, someone has to get hurt. It's not worth it either way."

"Why do you hate her so much? You're being a bitch, do you know that?" He watched Ruka get out of the car and walk towards Mikan who was still standing on the curb. He placed an hand on her shoulder and they stood there talking.

"Well, contrary to what the population of Alice High thinks, I am THE top bitch, not Mikan. So tick tock, time is ticking, what will it be?"

He watched as Ruka open the passenger side door for Mikan. He'd had enough. If he was already doing this, he was already screwing her. He couldn't back away from this now. Given the lengths Sumire was planning to go through to get a one up over Mikan, he was sure it would only get worse if he declined. He decided he wasn't good enough for her. Maybe this was God's way of saying that he wasn't meant to be for Mikan.

"I'll do it." He let the blinds slide back to their original position before walking away from the window.

He could see his future with Mikan slipping out of his hands. What he didn't see was that Mikan, before getting into Ruka's car was looking at his window with a worried face. He didn't see or hear Ruka giving her words of encouragement saying that everything was going to be okay with Natsume. But then again, everything wasn't. Because a few days later, he would have to break up with her.

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

Hotaru's phone beeped and she picked it up distractedly. She was looking over the editing on the special broadcast that would be shown on the school TV and website for the next two weeks. She glanced at the notification on her phone.

 **Lapin Garcon has sent you a new message.**

She tapped on it and it brought her to the FRIENDCHAT home screen and eventually loaded her private messages Inbox.

 **Lapin Garcon: Hey Chantage! You haven't been responding to my messages for two days now.**

 **Chantage: Aren't you supposed to be in class?**

 **Lapin Garcon: It's club period and I just finished my duties so I'm free. And I should ask you the same thing.**

 **Chantage: Well, 1 I have a very busy life. 2 you IM'd me first. What do you want?**

 **Lapin Garcon: I'm sorry. Did I catch you at a bad time?**

 **Chantage: Sorta.**

She let out an annoyed sigh. Ever since she found out that Lapin Garcon was Ruka Nogi, she wasn't able to stop thinking about him. It was unreal. The odds were definitely against her meeting someone online only to find out it's one of her own club's members. But here she was in this predicament. Only to make matters worse, she'd lied to him. There was no way she'd come clean in this situation. It would only make her look bad. So her best course of action was to avoid chatting with him. Even if she didn't want to. She wasn't really sure how she felt about him. Prior to signing up on FRIENDCHAT, she never really even looked at him in any way. He was just one of her classmates. Yes he was cute, attractive even. But his juvenile-ish attitude and skipping classes with his friends wasn't appealing to her.

 **Lapin Garcon: Should I just IM u L8r then? =(**

 **Chantage: its fine. What did u want to ask?**

 **Lapin Garcon: So remember that girl I told you about?**

She held her breath as she read his message. She knew she couldn't avoid this topic with him if they continued to chat. She thought for awhile before deciding to respond.

 **Lapin Garcon: U still there?**

 **Chantage: Vaguely. The scary one?**

 **Lapin Garcon: LoL. Yeah, well I thought about what you asked me the other night.**

 **Chantage: What was it again?**

 **Lapin Garcon: If I liked her like as just a regular person or if more than that.**

 **Chantage: I don't recall you answering that.**

 **Lapin Garcon: You sure do have short term memory.**

 **Chantage: I do not.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Lol. Fine. You don't. But just to jog your memory, I did say that I think I did.**

 **Chantage: Okay, so now? You changed your mind? You think she's a scary monster right?**

 **Lapin Garcon: Hey, I didn't say she was a scary monster. Scary, sometimes, yes. A monster? Not quite.**

 **Chantage: Ok. So where is this going? And what was your question?**

She waited for his response. A full five minutes had passed before she forced herself to look through the window of the editing room towards the studio where she knew Ruka was. She was startled to see Mikan talking to Ruka. She knew they knew each other via Natsume but other than that, she didn't think they'd be talking to each other without him. Mikan appeared to be upset over something and Ruka had a hand on her shoulder. She watched silently as Ruka pulled out his handkerchief and lend it to Mikan who accepted it gratefully. She watched as Ruka comforted the crying Mikan, her head on his shoulder.

She logged off the app and shut off her phone. She continued working on her editing, distracting her mind from the scene she had just witnessed before she eventually gave up on her work. Her mind was in overdrive.

'You shouldn't even be affected. He's not your boyfriend. He doesn't even know it's you he's chatting with.'

'Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he thinks I'm too high maintenance.'

'Why am I so worked up over him? Do I even like him?'

These were just some of the thoughts that plagued her mind that she didn't notice he had entered the editing room. She jumped when she heard his voice.

"Imai-san?" He was right behind her and he looked just as shocked as she was. It was rare that anyone got to catch Hotaru Imai by surprise.

"What is it Nogi?" She said irritably.

"I'm done with maintenance on the camera. And I've set aside the tapes we needed for editing. I need to attend to an important matter, is it okay if I leave early?"

"Fine. Go. But you'll have to make up the lost hour some other time. It will be unfair to the others if I let you off the hook." She said in a deadpan tone.

"That's alright. When do I need to do the make up time?"

"I'll let you know once I figure it out. Go." She muttered as she turned back to her computer, effectively dismissing him.

She waited for the door to close behind him before walking back to the window where she watched just as he walked out with Mikan. He had an arm around her shoulder. She had stopped crying but was still distraught. She couldn't help but feel like, she wanted to know how it felt to have his arm around her shoulder. She shook those thoughts from her head. She couldn't and shouldn't feel like this. She didn't know why. But she just felt like having a crush on Ruka Nogi might just be her undoing.

* * *

 **~FLASHBACK~**

 **SATURDAY NIGHT (THE NIGHT OF REO'S PARTY)**

Sumire stormed out of Reo's house and got into her car. She was pacing herself, trying to stay calm to avoid making an even bigger scene. She'd always played the part of the designated dutiful best friend. But in all honesty she was jealous. Super jealous of how Mikan always seemed to get the best of everything. She was the embodiment of what Sumire wanted but could never be.

She couldn't help but feel somewhat elated the moment she learned that Reo started to date Yuri. It left her on an even playing field with Mikan. Neither of them had dates to the homecoming dance. Nobody she deemed of importance had asked her. If she hadn't broken up with Mochu she'd probably ended up going with him, but since that was no longer an option, she was left in a vulnerable state. But now that by some bout of sorcery, Mikan appeared to be going out with the resident bad boy, she was left once again in a trail of dust without much options.

At first she had been complacent. Natsume Hyuuga had this juvenile-ish, bad boy attitude that she was sure would not gain popularity among the elites. Boy, was she ever so wrong. So her annoyance with the situation soon became frustration, until that night, when she finally felt like she'd had the last straw.

Her fingers drummed against her steering wheel as she navigated towards the town. It's high time she gave Luna a visit. She stopped the car at the familiar part of town she hadn't been in for a long time. She thought back to the last time she'd been there.

" _I'm glad you're here Sumi-chan! High school will be so much fun!" Luna looked excitedly at Sumire who was seated on her bed. She was shifting in her seat, clearly uncomfortable. It was the weekend after the first week of school._

" _Yeah well, I didn't really want to be stuck in Serina Yamada's Private School for Girls." The green haired girl answered non-committedly._

" _Can you believe those other girls we overheard talking in the cafeteria yesterday? I mean, they are so stuck-up and full of themselves. That Yukihira girl really gets on my nerves. As early as now, she's planning to throw the grandest homecoming party during senior year. Hah! Who would want to vote her as student council president? " Luna was blabbering on and on and pretty soon Sumire tuned out._

 _Luna stopped talking after she noticed Sumire wasn't really paying attention. She hardly touched the soda and chips Luna had laid out in front of them._

" _Sumi-chan what's wrong?" Sumire could barely look her in the eye. She felt guilty at what she had to say but she knew she had to say it._

" _I'm sorry Luna. I don't think I can hang out with you anymore." She promptly stood up and turned to leave but then Luna began to cry._

" _But why? Why don't you want to hang out with me?"_

" _Because, that Yukihira girl you're talking about, Mikan, is now my friend. And I can't hang out with you if I'm with them." It pained her to have caused Luna to cry but she toughened her resolve._

" _B-b-but why? Why would you do that?" Luna's voice broke in between her sobs._

" _I'm sorry Luna." She couldn't bring herself to answer Luna's question and just left the young blonde in tears._

 _After that Luna never spoke to her in school. Whenever they had a class together or would pass by each other in the hallways, she would earn a glare from the blonde. Eventually, the hostility faded into estrangement._

Now here she was, parked outside Luna's house. She could see Luna's car in the driveway and her mom's car in the garage. Looks like the Koizumi's were home. She mustered up her courage and shut off her engine before getting out of the car and locking it.

She walked slowly towards the door and rang the bell. The chimes sounded just as whimsical as they did whenever she went over how many years ago, but to Sumire, they gave a foreboding sound. She could hear footsteps coming from inside becoming louder as they neared the front door. Luna's mom opened the door and looked surprised to see her.

"Sumire! What a pleasant surprise! I haven't seen you since the PTA mixer that the student council organized. How have you been?" The woman in front of her could double as Luna's older sister. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Luna.

"I'm fine Auntie. Is Luna home? There's something I need to talk to her about."

"She's upstairs in her bedroom. Be my guest and head on over there, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you. It's been awhile since you came over." Luna's mom let Sumire enter and went back to her study leaving Sumire to navigate throughout the house.

She looked around the living room before heading up the stairs. The furniture was still arranged the same way and aside from a couple of new pictures in frames, nothing much had changed. She walked gingerly in the upstairs hallway, stopping short at the second door to her right. It was the door to Luna's bedroom.

She knocked two times before she heard a muffled response from the other end.

"I'm not hungry mother." Luna's unmistakable voice wafted through the door.

"Luna it's Sumire.." Sumire's voice was hesitant but audible from the other end. She heard shuffling before Luna's footsteps thumped towards the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked whilst glaring at the green haired fashionista at her door.

"We need to talk."

"From what I recall, you made it clear years ago that we had nothing in common left to talk about, Miss Student Council Auditor. Or should I call you Alice High Now Co-Anchor?" Luna crossed her arms across her chest still not letting Sumire in.

"This is important. It's about Natsume." Sumire could see that she had at least gotten Luna's attention.

"What about him?" Luna avoided looking into Sumire's eyes. But her tone implied she was curious about Natsume.

"You can't have been serious about breaking up with him."

"So what if I was? What's it to you? Has he started to ruin your precious friend Mikan's life yet? Or is it the other way around? " Luna's blue eyes flashed with anger giving Sumire an indication that she did indeed still care for the raven haired delinquent.

"Can you please let me in so we can talk, in private?" Sumire was a bit unnerved talking about sensitive things in the hallway where Luna's mom could overhear them.

"What's in it for me?" Luna could not be swayed and maintained her stance.

"If you have to ask me that, then you're not as smart as you think you are, dear cousin." Sumire said with an eerie smile.

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

 **Ok, so homecoming events have been announced. Look forward to some of the events featured on the next chapters! XD**

 **Sumire's true colors have emerged and her Natsume has agreed to her proposal! (OH NO!)**

 **Hotaru is still confused if she really has a crush on Ruka or if it may just be the online thing messing with her mind. XD**

 **PLOT TWIST ALERT! Luna is Sumire's cousin? You may want to ask how that happened but that will be explained in the next few chapters ;)**

 **Stay tuned for the next update!**

* * *

 **N Risa –** I hope finals was aced too ;) And no, having them get together would be too easy and too predictable. XD I'm glad I'm still able to surprise you with subtle plot twists here and there! :D

 **newroz –** I'm glad you loved that update. I'm not so sure you guys might like this one. Hahaha

 **Derp1Derp2 –** Well, she's not at that point yet. Seeing as she's a bit confused if she really has a crush on him. I mean, they were talking anonymously prior to her knowing it was him. And now it's a new feeling for her.

 **Anilissa –** Here's the trouble brewing. And regarding Ruka, no he has no inkling whatsoever that it's Hotaru, after all she did lie about where she lived so he has no idea whatsoever.

 **Yla –** Thank you so much! I don't know how I got there with the RukaRu pairing. It just popped out of my head and fingers ;) haha

 **GothicXHeartz –** Yeah well, the NatsuMikan pairing is currently on the rocks and RukaRu's not doing so good either. Stay tuned to see what happens next!

 **blessifier –** Sorry it took awhile. As noted above and from my other story, I went on a short hiatus during my cousin's visit and we went on a short trip out of town. You're awesome too! I can't wait for the next chapter of Her Gaming Life in GA!

 **ToukaKaneki Ulle –** I just turned 27 last May :D so it appears I'm you're senpai XD and no I don't mind. I've posted my age before on this site haha.

 **YoNaMe –** don't die just yet (out of excitement) there is more to come in the next few chapters! And better make it up to your mum and ace your homework ;) Philophobia is up next and I'm working on the next chapter for that so expect it in the next couple of days ;)

 **bad ass chick404 –** Yeah summer has ended here and it's the start of the monsoon season. I agree with you there though, rain and books (or tab/phone) are a great pairing to rain. Especially with a hot cup of coffee or milk or cocoa! XD

 **Jen –** Well things aren't looking good for either of them at this point. Hotaru is still deliberating about her feelings and telling Ruka the truth ain't even on her mind yet. As for Mikan well, the chapter above is foreboding news to her and Natsume's 'relationship'. The question now is, will he really do it? Or will he do something about it before it's too late?

 **kuroneko-chan1 -** *squeals* too!

 **ReneFurterar0 –** Don't worry, we all have those lazy moments. I'm glad you guys seem to like the RukaRu ship. Take a look at my other story "Philophobia" as it is a RukaRu fic ;)

 **lychiis –** so to get this in order. 1.) thank you so much! Mwah :* 2.) Well, I did imagine it up as how I see most teenagers , so yeah, I don't do that myself. LoL. It's just plain rude, although it's a sad reality in today's more digital times. Also, If you recall from the previous chapter, Hotaru did her research about the concert at the time that LG mentioned it, finding out that it was being held in their town. Then she went there, without a plan and it was by a mere miracle that she bumped into Ruka and Tsubasa. Through the process of deduction (during which happened during their IM conversation while eating) she was able to figure out that LG was Ruka. Looking at it from Ruka's perspective though. All he knows about Chantage was that she lives in the next town over. If you recall she hasn't really given him much to go on when it came to her identity. And they were on an online app on their phones, so he didn't really know it was her since she wasn't texting him using her regular number which he has because they are both members of the A/V club. And he wasn't paying that much attention to what Hotaru was doing at the table, since he was engrossed with chatting with Chantage. (ironic isn't it?) 3) Yeah well, my phone's not compatible nor is it available in my country so I'll have to wait till they push out the patch for intel processor phones since im using a zenfone 2 deluxe which runs on intel atom.

Hope I've cleared out item #2 and if you still have questions, feel free to review or to send it to me via pm ;)

 **jnrlove –** thank you so much! I hope u stay tuned!

 **deviedra –** yeah well Natsume is an even bigger shit now with what he's agreed to do with Sumire. SMH LoL (It's funny coz im the author and I'm making him do that haha) But everything does have a reason and I know where I'm going with this fic so stay tuned for what happens!

* * *

 **So story cycle update:**

 **Philophobia (NEW) - Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again - The Scam**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	13. Chapter 13: Over and Done With

**Tadaima!**

 **Here's another update!**

 **And before we proceed, I ask for your prayers for my hometown which was rocked by an explosion last Friday. Around 15 people died and more than 60 people were injured. #PrayForDavao**

* * *

 **And I have a question for all of you later so be sure to sneak a peek at the A/N at the end ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Can you please let me in so we can talk, in private?" Sumire was a bit unnerved talking about sensitive things in the hallway where Luna's mom could overhear them._

" _What's in it for me?" Luna could not be swayed and maintained her stance._

" _If you have to ask me that, then you're not as smart as you think you are, dear cousin." Sumire said with an eerie smile._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13:** **OVER AND DONE WITH**

 **MONDAY AFTERNOON (AFTER REO'S PARTY)**

"I have to go." Natsume said, brushing Mikan's hand away from his forehead and turning away. He left her standing there, staring at his retreating figure.

"I'll talk to him." She heard Ruka say as he gave her a reassuring look before running after his best friend.

Natsume was fast but with a stroke of luck and slight shortness of breath, Ruka was able to catch him at the parking lot. His car was stalling. Ruka walked up to the passenger side and knocked on the window which the former lowered slightly.

"What is it Ruka?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"Fine, then take me where you're going and we'll talk later."

"No."

"Open the damn door Natsume." Ruka knew he was pushing it. More often than not, he would just let Natsume's gruffness slide but this time, he wasn't having any of it. He heard the smartlock release and opened the door. The car finally started and Natsume slammed his foot down on the accelerator, speeding off without a destination in mind.

They sat in the car in complete silence. Ruka's presence was taking away his much needed space but he knew Ruka would ask eventually. And he never lied to Ruka. He just preferred not to tell him things if it didn't concern him. Most of the time, Ruka would never pry nor mind if he was in a funk. He'd just be there for Natsume, a silent companion, ready to listen if Natsume ever wanted to talk.

The thing is, he wanted to tell Ruka everything. He already told him about the scam. But now everything had changed. He wasn't sure of what to do anymore. He wasn't sure he wanted Luna back. He loved Luna. But Mikan's reconnection with him brought about things he never felt with Luna. And it was so damn confusing. Mikan was doing her part well. She was pulling off the perfect girlfriend act for him. It even felt so real. But he knew deep down, a part of what Sumire Shouda had told him was true. Mikan was always one step ahead of everyone. And he saw how Ruka and Mikan interacted at the concert last weekend. They didn't even have an awkward moment. Maybe he likes her? Or could be the opposite? He felt guilty thinking about being jealous of his best friend. Was he always going to be just a substitute? A stand-in? First with Reo and now could Ruka probably be his rival? His mind was swimming with all these thoughts. And he didn't know where to start at all if he talked to Ruka. So he opted to remain silent.

"You alright man?" He could Ruka had many questions just by looking at his eyes.

"I'm fine Ruka. Just tired is all." He kept his eyes on the road, just driving through the town.

"Mikan-chan is worried about you. You looked agitated when we got to you then you left suddenly." Ruka was suddenly pushing which was so unlike him.

"She'll be fine."

"Are you sure? She seemed plenty worried to me…" He interrupted Ruka before he could say another word.

"If you're so concerned about her, then why don't you get out of the damn car and comfort her!" The words left his mouth before he could think. He'd stepped on the brakes as well and released the smartlock on the passenger side door. Ruka's jaw dropped. It was the first time Natsume ever spoke to him like that.

"I said get out of the damn car Ruka!" He couldn't stop. And his mind anguished because of it. His jealousy was getting to him. Ruka disembarked and he speeded off, leaving his best friend on the sidewalk.

He knew he couldn't go home yet since Mikan could easily drop in on him. So he opted to go to a place he knew no one would know him. It was a bar in the next town over. The owner wasn't strict and as long as he didn't start any trouble, would sell him beer and leave him in solitary peace. He spent the next few hours with his phone shut off, nursing one bottle of beer, until it was late enough that he knew Mikan would be asleep.

He eased his car into the driveway silently and walked to his room in complete darkness. He didn't crack open a light, knowing the place by heart. He flopped onto his bed, wanting sleep to overcome him but it never came. Instead his thoughts haunted him as he stared at Mikan's window across from his own. A part of him wishing she'd turn on the light and look for him, so he could tell her how he really felt and they could make sense of this madness. But a bigger part of him felt like, she didn't feel anything special about him, and that this was all really a big scam. A scam to make the others believe they really were in love. But the sad thing was he fell for it too.

The next morning, he would be sucked into an even bigger scam. And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

 **TUESDAY MORNING**

Ruka opened his eyes groggily to the ringing of his phone on his nightstand. Rubbing off the lingering cobwebs of sleep from his system, he answered it without checking who was calling.

"Hello?" His voice was scratchy and it was apparent that he had just woken up.

"Ruka?" The voice on the other end was hesitant.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"It's Mikan Yukihira. I'm so sorry. Did I wake you?"

"It's fine Mikan. Are you okay?"

"Uhmm. I'm so sorry for the trouble but Natsume said he couldn't give me a ride today, he said he has some stuff to do. And I know you live nearby. Can you perhaps give me a ride? I tried calling Sumire but she's not picking up and my mom is out of town and has the car…" She was clearly nervous asking him for a favor. Initially he thought she was calling to ask if he was able to talk to Natsume. Not that he had any good news for her in that department.

"It's fine Mikan. I'll pick you up in let's say half an hour from now?" After cementing their plans, he got up and got ready. He wondered what Natsume was up to. And he prayed whatever it was, he would snap out of it. He knew Natsume loved Luna. And since Natsume confessed to the scam with Mikan, and Mikan eventually confessed to Ruka about her growing feelings for Natsume, he felt an urge to sort of be there for her. They weren't even close friends but somehow he felt at ease with her after she had inadvertently bared her feelings. He felt that despite the history of their cliques, she wasn't as bad as he'd initially thought she'd be.

He was at Mikan's house a few minutes after the half hour he promised her. She was waiting at the curb, and he got out of the car to bid her a proper good morning and to open the car door for her.

"Thank you for picking me up Ruka."

"It's no problem at all Mikan. Are you alright?" He happened to glance at Natsume's house and noticed his car was still in the driveway. The blinds were closed at his bedroom window and Mikan followed his line of sight before sighing heavily.

"He's been acting strange since yesterday. We were okay after the concert."

"Did you tell him about your feelings?" She blushed instantly recalling how she had ultimately bared her feelings to someone she barely even knew. He opened the car door for her and she stole one last glimpse at his window before getting in.

"I haven't yet. I don't know how to start that kind of conversation out of the blue with him. I don't even know if he likes me the same way." She mumbled as she got into the car.

"Don't worry about it too much Mikan. Everything will be alright." Neither knew that Natsume was just there, looking at them. And that he had ultimately made his decision after watching them.

* * *

 **FRIDAY AFTERNOON**

It's been three days since Mikan last saw Natsume. This would now be the fourth and she was getting worried. She'd dropped by his house yesterday but no one was home. His father was away at some sort of convention. His car wasn't in the driveway nor the garage. He didn't come home while she was still awake from Tuesday through yesterday. Hard as she tried, he would not answer any calls nor texts coming from her. Ruka hasn't heard anything from him either.

"Mikan, we have a committee meeting after Hotaru wraps up the editing for the special." She nodded silently, despite not feeling up for it. It was the first time she was not in the mood to prepare for the school's festivities and her friends, who also noticed Natsume's absence had asked her about it. She'd easily brushed it off as him not feeling well and thanked them for their concern.

She walked off from her last class of the day looking less cheerful than her usual self. Distracted, she bumped into Anna and Mikan's books scattered on the floor.

"Kaichou. Gomen! I didn't see you! Are you alright?" Anna helped her pick up her things. She was holding some printouts and was on the way to submit them to the faculty room.

"I'm fine Anna, just a little distracted is all." She replied.

"Why aren't you with Natsume-kun? Sumire said Natsume called her out to the parking lot." The pinkette asked the brunette.

"Sumire?" She was somewhat surprised he would talk rather to Sumire first rather than herself. She stuffed her things into her locker and ran towards the parking lot. She needed answers.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

"It took you long enough to show your face to school." Sumire was in his car in the passenger seat.

"I needed time to think." He said not looking at her. His eyes were far away, distant and cold, staring at nothing in particular.

"Well, since you wasted three days doing nothing, you need to do what you agreed to now."

"What if I don't want to do it?" He countered, whipping his head back abruptly to glare at her.

"No turning back now. You lose everything if you do. Luna most of all. She'll only agree to come back to you if you do this favor for me. And you're not the only one who will lose. Mikan's reputation will be ruined once this little scam of yours is out in the open. Could you really do that to her?" Sumire asked with an expectant eyebrow raised.

She'd been texting him the past couple of days, threatening him to make an appearance and break off with Mikan by Friday or else the worst would happen. She was happy he had finally come to his senses. She also knew Mikan was down in the dumps after not hearing from him. She made sure Anna knew were she was going.

" _Hey Anna, I just got a call from Natsume." She said slyly as the pinkette entered the Student Council Office._

" _Natsume Hyuuga? Mikan's boyfriend?"_

" _Yeah. He said he needed to tell me something important. So I'm stepping out for a few minutes, just in case anyone_ _asks_ _for me okay?"_

" _Okay." Anna gave her a weird look before spreading out her paperwork on the table._

Sumire was trying hard to keep her glee inside. Mikan was bound to arrive any time now and she needed this plan to work. Since Natsume didn't break it up with her then she had a plan B. Mikan was going to come looking for Natsume. And from where she was sitting now in Natsume's car she could definitely see if someone would exit the school towards the parking lot. Not to mention she had 20/20 vision.

"Why are you doing this to me? To her? To us?" She scoffed at his question.

"Do you really think you have a real relationship with her?" Her question made him pause. It was the opportunity she needed. She spied Mikan running out of the school doors and heading towards them. She knew she'd be there in a matter of seconds. So while Natsume was distracted, Sumire made her move. Just before Mikan reached them, she took Natsume's hand in her own and placed it on her nape.

"What the hell are you do—" His protest was cut off as Sumire pulled him in and kissed him on the mouth. At first he was surprised. He couldn't think. And then he felt her push him away. And the next thing he saw was Mikan staring at them wide eyed with tears running down her cheeks. Before he could get out of the car, she'd already fled back towards the school.

"What the fuck was that stunt for Shouda?" He said to the girl sitting calmly next to him.

"Well, you clearly had second thoughts of making the breakup public so I gave you a pass and gave Mikan a reason to break it up with you. If she decides to face you at all. I can pull it off to say that you kissed me and not the other way around, you know, the way your hand was on my nape and all and I pushed you away after you kissed me. But I'm not going to do that. Because you are going to say, to anyone who asks that you were only dating Mikan to get to me. That I was really your goal. Got that?"

"You're sick Shouda." He said disgustedly.

"You say that now but you'll thank me later when you get Luna back. Pick me up at seven tomorrow." She said nonchalantly as she exited the vehicle and headed back to the school. There were a few unexpected bumps in the road to get her plan executed but it was working out to her favor despite that.

* * *

'I can't believe it.' It was the only thought that kept on going on and on in her mind.

'Why did he do that? Why'd he kiss her? Why?' Mikan kept on running. Her vision was clouded and blinded by her tears as she pushed past the throngs of students that were on the way to exit the school for the week. Was Sumire the reason he was so distant recently? If he liked her that much then he should have just told her and she would've figured something out. She'd be hurt yes, but she didn't expect him feel like she did for him. She didn't expect him to fall in love with her too.

She kept on running until she reached the auditorium. She reached the A/V room and burst in, startling the A/V club who were still hard at work for the Gold Homecoming festivities' coverage. She spotted Ruka and called out to him.

He turned towards her with a worried expression, pocketing his phone which he had been busy with prior to her arrival.

"What's wrong Mikan?" He asked as he approached her. She looked like a mess. Her mascara had run down her cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy. He put his hand on her shoulder to steady her since she felt her legs giving underneath her.

"Na- Natsume.." It was the only word she could muster in between sobs.

"What happened? Is he okay?" He brought out his handkerchief and she took it gratefully.

"He kissed Sumire." She said finally when she caught her breath.

"What? Why would he do that? Are you sure it was him?"

"I'm not blind Ruka. They were in his car. Anna told me earlier that Sumire was with him since he had called her. I went out to the parking lot, and saw him kissing her." She said, the tears she had been trying to hold back now falling again.

"I'm sorry Mikan. I don't know what's going on. But I'll talk to him." He offered to which she shook her head.

"No. Don't. I've seen enough. You don't need to meddle in this. I don't even know why I came straight to you. Maybe because you're the only one I've told about how I feel about him." She turned to walk away but he pulled her back gently.

"Hey, I'm your friend now too. I want to help. But I respect your decision. Why don't I drive you home?"

"I still have the committee meeting."

"Then skip out of it. You've done more than enough for the festivities that all that's left is to get them executed on the day of. They'll do fine without you for a day. Let me just ask Imai-san for permission to leave early and we'll head out, okay?" She nodded, too emotionally exhausted to put up a fight against his insistence. She sat down on one of the chairs while he went to the editing room where Hotaru was.

Mikan's excitement for the days to come disappeared. All she felt was the pain and sadness that comes with heartbreak. Sure, Natsume and her weren't a real couple, but she'd felt something with him despite them not talking about it. She felt that somehow Natsume did care. But it looks like she was wrong. And now, for the first time in years, she didn't know what to do.

* * *

"HOTARU!" She looked up from the binder she was looking at to the person who had called her name. She found herself face to face with Anna Umenomiya and Sumire Shouda.

"What is it Anna?"

"Have you seen Mikan? We've been looking for her everywhere. She didn't come back when she ran out to find Sumire with Natsume." The purple eyed high schooler kept her face neutral while her mind analyzed the situation. Ruka's words rang in her head.

" _I need to attend to an important matter, is it okay if I leave early?"_

She had seen him leave with a distraught looking Mikan. Maybe something had happened. Anna was looking worried and though Sumire was not being her usual bitchy self, she could see something in her classmate's eyes she couldn't quite figure out. So for the second time in her life, she lied.

"No, I haven't. Why, what happened?" She asked with a disinterested tone.

"Natsume called and told me he had something to tell me. But then when I got in his car, he confessed his feelings to me and said he wanted to take me to the dance instead of Mikan. Then he kissed me. And I pushed him away, but Mikan had seen us and ran before either of us could get out of the car." Sumire explained. Hotaru couldn't quite put her finger on it but Sumire just sounded a tad overexcited and her story definitely had some loopholes in it.

"Since when were you interested in juvenile delinquents Shouda?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm not. I mean I'm flattered and he's hot and all but Mikan's my best friend! I'm appalled that you could even think I'd do that to her!" Somehow, Hotaru felt that Sumire's reaction was rehearsed but didn't comment on it.

"Well in that case, then Hyuuga's got weird taste in women. Come on, I have a copy of the agenda so we can proceed without Mikan. She's committee head but in case of her absence, I'm second in command so I say we get this show on the road. We still have to prepare for the dance tomorrow. " Hotaru said and proceeded to walk towards the Student Council Office.

* * *

"Feel better?" Ruka asked as he looked at the glum looking brunette across from him in the booth.

They had had a silent drive from school and he was taking her home when the silence was dispelled by the sound of a stomach grumbling. Funny enough that Mikan had looked at him sheepishly and asked if they could go through the drive-through of the nearest fast food chain. He suggested they grab an early dinner, his treat and she'd agreed. They somehow had a mutual silent agreement to no longer talk about what happened. He didn't want to upset her again because she clearly didn't look like she wanted to talk.

She was looking out the window of the restaurant they were in, her mind lost and faraway. He let her be, pulling out his phone, suddenly remembering his interrupted conversation with Chantage on FRIENDCHAT. He logged on and sent her an apology for his abrupt departure in their chat.

 **Lapin Garcon: Hey, sorry I left you hanging. A friend came and had a problem so I had to help her out.**

He didn't expect a response and was startled when she responded after a minute.

 **Chantage: Everything ok?**

 **Lapin Garcon: With me, yeah. Her? Not so much.**

 **Chantage: Oh ok. So what did you want to ask me about earlier?**

He was typing his response when suddenly, Mikan suddenly laughed. It was an odd, sarcastic laugh. He raised his brow in a silent inquiry of what she was laughing at and it took awhile for her laughter to dispel before she could speak again.

"I'd originally thought up of this 'scam' of ours so that I wouldn't end up dateless on the Gold Homecoming Ceremony since, you know, Reo found Yuri and nobody else had asked me…" She said by way of explanation. He nodded at her to urge her to continue without breaking her momentum. "Who'd have though I would fall for my own scam, and to top it all off, he doesn't feel the same way, ends up falling for my best friend for Kami-sama knows what reason? I don't even think they've had a proper conversation before he pretended to go out with me." She threw her hands up in mock surrender of trying to figure out the scenario.

"The funny thing is, I realized, I wasn't even in love with Reo Mori to begin with. It was a heady daydream, the MVP and the Student Council President. Now, I finally fell in love with someone, but he doesn't love me. Now here I am, back to square one, brokenhearted and dateless. "

"Well, you're not alone." He laughed lightly.

"You're going alone?" She asked.

"I was actually planning to ask someone after A/V Club, but I didn't get a chance to…" He cut off his words, suddenly conscious of the implication he had just uttered.

"OH MY GOD! Ruka! I'm so sorry. It was because of me, was it?" She looked downcast, troubled that she had prevented him from asking out whoever he wanted to take to the dance.

"It's alright Mikan. I'm not even sure if she already has a date. I've had my eye on her for awhile now though I only realized I had a crush on her just recently." He said as their food arrived.

"I'm sorry Ruka. I've caused you so much trouble. How can I make it up to you?"

"Well, if you really want to make it up to me, why don't you come to the dance with me?" He asked and she looked surprised.

"Are you sure? I mean, I appreciate the pity-date and all but you can still probably catch the girl you wanted to ask out to the dance if you head back now. I can go on home after we eat." She said.

"Please, it's not a pity-date. We're friends now, aren't we? And we both don't have dates for the dance. So we can go as friends, right?" He said. It was more of an attempt to cheer them both on. He didn't feel anything for Mikan but he felt like he could at least do something to cheer her up after what Natsume allegedly did.

"Thank you Ruka. I'd be honored to go to the dance tomorrow with you." She said.

Ruka just smiled at her and resumed typing in his phone. He deleted what he had initially wanted to ask and replaced it.

 _ **(deleted message) Lapin Garcon: I wanted to ask if it was a good idea to ask her to the upcoming dance at our school.**_

 **(sent message) Lapin Garcon: I forgot. LoL. I'll IM u later. I have something to do.**

* * *

Natsume was sitting on the porch of Mikan's house, waiting, when Ruka's car appeared. Ruka had initially intended to just drop her off at the sidewalk but since Natsume was there, Mikan asked him to walk her to the door. Natsume wanted to clear things up with her. He wanted to explain. But seeing her now with Ruka, his jealousy came surging through.

"What are you doing with her?" Natsume asked angrily as he strode down the walk to where the two were. He had looked everywhere for Mikan at school and headed straight to her house after he couldn't find her.

"Hey, I'm just driving her home man." Ruka said, standing protectively in front of Mikan. She didn't say anything but held on to Ruka's arm.

"That's my job, I'm her boyfriend." Natsume's crimson eyes flashed with anger and Ruka stood firm.

"Yeah well what a fine boyfriend you are, kissing other girls in your car." He saw Natsume curl his fists and knew that he had hit a nerve.

"I came here to explain." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Then talk."

"It's none of your business Ruka. I need to talk to Mikan, alone." Mikan put one hand on Ruka's shoulder as if giving him a signal that she would respond to that. He stepped off to the side and let Mikan talk.

"I don't need anything from you Natsume. You don't owe me any explanations. We only pretended to go out. And clearly, I saw what I needed to see. I saw the reason for your distancing yourself from me the past few days. I only wished you'd told me earlier that way I won't end up explaining why I'm going with Ruka to the dance. So you don't need to explain to me. Just go. I'm tired." She heaved a big sigh as she finished, clearly expecting him to leave. It took a lot out of her to say what she did even if she didn't mean it. She wasn't really okay but she put up a front. She'd just proven that he didn't feel the same way she did. She wanted to cry and scream and curse at him like any girlfriend would do, but she technically had no right.

"You're going with Ruka to the dance?!" He asked angrily. His argument to her statement was quickly forgotten once he heard that she was going with Ruka to the dance.

"Well, after seeing you kiss Sumire, I assumed you'd asked her to go with you. And Ruka kindly offered to take me since I assumed myself dateless after that incident. So you're free to go. I'll take care of the explaining if anyone asks." Before she could say anything else, Natsume shoved Ruka and slammed him back onto the hood of his car.

"HEY!" She shouted as she tried to break them off from fighting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MAN?" Ruka asked as he fixed his shirt.

"Nothing. I quit. I'm done with this." He said as he stormed off towards his own house.

Natsume clenched his fists. He was angry. He was jealous. He was conflicted. He wanted Mikan to listen to him but she looked like she wouldn't. Her mind was made up. She had cried earlier but now she acted like it wasn't a big deal. Maybe Sumire was right. Maybe Mikan didn't feel anything for him and was only doing that for show. Maybe she didn't feel for him the way he did for her. Seeing as how easily she had gotten him a replacement. He was expendable. And it hurt him. It hurt him real bad.

 **END OF CHAPTER 13**

* * *

 **So Mikan thinks Natsume doesn't feel the same way for her as she does for him. And lets him go without asking for an explanation**

 **Natsume thinks she doesn't feel the same way for him as he does for her. And ends up not explaining his side about the kiss.**

 **Ruka wanted to ask Hotaru to the pre-homecoming dance but ends up going with Mikan. He still has no clue that Chantage is Hotaru but Hotaru knows Lapin Garcon is Ruka.**

 **Sumire's the b*tch in this fic. As you can clearly tell. LoL. Will her plan succeed?**

 **So what happens now?**

 **Stay tuned!**

* * *

 **newroz –** You and me both dear. I guess I'm tired of making Luna always the villain and felt the need to switch things up ;)

(P.S. Don't forget to vote on the poll on the bottom through your review)

 **N Risa –** I'm looking forward to that fan art! ;) and yeah, well, as this chapter clearly exudes, there's a lot of things unsaid that would/could straighten the issue out if only they had been honest with their feelings, but we all know how high school life is. And the story would be boring if they all confessed their feelings right? LoL. And I laughed at your Natsume rant for realsies. He is being stupid right now. But then again most boys are during that time and age. ;) hahaha (no offense to my boy readers, if any) Most guys I knew in high school are guilty of this. Haha.

(P.S. Don't forget to vote on the poll on the bottom through your review)

 **Anilissa –** Well, this chappie should answer your questions from the previous chapter. XD And I don't know about that being honest with their feelings, well not yet in the next few chapters anyway. And yeah, technically he didn't break up with Mikan, but a whole lot of things went worse and downhill thanks to Sumire. (instead of Luna for a change) LoL.

(P.S. Don't forget to vote on the poll on the bottom through your review)

 **ToukaKaneki Ulle –** Thank you for patiently waitinG! And yeah been so busy but don't worry I'm not abandoning my stories. You can if you really want to (make a story). All it takes is the determination and a little bit of inspiration ;)

(P.S. Don't forget to vote on the poll on the bottom through your review)

 **jnrlove –** well he didn't. But it's worse. Now they will really 'break up' from their 'relationship'. So what happens at the pre-homecoming dance? Stay tuned!

(P.S. Don't forget to vote on the poll on the bottom through your review)

 **Derp1Derp2 –** Well Natsume didn't do it but they broke up anyway. :( And more on the RukaRu pairing on the next chapter!

(P.S. Don't forget to vote on the poll on the bottom through your review)

 **SunBabyBoss –** Oh no! Is right. And uh-oh! Too. LoL. Thanks for reviewing!

(P.S. Don't forget to vote on the poll on the bottom through your review)

 **YoNaMe –** Hope exams went well? How's freedom? LoL. And yeah, you know me by now by reading my stories. He did sorta hesitate which was why he was gone for a few days but they still broke up anyways :( Stay tuned to see how this all plays out!

(P.S. Don't forget to vote on the poll on the bottom through your review)

 **deviedra –** You know I'm a sucker for plot twists and cliffhangers. Haha. And sorry to be a spoilsport, but he didn't. LoL. But.. well, what happens after? Stay tuned!

(P.S. Don't forget to vote on the poll on the bottom through your review)

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara –** just now. LoL. Sorry it took awhile. Been swamped at work.

(P.S. Don't forget to vote on the poll on the bottom through your review)

* * *

 **SPECIAL POLL:**

 **Okay, so I'm thinking of another two-part update for this fic? Mainly because I have this and the next chapter up in my head already and I feel like I'm on a roll for this. XD** **I already have the first half of the second part typed up lol!**

 **Thoughts? Yay or Nay? Let me know in your reviews!**

 **Stay tuned for the next update!**

* * *

 **So story cycle update:**

 **Philophobia (NEW) - Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again - The Scam**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	14. Chapter 14: On Impulse

**Okay. So I have received around many Yays and 0 Nays so far..**

 **Thank you to everyone who answered the poll and reviewed!**

 **If you have just clicked on to this chapter, might want to head back to chapter 13 and get caught up first before going here ;)**

 **Here's the next part ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

 **P.S. Thank you for your prayers. My family there is thankfully safe. I am in a different city but of course my heart is where my home is. And I don't know anyone who was killed or hurt but it's still sad though. Very sad. :(**

 _Previously:_

* * *

 _Natsume clenched his fists. He was angry. He was jealous. He was conflicted. He wanted Mikan to listen to him but she looked like she wouldn't. Her mind was made up. She had cried earlier but now she acted like it wasn't a big deal. Maybe Sumire was right. Maybe Mikan didn't feel anything for him and was only doing that for show. Maybe she didn't feel for him the way he did for her. Seeing as how easily she had gotten him a replacement. He was expendable. And it hurt him. It hurt him real bad._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14: ON IMPULSE**

"Welcome dear Alice High students to our pre-homecoming dance! Get your masks at the registration booth and wait for instructions on when to put them on!" Narumi-sensei greeted the student population gathered at the ballroom of the hotel they had rented for the occasion.

It was the first time that the school held a 'pre-dance' for the students before the homecoming dance and they had decided to provide a theme despite it being announced as semi-formal. Everyone had come dressed in their very best suits and dresses that matched the theme which was 'Mardi Gras'. Personalized masks were provided to each student as they entered the venue, a reminder given by the committee not to lose them as they played an integral role in a surprise towards the end of the night.

The committee members each had their own stations and once the masks were given out, they were free to mingle and endorse the rest to the teachers who would take over so the students could have fun. Misaki was in charge of the masks along with Hotaru at the registration booth, Anna and Kitsuneme were overseeing the caterers spread of food and refreshments, Sumire took charge of the program, Yuu with security, Yura was put in charge of lights and sounds, and Wakako with photography and coverage. Mikan was in charge overall and any major concerns would need to be reported right away to her and the teacher in charge which was Narumi-Sensei.

Once the registration was completed, they all gathered together at their table where their dates were waiting. There was a strained silence. Everyone from the committee had known about the commotion yesterday brought about by Mikan's absence. They were quite shocked that Sumire came with Natsume to the dance, but she had all told them that Natsume had insisted even if she was perfectly fine with going alone. Not that anyone believed her. Though no one said it out loud, they were skeptical of her story, and felt extremely sorry for Mikan who never once spoke or looked at the new couple at their table.

They were also surprised when Mikan came to the dance on Ruka's arm. Anna had come with Yuu, Hotaru came alone, and Misaki had come with one of the members of the basketball team. Reo had gotten special permission to bring Yuri, despite her being from a rival school, since he was the MVP, the coach pulled some strings to allow it. Misaki handed out the masks, one by one to the committee members, and then sat down next to Hotaru who wasn't surprised that Ruka had brought Mikan. She already knew it based on her conversation with him (unknown to him) that morning. And after that, she had made it her mission for tonight to find out what exactly was going on with them.

She passed by Misaki and her date near the refreshments table.

"Did you do it?" She asked as she received the glass from the server.

"Yep. Whatever it is that you're planning I hope it works." She said.

"I'm working on a hunch here, so I hope so too." Hotaru said as she sipped her punch. Her plan was in place. She was hoping it works.

* * *

 **EARLIER THAT DAY**

Hotaru logged on to FRIENDCHAT upon receiving a notification that Lapin Garcon had sent her a message.

 **Lapin Garcon: How are you?**

 **Chantage: Good. A bit busy. You?**

 **Lapin Garcon: Just chilling before the school dance. Thinking of someone.**

 **Chantage: How's your friend? The one with you yesterday?**

 **Lapin Garcon: She's doing okay, I guess. A little heartbroken, but she's coping.**

 **Chantage: She got dumped?**

Hotaru already knew who he was with yesterday so she decided to probe a little since he didn't know it was her to begin with. A little sleuthing never hurt anybody.

 **Lapin Garcon: Well, long story short, she pretended to go out with this guy, who's a friend of mine too. But they weren't really together for real. Up until she fell in love with him. She told me. I told her to tell him. But now, she caught him kissing one of her best friends in his car. Tragic right?**

This new piece of information brought to light something she had noticed earlier on in Natsume and Mikan's relationship. How sudden it was. How convenient after Reo met Yuri. And she was surprised to learn that Mikan had fallen for her own scam. At the same time she felt sorry for her given what happened with Sumire. But given that she had seen Natsume with Mikan, there was something completely off about the situation.

 **Chantage: Wat a scumbag. I feel sorry for ur friend.**

 **Lapin Garcon: yeah, well I thought he was pretending to go out with her to make his ex jealous but looks like he was after someone else. And the girl he kissed isn't even cute.**

 **Chantage: Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Physical beauty is, personality wise, that girl is a bitch.**

She couldn't help but smile at his reference to Sumire. It was true.

 **Chantage: Language.**

 **Lapin Garcon: XD Sorry. I'm just being honest here. But to end my story, I'm taking that friend to the dance.**

 **Chantage: Oh. How nice of you. You like her too?**

 **Lapin Garcon: Not in the way you're thinking. It's more of a friendly date. She worked hard to make this night a reality and I'll be damned if I let her sit on it with a heavy heart. Though I would have loved to ask somebody else.**

 **Chantage: Who?**

 **Lapin Garcon: Well, remember the girl I told you about?**

 **Chantage: the scary one that you liked?**

Her heartbeat began pounding the moment he mentioned it. Suddenly the conversation took a different turn than what she had intended.

 **Lapin Garcon: yeah. Well, I was mustering up my courage last week, to ask her to the dance, but since the fiasco with my friend happened, I didn't get the chance to ask her.**

 **Chantage: Oh. That's unfortunate. I have to go now. IM soon.**

She logged off and began to pace without waiting for his response. She needed to do something to get this confusing mess straightened out. She wanted to talk to Mikan about what happened, but knew that she couldn't say how she knew she had been faking the relationship with Natsume. She couldn't also ask Natsume or Sumire either. So she had to devise a way to get to the bottom of this once and for all. Maybe by then, she would have also figured out how she can come clean to Ruka without having to embarrass herself by admitting that she had lied and known all along that it was him. She wanted to know the truth. And she needed the distraction to her her mind off of Ruka Nogi.

She dialed a number, and once the other person picked up, began to take charge of the plan forming in her mind.

"Hello?" The other person on the line said.

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **AT THE DANCE**

"Okay my lovely students; can I have your attention?" Narumi-Sensei was on stage. The music was stopped and the students turned towards their teacher onstage.

"I would like to announce the instructions pertaining to your masks. Come eleven thirty, we will be switching things up a bit. We've distributed one piece of a specific kind of mask to each student here. For the last half hour of the dance, you are to find your partner with the same kind of mask and dance with them from the moment you find them until the last dance. We have verified attendance and ensured there are only two pieces of the same kind of mask and also, an even number of people so no student shall be left out. Also, no switching. We've recorded every mask provided to each student. We will also announce the nominees for Homecoming King & Queen! Enjoy the mystery! Ja!" Despite a little skepticism, there was a positive response from the crowd. People were looking forward to dancing with their mystery partner.

Hotaru noticed that Sumire was being ignored by most of the people at the table, which was clearly irritating the latter. Natsume just sat idly by, trying hard but failing to undetectedly sneak glances towards Mikan on the dance floor with Ruka while Sumire tried to get his attention to focus on her. He hasn't even asked her to dance yet. And clearly it was frustrating for Sumire.

Hotaru's eyes swept through the dance floor until she caught sight of Mikan and Ruka dancing. A slow song was on and Mikan had her hands around Ruka's neck while he had his in a respectful hold of her slender waist. Mikan was smiling at him, yet she could see that despite that, there was a sadness in her eyes. Sumire was finally able to pull Natsume to the dance floor and they were dancing a few feet away from Mikan and Ruka. She could see Natsume looking at the other couple's direction when Mikan's head was turned away and she could definitely see something there. A look of longing. If that wasn't a confirmation of her suspicion of Natsume's feelings, then she could be shot straight through the head.

Had she not had a plan, Hotaru would have strode straight towards Sumire and asked to cut in before navigating Natsume to Mikan's direction and cutting in to dance with Ruka before leaving the two alone. It was a good plan, but her own plan was better. She sipped her punch and leaned back on her chair with a sigh. It was almost time.

* * *

Mikan glanced at her watch. It was almost eleven thirty. She was still dancing with Ruka. Though she noticed a few times that he was distracted and accidentally stepped on her toes.

"Gomen, Mikan." He blushed as he apologized for stepping on her toes for the second time that night. She had caught the direction in which he was looking at.

"It's fine Ruka. It's a small price to pay for your offer to take me to the dance." She laughed. When he didn't respond yet again, she finally found out who he had been staring at.

"Hey Ruka." She gently squeezed his shoulder where her hand was placed while they danced.

"Yeah?" He said, startled that she had caught him.

"You've been dancing with me the whole night. Maybe it's time you ask Hotaru to dance with you."

"P-p-pardon?" Ruka blushed yet again, this time an even deeper shade of red.

"Go ask Hotaru to dance, silly. I'm beginning to feel guilty even if it was you who insisted you take me to this dance." She said, letting go of him now.

"What do you mean?" He tried to play dumb but she could see right through him.

"You've been staring at her the whole time we were dancing. Even I can tell a crush when I see one." She said and he decided there was no use denying it.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" He asked as he led her to the committee table and she nodded.

"I'll be fine." She sat down on her seat and watched as he approached Hotaru. She was pleasantly surprised to see Hotaru accept Ruka's invitation to dance and smiled to herself when she saw them start to dance. She thought they'd make a pretty good couple and felt good that she had at least been able to urge him to dance with the girl he intended to invite before the mask event would start.

Mikan had not been informed of the surprise mask event until she arrived earlier that afternoon to the venue. She wasn't opposed to it, but she didn't feel like dancing with a random guy for half an hour either. So a minute before eleven-thirty she put on her mask and pretended to mill around the crowd until she got to the backstage area. She'd decided she'd had enough dancing for one night and slipped away through a small nondescript door to the side. She had been to the hotel a few times the past month, for viewing and inspection if it met their needs, and was told of a passageway that led to a balcony overlooking a view of the city. Since barely no one was aware of its presence and it was well hidden at the back of the stage, no one was there to disturb her isolation. And it was just what she needed.

* * *

"Uhmm, Imai-san?" She looked up to find Ruka Nogi standing in front of her.

"What is it Nogi?" She pretended to be disinterested but deep inside, she could feel her heartbeat accelerate.

"Would you like to dance?" He had his hand outstretched towards her.

"Where's Mikan?" She asked.

"She said she wanted to sit down for a bit." He said. He blushed profusely with the white lie he had just told. He was almost at his limit, even daring to ask her to dance. A confession of his interest in her felt like a bit too much for him at this point.

"He had prepared himself for rejection. Even before he had eventually asked Mikan to the dance, everytime he thought of asking Hotaru something, he always steeled himself to hear her say the word 'No'. So he was surprised when she did the opposite and said 'Okay' and placed her hand in his. He quickly recovered, and led her to the dance floor, their presence making the people already dancing, stop and stare.

They were an odd looking yet stunning couple. The bossy and sometimes scary, president of the A/V club with the cute but somewhat rebellious golden boy. But despite their conflicting personalities, they looked quintessential. He in his dark suit with gold embellishment in the under shirt, and she in her purple sequined bodycon dress and heels that made her lavender eyes pop. The crowd couldn't take their eyes off of the two as they danced.

The song ended, and she was reluctant to let him go. But Narumi-Sensei already came onstage, announcing it was time to look for their mystery partner. She bid him goodbye to grab her mask and settled on her seat to wait for the unlucky soul who would be paired with her.

"Looks like it's going to be me and you again." She turned towards the sound of the familiar voice to see Ruka standing behind her. He had the same mask as hers and hidden behind his mask, despite his false bravado of being comfortable he was blushing like crazy.

"Didn't you have a different mask earlier?" She inquired, eyebrow raised. She had seen the mask he was holding and it definitely wasn't the one he was wearing right now.

"I swapped it out with an underclassman. He wanted to dance with this very pretty girl that was paired with my mask." He grinned at her. He was definitely feeling bolder today than any other day when it came to talking to her.

"You do know that defeats the purpose of the activity." She rolled her eyes as he shrugged and gave a sheepish grin. She let him lead her to the dance floor.

Her actions clearly contradicted her feelings. She felt elated that he had done what he did, even if she didn't show it. She also felt a twinge of guilt. She wanted to come clean to him but she didn't know how. The last half hour had been relegated to slow songs, so she placed her hands around his neck as he placed his hands respectfully on her waist, swaying to the melody of the music.

"You look pretty tonight, Imai-san." He murmured and she, in a moment of surrender, just placed her head on his shoulder. It was an intimate sight, but not uncommon amongst the sea of people dancing around them.

"Hotaru." She said. She didn't understand why she chose to answer that way instead of just simply thanking him.

"What?" He asked, momentarily confused. She lifted her head to look him straight in the eye.

"You can call me Hotaru." Only a few people called her by name, mostly the elites. And it was the first time she had let herself show her vulnerability. She didn't like to get close to many people. But she liked him. And she wanted to start somewhere.

"Okay." He could feel the heat creep up his neck. All he seemed to do today was blush whenever he was around Hotaru and he shook his head slightly. He needed to get it together.

She wanted to say something to him but she didn't want to ruin the mood either. Her mind (usually didn't have an issue processing words and planning a course of action) was oddly blank. She felt content to be like this, in his arms, even if it was just for half an hour. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and secretly smiled to herself. They stayed that way, just dancing in silence to the romantic music.

That feeling didn't last long though. She felt him stop and looked up. Her eyebrow twitched to find Natsume Hyuuga standing behind her. Ruka released her and she turned to face him.

"What do you need Hyuuga?" She said in between gritted teeth.

"I'm looking for…"

"Why?" She interrupted him before he could finish, knowing who exactly he was looking for.

"Does it matter?" He responded exasperatedly.

"It does. Because you've done enough damage for the past few days." He sighed, not bothering to respond and walked away with his shoulders slightly sagging.

"She's at the balcony." Hotaru said out loud, not looking at him specifically. "There's a secret door at the back of the curtains backstage." She knew he heard because when she glanced at his direction, he was headed towards the back of the stage. Ruka's eyes followed his best friend. He wanted to follow them and make sure Mikan would be okay, yet he wanted to stay with Hotaru too. He decided on the latter. Whatever happened between Natsume and Mikan was their own business. He didn't need to meddle in it. He just needed to be there if any of them needed him. He looked curiously at his dance partner and as they resumed dancing he couldn't help but ask.

"Why'd you tell him?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. It was the first time he did it so daringly. And little to his knowledge, his cerulean eyes had a riveting effect on her.

"I don't know what you know, but I believe they need to talk it out." She said.

"Why, what do you know?" He was curious now.

"Nothing really. You sure do ask so many questions." She wanted to kick herself. She was lying again. They began to dance again and she hid behind her mask in silence. She was beginning to hate this situation.

"Do you think they're in love?" Ruka asked and she responded almost automatically.

"Love is for saps." She felt more than heard Ruka's chuckle since her head was still leaning on his chest.

"What's funny?" She asked him and he seemed to have caught himself.

"Well, you sound just like someone I talk to on a regular basis." He said, unsure if he wanted to divulge his online activities. He wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be doing but still, he didn't feel like it's something he should share to a girl he likes. He knew how girls could get so riled up about things like that.

"Who?" She asked.

"A friend."

"Oh." She said.

"I would rather talk to you though than her." She looked up and saw his expression change. It looked like he was about to say something. And suddenly she felt something she had never felt before. Fear. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she was afraid he would get mad and judge her. She wanted to come clean, but she couldn't find the right words to say.

She couldn't just say 'Hey, you know that online site you're always on? Guess what? I'm Chantage!'. That 'friend you were talking to online? That was me! And you know what I like you. It all sounded so frightening to her. And suddenly she was overcome with the urge to just say it.

"Nogi, I have something I want to say…." She said and he looked at her expectantly.

She closed her eyes, the words at the tip of her tongue.

"I…." She thought of his face. And then she imagined the scenario unfold before her. She would come clean and tell him everything. And then he would get mad and never speak to her again. If she didn't realize she had feelings for him, she wouldn't have noticed or minded. But now, the thought of him not speaking to her, felt sad. She didn't want to lose what foothold she had on this. She wanted to tell him but she didn't have the guts yet to say it.

"What is it Hotaru?" The sound of her name from her lips was her undoing. She broke down inside.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." She broke free from his hold and ran towards the exit to her car. She just couldn't do it, and she another new feeling made its presence known for the first time in her life. Shame.

* * *

She could still hear the music as the ballroom was just below her, and when the music stopped, she could hear Narumi-Sensei announce it was time to look for their partners. She felt sorry for the person she was supposed to pair up with, because in all honesty, despite the heartache she felt, she only wanted to be paired with one person. And he was there with somebody else.

It was heart wrenching. That feeling of hopelessness she felt right now. She didn't notice the tears that had started to fall until she felt them rolling off the back of her hand. Thank God for waterproof mascara. She still had her mask on. She stood like that at the balcony, her hair blowing behind her with the cool breeze. It was dark, but she was illuminated by the light of the full moon and the thousands of stars twinkling in the clear night sky.

It was how Natsume saw her. He found the passageway that Hotaru mentioned and now he stood behind her, watching her from the darkness of the stairwell leading to the balcony. He was unsure if he should approach her. He had been conflicted all night. She'd seemed like her normal self. Except she treated him the way she used to before they had started that stupid scam. Like he didn't exist. Just like how she had brushed him off when he tried to explain what happened to her yesterday afternoon. She made it sound like it wasn't a big deal. And that alone was enough for him to just give up. To accept the fact that she didn't care about him the way he did about her. What confused him was why she had cried when she saw the kissing incident with Sumire. Why did she run away? And why did she run to Ruka of all people?

These were the questions he had that he knew he needed the answers to. Maybe if she answered them, whether or not the answer was in his favor would be enough for him. Then he could finally let go. He didn't have a choice anyway. He had to let her go. Otherwise he could hurt her even more. And he didn't want that to happen. Sumire had made it clear that he had no say in the matter. It wasn't beneath her to do questionable things just to get what she wanted. He could easily bluff his way out of the blackmail she was holding over his head, but he couldn't risk Mikan's reputation just for his own freedom from Sumire's plans. He didn't care about Luna, but he loved Mikan enough to know what he had to do. Even if that meant he had to do things that would make her never forgive him.

He watched her in silence. She stood like a Goddess. A beautiful yet lonesome deity. And he was drawn to her. He was content in just letting it be. Watching her from afar, no matter how hard it hurt. She clearly wasn't in love with him. He wasn't angry now. He just felt empty. He heard Narumi-Sensei announce the last dance of the night and was about to walk away when a sudden overwhelming feeling came over him. As the soft, intricate melody of the piano wafted through from below, he let his heart lead.

'Just this once.' He thought to himself.

 **(Might want to search and play this song while reading this part 'Sayo' by 'Silent Sanctuary' [SONG IS NOT MINE AND USED ONLY FOR FEELS PURPOSES])**

He took swift steps until he was directly behind her. She had been too preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone was with her until he had his arms around her in a tight embrace.

She stiffened as she felt herself wrapped around someone's arms and struggled before he shushed her.

"Shhhhh.." He said softly and she stopped moving and turned to face him. She had recognized his voice and was surprised to find him here, much more so that he had his arms around her. Her throat suddenly felt parched. He had the same mask as hers, covering his face, but there was no denying it was Natsume.

She stood still, not responding to his embrace yet not pushing him away either. Neither of them found the right words to say to each other. Both of them hurting deep inside. Both of them conflicted. But neither having the courage to speak what's really on their minds.

 _ **~Minsan oo, minsan hindi~ (Sometimes yes, sometimes no)**_

 _ **~Minsan tama, minsan mali~ (Sometimes right, sometimes wrong)**_

 _ **~Umaabante, umaatras~(Going forward, yet moving backward)**_

 _ **~Kilos mong namimintas~(Your actions that are criticizing)**_

 _ **~Kung tunay nga ang pag-ibig mo~(if your love is really true)**_

 _ **~kaya mo bang isigaw, iparating sa mundo?~**_

 _ **(Can you shout it out and let the whole world know?)**_

She finally mustered up the courage to speak after a moment. She looked at him, her eyes full of questions through the holes in her mask.

"What are you doing here?" There was more to her question than just that, but he felt like he could only answer it literally, knowing it was better that way. Her tone had no anger in it, only sadness. And he felt it. In fact, he wanted to rid her of the sadness. He wanted to see her happy.

"I'm your partner for the last dance." He said as he gestured to their masks that matched. He wanted to ask her a lot of things, but he couldn't. He stepped away from her and bowed before extending his hand.

"Can I have the honor of your _last_ dance?"

She placed her hand hesitantly in his, and he pulled her close to him. They swayed slowly to the music on the balcony. Letting their body language speak for them instead of their words.

 _ **~Tumingin saking mata~(Look into my eyes)**_

 _ **~Magtapat ng nadarama~(Tell me how you really feel)**_

 _ **~Di gustong ika'y mawala dahil~(I don't want to lose you because)**_

 _ **~Handa akong ibigin ka~(I'm ready to love you)**_

 _ **~Kung maging tayo, sayo na ang puso ko~(If we get together, my heart is only yours)**_

She didn't know why, but she felt at peace. Despite everything that had happened, and no matter how hurt she was at what he did, it didn't seem to matter at this moment. What only mattered was that he was with her now.

 _ **~Walang ibang tatanggapin~(Won't accept anyone else)  
~Ikaw at ikaw pa rin~(It's you and you alone)**_

 _ **~May gulo ba sayong isipan~(Is there anything bothering your mind)**_

 _ **~Di tugma sa nararamdaman~(not in sync with your feelings)**_

 _ **~Kung tunay nga ang pag ibig mo?~(If your love is really true)**_

They fit together like puzzle pieces. There was no awkwardness between them. Everything else was forgotten. He pulled her even closer, his hold on her tightening as the music continued.

 _ **~Tumingin saking mata~(Look into my eyes)**_

 _ **~Magtapat ng nadarama~(Tell me how you really feel)**_

 _ **~Di gustong ika'y mawala dahil~(I don't want to lose you because)**_

 _ **~Handa akong ibigin ka~(I'm ready to love you)**_

 _ **~Kung maging tayo, ~(If we get together)**_

They stopped swaying and stood still. She was looking down at her feet and he felt the need to look her in the eye for what he wanted to say. He gently tipped her chin up to make her look up and removed the strap of the mask on the back of her head. When her mask was removed, he removed his from his own face. They stood there in the moonlight, just looking at each other.

 _ **~Kailangan ba kitang iwasan?~(Do I need to avoid you?)**_

 _ **~Sa tuwing lalapit may paalam~(When I come near, you always have an excuse to leave)**_

 _ **~Ibang anyo sa karamihan~(We're different in the eyes of other people)**_

 _ **~Iba rin pag tayo, iba rin pag tayo lang~**_

 _ **(And it's different when it's us, different if it's only the two of us)**_

And at that moment, right then and there, the both of them didn't need words. Natsume leaned his head down and captured Mikan's lips in his own. He put everything he wanted to say to Mikan into the kiss. He wanted her to feel everything. His love for her. His wanting her in his life yet he also conveyed his regret for the mistakes he made.

 _ **~Tumingin saking mata~(Look into my eyes)**_

 _ **~Magtapat ng nadarama~(Tell me how you really feel)**_

 _ **~Di gustong ika'y mawala dahil~(I don't want to lose you because)**_

 _ **~Handa akong ibigin ka~(I'm ready to love you)**_

 _ **~Kung maging tayo~(If we get together)**_

 _ **~Kung maging tayo~(If we get together)**_

 _ **~Kung maging tayo~(If we get together)**_

 _ **~sayo lang ang puso ko~( my heart is only yours)**_

She responded to the kiss, his feelings seemingly reaching her like he had intended. But she was feeling happy and melancholy at the same time. She was ecstatic, her heart was pounding hard in her chest, and adrenaline surged through her. She deepened the kiss, wanting to rid of the nagging feeling pulling at the back of her mind. The kiss felt right and wrong at the same time. It was like he was saying goodbye. And when he pulled away, ending the kiss which was both sweet and bittersweet, she felt a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Natsume… I…" He interrupted before she could say anything more.

"I'm sorry Mikan." It was all he said before he turned his back on her and left her alone in the darkness of the balcony once again.

She stood there, her hands to her lips, her heart pounding and her mind even more confused at what had just happened between her and him. And what it meant for the both of them for the future.

 **END OF CHAPTER 14**

* * *

 **Okay so for those of you who don't understand the lyrics of the song I used, it is from a local band called 'Silent Sanctuary' and the title of the song is "Sa'yo" which in English translates to "Yours". It would be best to listen to the song when reading this chapter. It made it so poignant in my imagination. AND I TOTALLY DISCLAIM IT. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG NOR AM I CLAIMING IT AS MY OWN. I DECLARE THIS CHAPTER INSPIRED BY THAT SONG ONLY.**

 **I've included the English translation of the lyrics to the best of my abilities to make it easier to understand the feeling of that moment :D**

 **And soooo…**

 **How was it? Thoughts anyone? XD**

* * *

 **newroz –** You and me both dear. I guess I'm tired of making Luna always the villain and felt the need to switch things up ;)

 **jnrlove –** Here ya go, enjoy! And thank you! :*

 **pennYnnep –** Extremely important, right? Couldn't update like at that moment but I hope my being a little late isn't a bother! Enjoy this chappie!

 **Anilissa –** I think some do have this kind of relationship, or beginning of their relationship. Dunno if you've seen Kimi ni Todoke but that anime was kinda frustrating (it thrives on misunderstandings) . Specially season 2 (if you have not watched, then watch it but prepare for frustration galore. XD Well Hotaru's definitely doing something, but it somehow ended up a little bit differently than she expected. Not that she knew what happened between Mikan and Natsume, but things aren't going so well with her and Ruka either. Stay tuned for the next update and we'll see what happens next!

 **SunBabyBoss –** Thank you! Enjoy this chappie!

 **YoNaMe –** Thank you for the poll answer and the prayers! And Enjoy the freedom before school starts again! Haha. Watch Orange. I've been watching it weekly and it's kinda interesting. XD And I felt that way too, writing this story. But I'm the author and we have to have some drama else if they get together right away it would be deeeyuuum boring … hahaha.. I am a bit sorry to have you frustrated but I'm a little bit not sorry since it meant my writing was able to get through to you guys ;)

 **ToukaKaneki Ulle –** Yeah, been a while really. Gomen! Life has been busy and hectic. And Advance Happy Birthday! ^_^

 **Marissa –** Hi ! oo, ok lang ako. Nasa Ceb kasi ako, family ko nsa Dvo. But high alert na din dito kasi nga marami na rin kalat balita dito daw susunod :( thank you po sa concern! Stay safe din wherever u are!

 **Jen –** Thank you for the review ! And I hope, despite the sadness in this chapter, you will still like it! ;)

 **deviedra –** no, you're not too late. And thank you for still loving the story despite our favorite pairings and characters suffering! Hahaha

 **blessifier –** Slightly a poophead. LoL. And I'm kinda curious as to how you see it as her doing it for Mikan's sake? Send me a pm on that ;) And yeah, it's that kind of situation, mostly common in teenage/High school scenarios. Hahaha. I'm exploiting it, but hopefully, it's not boring for you guys to read. We all know how hard it is since there are a lot of stories to compare to.

 **anonreader –** Thank you! For the review and well wishes. I'm in a different city but it's been high alert here as well as there are many bomb scares that are circulating. :(

 **HaCel –** Well, he ultimately decided he couldn't do anything but agree to Sumire's proposal (thinking that there's something between Ruka and Mikan), however, do note that in the previous chapter, he hadn't shown up his face to school, thereby he didn't break up with Mikan per se. But Sumire is a devious person, and she made it look like Natsume kissed her in the car to which, Mikan saw. And yes, shame on her! Now she's being ignored, wonder what she'll do next? The Gold Homecoming Ceremony is just around the corner.

 **realive anime –** definitely continuing ! Thank you for your review ! And here is the next chapter.

* * *

 **So just to remind everyone, I'll be going back to the story cycle once I've posted this so look forward to an update to 'Philophobia' in the next couple of days!**

 **So story cycle update:**

 **Philophobia (NEW) - Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again - The Scam**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	15. Chapter 15: Busted

**So pennYnnep reminded me of the thought I had which I did not express last chapter about the balcony scene! That was my intention after all :D**

 **And yes I'm a late bloomer. I just finished Toradora! and it made me cry somehow. I know it's more of a comedy/romance/slice of life genre but those feels near the end. T_T**

 **And we had a slow couple of days so I was able to update XD**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _The kiss felt right and wrong at the same time. It was like he was saying goodbye. And when he pulled away, ending the kiss which was both sweet and bittersweet, she felt a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach._

" _Natsume… I…" He interrupted before she could say anything more._

" _I'm sorry Mikan." It was all he said before he turned his back on her and left her alone in the darkness of the balcony once again._

 _She stood there, her hands to her lips, her heart pounding and her mind even more confused at what had just happened between her and him. And what it meant for the both of them for the future._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15: BUSTED**

It's business as usual the school week after the pre-homecoming dance. Spirit Week was now ongoing, and for most of the students (and even the teachers) the themes helped to lift up their spirits with just a few exceptions.

The delinquents who were mostly now comprised of Luna and her friends made their every effort to not only be non-conforming the each theme for each day, but to also make enough trouble for the student council and the students participating in the events. The first two days had been close to disaster for the elites. Aside from the trouble brought about by Luna's group, a rift had been created between them, mostly due to the drama that had transpired between Sumire, Mikan, and Natsume.

Sumire came to school everyday in Natsume's car. Their arrival the first day had brought in a gush of whispers and low voices in the hallways but Sumire paid them no mind. Natsume, sported a stoic expression as Sumire linked her arm inside his own. He didn't shrug it off, but he didn't also appear to like it. He walked her to the student council office, stopping short of the open door. Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, and Misaki were already inside and waiting on the rest. All eyes turned to them and he could sense an air of disdain from their gazes. Not that he didn't feel that for himself the past couple of days. Sumire had chewed him out for disappearing during the last few dances last Saturday and he had to feign an upset stomach to just get her to shut up during the drive home. His mind was filled with thoughts of Mikan.

As if thinking of her made her appear out of thin air, she rounded the corner and locked eyes with both of them. He expected some sort of dramatic reaction after their last interaction and pleaded with his eyes to not give him away. She seemingly understood and said nothing, barely acknowledging their presence and walking past them without a word. She went into the student council office. He was somewhat relieved and somewhat disappointed.

"We're starting." Everyone was taken aback by the fierceness in Mikan's tone. She'd initially intended to direct it to the two people outside the door and seemed to realize it only when her friends inside the room raised their brows at her.

Sumire made a big show of kissing Natsume on the cheek before letting him go and entering the room. They held a quick meeting with Mikan ignoring Sumire for the most part except for when she needed the expense reports for the past week's events.

"I don't have them yet. I was busy with Natsume…." Mikan interrupted before she could finish.

"We don't care what you do with my **ex-** boyfriend on your spare time, Sumire. You should be doing your job just like the rest of us." Mikan stood and slammed her hands on the table. It was rare to see Mikan angry and everyone aside from Sumire who was present in the room had their eyes transfixed on her.

"Well, excuse me for having a life outside of student council your highness." Sumire answered sarcastically, seemingly unfazed by Mikan's outrage.

"That's not my point Sumire. Hotaru as treasurer did her part by organizing the receipts and costs tally, all you needed to do as auditor is to make a report about it. I frankly don't care anymore about this bullshit going on between you and Natsume. I don't care why you choose to ignore the girl code and not date your best friend's ex. What I'm angry about is you not doing your job for the student council."

"Or maybe you're just angry that he prefers me over you. And frankly, I can see why." Sumire glared at her.

"Yes. I know exactly why. Because he prefers bitches like you." A tense silence filled the room at Mikan's final words. Sumire looked outraged and the rest surprised. Before anyone could react, the bell for first period rang.

"Expense reports on my desk by end of day today. Meeting adjourned." Mikan walked out of the room quickly leaving all of them in a stunned silence.

"You kinda did deserve that, you know." Misaki murmured before following Mikan's wake. The rest filed out without saying anything to Sumire who was red faced and wanted to cry. It was the first time she had been humiliated in front of her friends. And what's worse was that, everyone in the room appeared to be siding with Mikan and not her. She remained in the student council office to compose herself until the warning bell rang. Then she stepped out, eyes slightly red and swollen but nonetheless, held her head high. She was determined to win this. She wasn't about to lose to Mikan Sakura.

* * *

Sumire submitted her reports Monday afternoon per Mikan's ultimatum but neither of them spoke to each other after that. Sumire was isolated from the elites, as no one would bother to talk to her with the exception of Student Council meetings. They had a scheduled meeting before school started and one before they left for the day. And for every minute that passed in these meetings, Sumire began to once again feel like an outsider. Her contempt festered inside her, making her desire for revenge even more urgent. Mikan was the only one who dared call her a bitch and no one defended her. So much for her so called friends. She kept to herself after that, only keeping up appearances with Natsume in tow. But even the elites could tell that Natsume wasn't really into her like what she had first led them to believe. They just couldn't prove it since he was always by Sumire's side for some inexplicable reason. They'd tried to talk to Mikan about it, but all their attempts were brushed off. Mikan also closed herself off from the elites, only talking when asked a question, a far cry from her usual bubbly self. In between managing the student council meetings, classes and her own personal turmoil, all she could do was fake a smile now and then.

Natsume and Sumire were a hot topic everywhere she went in school and it seemed like she couldn't escape them. They were either in the same classes as her or being talked about whenever she was around. And she knew she was included in the rumor mill as evidenced of the hushed whispers or talk dying down whenever she walked into a classroom. She took it all in stride, not paying any undue attention where she deemed it wasn't worth. She wanted to scream at them to mind their own business but decided against it. One outburst was enough. She had more than enough issues to handle.

Luna and her posse's actions were still posing a problem. They took down posters about Spirit Week that were displayed wherever they walked past. They bullied the freshmen and sophomores who were participating in the post school day activities but the worst part was when they made a ruckus during the midweek program.

Regular classes for that week were suspended starting Wednesday as it was the day before the homecoming game for the basketball team. There was a pep rally scheduled to boost the students' and team's morale. And Mikan was due to deliver a speech at the rally.

The rally had started off per the usual. A cheerdance routine from the Alice High Cheerleading Squad, and the opening remarks from the principal. Cheers erupted as the principal called Mikan to the stage, this was after all, one of her last few events as the Student Council President. After the Gold Homecoming Ceremony, nominations would be taken for her successor. Since most of the Student Council members were all upperclassmen, they would be accepting nominations from the lowerclassmen as their successors and spend the rest of the school year endorsing and teaching their roles to them.

Mikan stepped up to the podium and began to deliver her speech not knowing that somewhere inside their school gym, plans were already in the works to humiliate her in front of the whole student body.

* * *

Hotaru was in the A/V room, manning the control station for the live broadcast of the pep rally. Since not all the students and teachers could be present, they were doing a special live broadcast throughout the available televisions in the school grounds. She too, had been slightly absent minded after the dance. It wasn't as drastic as Mikan's change however it was noticeable enough to the people around her. They'd asked, but like Mikan, she'd brushed it off towards the stress of the recent events.

She'd found herself running away from Ruka the moment she was about to confess her true identity. And she felt ashamed afterwards. She just couldn't bring herself to say it to him. She didn't want him to be disappointed in her. She knew she had to eventually, especially if Ruka decided to ask her out. She knew the odds of him understanding why she lied would be slim. She'd thought about abandoning the online chat site altogether, and even if it seemed like the easiest way out of the problem, even she had to admit that was cowardly. She didn't want the guilt of that gnawing at her from inside.

Ruka had approached her Monday, before school started, asking if everything was alright since she had left abruptly during the last dance. She'd answered him in a monotonic and monosyllabic way. And then walked away. She was shaking inside and she didn't want him to see it. She didn't want to see those cerulean eyes laced with disappointment and disgust.

She ordered one of the camera guys to pan the crowd and without even realizing it, she had zeroed in on the subject of her thoughts easily through the screen. He wasn't on duty today for the A/V club so he was attending the pep rally. He was seated in the front row, next to some of the elites. He had become a sort of proxy for Natsume, staying by Mikan's side. At first she'd thought they had some sort of romantic connection, but after everything he'd said over the online chat, she was certain that wasn't the case.

'I'll tell him before the Gold Homecoming Ceremony.' She decided, putting her mind to rest.

"Camera 4, zoom in to the podium when Mikan comes up. Camera 3 keep focusing on the crowd especially during reactions to Mikan's speech. Ayane will take over from here. I'm heading out to the gym." She grabbed her phone from the A/V office. A quick swipe revealed that she had multiple messages from Ruka through the online chat.

 **Lapin Garcon: Hey.**

 **Lapin Garcon: You there?**

 **Lapin Garcon: I'm getting worried here.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Havnt heard from you in a few days now.**

 **Lapin Garcon: Did I say something wrong? Are you mad me?**

 **Lapin Garcon: Maybe ur just busy. IM soon.**

She sent a hasty response and locked her phone, placing it in her pocket. She brisk walked her way towards the school gym where the pep rally was and entered through a side door. It was a shortcut the A/V club normally used to slip in and out quickly while avoiding the crowd and it led to the backstage of the gym, behind the curtains of the stage. She'd just closed the door behind her when she heard muffled whispers from the scaffolding above. She knew there was a walkway up there, but the lights backstage were off and it was too dark to see that far up. She also couldn't call out lest the people from the other side of the curtain might hear her and it might cause a distraction. So she shrugged and slipped through the curtains to the side of the stage where she could watch but not be seen from the audience.

She heard a muttered curse from above and began to feel suspicious. She snuck a quick peek at the audience, scanning for a certain face in the crowd. She looked up but still couldn't see worth a damn in the darkness that enveloped the walkway. Mikan was in the midst of her speech when her microphone cut off. The crowd looked puzzled, as another voice took over.

"Ladies and gentlemen.." The voice was distorted, like it was being masked over to hide the identity of the person behind it.

Mikan began to look right and left, trying to find whoever was doing this. Hotaru ran down to the audio center near the stage to check with the A/V club member in charge. He said he didn't know how it was being done since the power connected to his equipment was cut off.

"Behold your student council president. THE BITCH! MIKAN SAKURA YUKIHIRA!" As Mikan's name was called, hundreds of flyers came raining down inside the gym. It contained just an image. A photoshopped image of Mikan's face on a naked woman's body in a provocative pose. The commotion sent the students and teachers in an uproar.

Hotaru watched as Natsume crumpled the piece of paper in his hand and looked around. Mikan was still on stage, frozen in shock. He began to push forward and away from the crowd, aiming to get to her. Ruka appeared to have thought the same. He was next to Hotaru in a flash, since he was seated in the front row. He nodded at her and they climbed up the stage two steps at a time.

Mikan was standing still at the podium with a stray flyer in her hand and she had tears running down her face. She didn't understand what was going on and in her confusion, she didn't see or hear what was coming down from above. She heard people screaming her name and when she looked to her left, she saw Hotaru and Ruka climbing up the stage. Another person called her and when she turned her head, seeing Natsume jostling his way through the crowd, but not hearing what he was saying. Everything was drowned out by the noise of the crowd.

She felt it first, something slimy on her head, drenching her from head to foot. She looked down to see her pristine white shirt drenched with streaks of yellow. She was covered in raw eggs. She made the mistake of looking up, trying to see who did this to her. She felt something hit her head and then she fainted.

* * *

"MIKAN! Get off the stage!" Natsume yelled as he made his way towards her. The crowd was thankfully thinning near the stage, as the teachers asked the students to file out. Mikan was still frozen at her spot near the podium and he could now see Ruka and Hotaru climbing the stairs to the stage. He reached stage right in a few strides but before he could get near her, he heard the splash.

He looked towards the sound and could see Mikan covered in eggs. She was looking at her hands with a horror stricken look on her face. Then he heard a curse from the walkway up top.

"The bucket! Shit!"

"MIKAAAANNNNN!" All he could do was scream her name as he witnessed the bucket hit her squarely in the head, making her drop to the floor unconscious.

He reached her a few seconds after Hotaru and Ruka did. Hotaru cradled her head in her lap, ignoring the slimy residue that was now covering her too.

"She's bleeding." There was an open wound near Mikan's temple where the bucket hit her.

"Who's behind this?" Natsume demanded and was met with a glare.

"We'll have to find out later. We need to call a medic!" Hotaru said in a rush.

"The clinic is two buildings away and the medic is lost somewhere in this crowd. Call 911" Natsume said.

"Ruka, get my phone from my jeans back pocket. The lock code is 7852. Call 911!" Ruka did as he was told and for a moment, they all stilled as they heard heavy footsteps from the walkway above. She nodded to Natsume who quickly disappeared behind the curtains backstage. Whoever was behind this would only have one way out and that was the scaffolding leading to the backstage exit. And he would be there waiting for them.

He hid behind some props that were used for previous live play productions by the theater club until he could hear soft thuds from above him. They were near. He listened closely to the footsteps and determined there were two people. Both girls. Their spoke in hushed tones, clearly panicked about what happened.

"This is bad." He recognized the voice. He'd heard it before.

"Shut up! We have to get out of here before somebody sees us." The other voice responded. Natsume's eyes widened as he heard the familiar voice. They were near. Just a few steps more and he would be able to confront them.

"C'mon let's go this way." The first girl said and just as they rounded the corner, he stepped out behind where he was hiding making them shriek in surprise.

He came face to face with two girls he knew very well.

* * *

"Ruka, get my phone from my jeans back pocket. The lock code is 7852. Call 911!" The words were out of Hotaru's mouth before she could think. The sudden brouhaha from above distracted them all from the situation and she nodded to Natsume to find out who the culprits were. She had her suspicions but nothing would come out of it if they didn't have any proof.

Ruka took her phone and punched in the code to unlock her phone. He stared at her screen, dumbfounded, unable to process what it all meant.

"Ruka, stop daydreaming and call 911!" Hotaru's voice brought him back to the real situation. He pushed what he saw out of his mind and dialed the emergency hotline, quickly explaining the situation. It only took them 5 or so minutes to reach the school and get Mikan onto a stretcher and off to the emergency room. Since neither of them had been next of kin, they were advised to visit the hospital later and to call Mikan's mother.

"Ruka, I need my phone back, I need to call Mikan's mom." Hotaru said quietly as they watched the ambulance drive off. Ruka handed it back to her without a word. When she unlocked the phone she saw what he had seen earlier. In her haste, prior to everything that had happened, she had typed a response to him as Chantage but never exited the chat screen. And he had seen it. He knew. She looked up and could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Out of all the people here, I never thought you'd stoop so low as lying to spy on me. I thought highly of you. I even liked you!" It was the first time she saw him raise his voice.

"Ruka, I can explain." She said, reaching out to him with her hand but he brushed her off.

"No need. I've seen everything I need to see. Don't talk to me ever again."

She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders as he walked away. She'd feared his reaction should he find out the truth. Sadly, she was busted before she could even come clean.

 **END OF CHAPTER 15**

* * *

 **So, any guesses on the culprits for the disgusting prank gone wrong? It's fairly obvious isn't it? XD**

 **And looks like the cat's out of the bag. Ruka knows of Chantage's real identity. Can Hotaru still make it up to him?**

* * *

 **Anilissa –** Thank you for the well wishes, my home city is now recovering and is vigilant more than ever. Politics here in our country is sorta tense, after my home city's mayor winning the presidency. I hope the chaos will die down eventually. And as for the story, well, I'm not sure if any of you guys were expecting this turn of events, so let's see how it all plays out shall we? As for the Kimi ni Todoke reference, well it wasn't a scam per se, but the second season was full of frustration and misunderstandings (specially the part where Sawako confesses to Kazehaya but he ends up not understanding what she meant and they both declare that they got rejected by each other) I seriously was screaming at my TV for that. hahaha

 **FeatherStar18208 –** I know right! I just felt the song was fitting with how they both felt. XD

 **newroz –** Thank you dearie! Take care on your travels and thanks for the review mwah!

 **xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx –** Yeah well, her running away seems to have backfired since she got busted in the most unexpected way, with her own doing. And about Natsume and Mikan, yeah they like each other, despite their history, they had been friends since they were neighbors but drifted apart after Natsume's mom died. And reconnected with their 'scam' which seemed to backfire on them since they fell for each other ;) Hopefully it all ends well yeah?

 **Naeema Gomez –** Thank you! You're not so bad yourself! Keep on writing! As sad as the previous chapter was, hopefully things will turn around after this.

 **pennYnnep –** I loved that scene and intended for the feels to be that way XD Glad somebody pointed out the reference since I forgot to add that as a footnote at the end of the chapter. And thank you for the awesome review! Definitely made my day along with the others, XD

 **StarElsie –** Looks like they won't be able to talk it out yet since Mikan got injured. But let's see what happens next ne?

 **Guest –** Love you too! Let me know who you are so I can address you properly next time! This fic may be ending in the next few chapters and we'll hopefully tie up loose ends by then so stay tuned to see what happens!

 **jnrlove –** Thank you so much! Enjoy this update!

 **ToukaKaneki Ulle –** I do have insta. Hit me up via PM here so I can pm you my insta ID. And ganbatte on the final exam!

 **realive anime –** Well sometimes I'm fast, sometimes not fast enough. It all depends when I'm free at work *I sometimes pretend I'm busy with work but am actually writing ff stories lol* Stay tuned to see what happens next! And thank you so much for the wishes!

 **Yla –** Thank you! Be sure to check our my other RukaRu fic 'Philophobia'. :)

 **YoNaMe –** I wish I could go on vacation too. But sadly work doesn't work that way. Haha. And well *blushes* thank you. Though I think I can do better. I definitely see a lot of other better writers not only on this fandom. I just like to write from the heart no matter how cheesy my plotline is. XD

 **Derp1Derp2 –** It's all good, I think this answers most of your questions. Looks like RukaRu won't be getting together anytime soon, for now since Hotaru wasn't able to confess but was found out in the worst way possible. Enjoy the update!

 **Smile like me -** :) I hope your smile is as bright as mine. Thank you for the review!

 **deviedra –** Even I wouldn't scream at her. Unless necessary. But maybe even then… nope. Hahaha I would not want to feel Hotaru's wrath through her baka gun.

* * *

 **Since it's a bit slow, I was able to update and if this goes on, my hiatus may not be happening. Hopefully I can update the next couple of stories again soon!**

 **Secrets only has a couple of chappies left and this fic will be staying on for I would say at least three more at the least, look forward to some new ideas I have that will be starting up once I feel like I can manage the next couple ones ;)**

 **So story cycle update:**

 **Philophobia - Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again - The Scam**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	16. Chapter 16: Accountability

**So I just updated Starting Over Again please go on over and R &R ;) And also I've adopted Katherine Kalissa Amara's story "Probability" so please R&R that one too! Chapter two for that is next on my story cycle update. **

**And now I'm updating this. I'm sorta on a roll despite the busy days at work. Thank you all for being patient!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Ruka, I can explain." She said, reaching out to him with her hand but he brushed her off._

" _No need. I've seen everything I need to see. Don't talk to me ever again."_

 _She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders as he walked away. She'd feared his reaction should he find out the truth. Sadly, she was busted before she could even come clean._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16: ACCOUNTABILITY**

Classes resumed the next day but with a gloomy atmosphere. It was another day yet again that Mikan was in the center of controversy and rumors on campus. However, she was still at the hospital and no news was released of her status.

Their homeroom teacher, Narumi, entered the classroom with a grim expression which was very much unlike him. He cleared his throat to get everyone in the room to settle down. Ruka was noticeably absent, well to Hotaru anyway, and he would not answer her calls, texts, or instant messages. Natsume was present but barely listening as he sat in the back row alone.

"In light of recent events, the school board is conducting an investigation on the incident yesterday. I ask anyone who knows any information of the culprit's identity to approach me after homeroom."

"Sorry I'm late." All eyes turned towards the door where Sumire Shouda stood without a care in the world. She sauntered in and took her seat as if nothing unusual had happened the day before.

"So as I was saying. Please approach me at the faculty room if you have any useful information about the incident yesterday. We are waiting on news for our student council president's status so I will let you know if we have updates. Free period." Narumi announced before leaving the room. The moment he closed the door, the whispers amongst the students in the classroom began.

"I heard they plan to cancel the Gold Homecoming Ceremony.."

"They say someone already knows the culprit.."

"But Mikan's so nice. Who would have it out for her?"

The members of the student council belonging to the same homeroom class were bombarded by questions but kept silent. They had conducted an emergency meeting yesterday for those who were present at the venue, after Mikan was taken to the hospital, and after consulting Narumi, they were told not to divulge any information that they knew.

The murmurs stopped when a loud screech was heard from the back. Natsume was dragging his chair away from his desk, the legs scraping the tiled floor making everyone wince. He stood up, put his hands in his pockets and began to walk towards the door. Hotaru stood up as he passed by her and followed him as the rest of the class silently trailed them with their eyes until they closed the door behind them.

"What do you know?" Hotaru wasted no words as soon as they were out of earshot from the classroom.

"Why would I tell you? So you can lie to Ruka again?" He fired back.

"This has nothing to do with Ruka so keep that issue out of this. I'm asking you if you know who did it. You went after them yesterday, right?"

"Hnnn.." He walked past her without another word, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

" _This is bad."_ _He recognized the voice. He'd heard it before._

" _Shut up! We have to get out of here before somebody sees us."_

" _C'mon let's go this way." He heard their footsteps getting nearer. He stepped out behind where he was hiding making them shriek in surprise._

 _He came face to face with two girls he knew very well._

 _Luna Koizumi and her best friend Shizune Yamanochi._

" _What is the meaning of this, Luna?" He could barely keep his anger in check. He clenched his hands into fists, fighting the urge to hit the wall._

" _Go, Shizune. I'll take care of this." Luna kept her cool while she ushered Shizune who scampered away._

" _Natsume I- I – can explain.." Luna was trying to reach out to him but he brushed her away._

" _Then explain! You cast me away the moment you found some other guy to play around with. Then you scheme around with Shouda and now this. What the hell are you doing?"_

" _I – I realized I wanted you back."_

" _Well you could have just talked to me about it!" He was struggling to keep his voice down but he failed miserably._

" _How could I? You were with her!" There was no mistaking the venom in her voice when Luna talked about Mikan._

" _You didn't have to scheme to hurt her! You know me, Luna. We've been together since freshman year!"_

" _I didn't want it to go this far. Sumire said it would be harmless."_

" _Why the fuck do you need to follow her orders? Who is she to you?"_

" _She's my cousin, Natsume. We've been estranged for so long and when she approached me trying to make amends, I couldn't refuse her. And like I said, I wanted you back. I just didn't know how to do it. She promised me that after the dances, she would return you to me." She was crying now. She knew how he hated to see her cry. She had always been used to him giving in whenever she cried. But this time he could not be swayed._

" _I don't fucking care. And to tell you honestly, I don't even want think I want to get back together with you anymore. Not after all this shit you pulled!" She kept reaching out to him but he maneuvered his way out of her reach._

" _I'm sorry. Okay? I'm so sorry."_

" _Sorry's not going to cut it, Luna. Your stupid prank sent Mikan to the hospital! NO! Sorry's not good enough for you to get away with all of this."_

" _You fell in love with her, didn't you?" Her words made him look up at her. She had hit the nail right in the head. He fell for his own scam. Now everything was fucked up. It was all because he'd agreed to the stupid scam in the first place. If he had simply refused, none of this would have happened._

 _He turned his back on her despite her calling out his name. He had no more words for her. All he could think of now, was that all of this was his fault._

* * *

"Attention. The following students called, please report to the Student Council's Office immediately."

"Natsume Hyuuga"

"Luna Koizumi"

"Shizune Yamanochi"

Natsume was the first to rise from his chair and proceed to the door without sparing anyone a glance, followed by Luna, who was quite panic-stricken. Shizune who was from a different class, joined them as they trudged silently in the hallway.

The atmosphere in the Student Council's office was tense as they arrived. The high ranking Student Council Officers were assembled. Yuu was named interim Student Council President and was presiding over the meeting. Hotaru was there with Misaki and Sumire. Also in attendance, were their respective homeroom teachers, Narumi and Misaki for Shizune's class, as was the high school principal, Himemiya, and the school district representative, Shiki Masachika.

With a nod from the principal, Yuu started the meeting.

"Are you aware of why you are being called here today?" He asked the three with a stern look. Yuu was a nice guy but he could be scary when angry.

"I would imagine it has something to do with the incident yesterday." Natsume answered dryly.

"Are you somewhat implying that we are responsible for what happened?" Luna expressed mock outrage, interrupting the calm yet tense atmosphere inside the room.

"No, Luna. We **know** you were responsible for what happened yesterday. So it's better for you to tell the truth than continue with this farce." Hotaru responded in her own outburst which was unusual for the stoic A/V Club President. Natsume remained tight-lipped throughout the debate.

"Give me the proof. You can't pin anything on us."

"Oh I have enough proof Luna. Shall we review the school surveillance tapes backstage?" Hotaru gestured towards a small flat screen monitor perched near Yuu's spot. She aimed the remote, at the monitor but before she could press the button, Shizune stepped forward much to Luna's displeasure.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for things to go the way they did. They told me it would be a harmless prank!"

"They?" The principal was quick to pick up and looked curiously towards the crying girl.

"Luna and Sumire." Gasps of shock came from the faculty present in the room whilst the Student Council members found it to no surprise.

"THAT IS A LIE! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO PUT THE BLAME ON SOMEONE ELSE!" Sumire lost her composure and shrieked at Shizune who was still sobbing at the thought of expulsion. Luna also exploded in return, pointing her finger at Sumire.

"YOU'RE THE LIAR HERE. YOU COME TO ME, PRETEND TO MAKE PEACE AFTER ABANDONING ME FOR HOW MANY YEARS AND THEN LEAVE ME AGAIN NOW TO SUFFER? WELL TO HELL WITH YOU SUMIRE SHOUDA, IF I'M GOING DOWN, THEN YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME!"

Natsume had been smart enough to anticipate this kind of confrontation and quickly held back Luna who was trying to get to Sumire. Yuu did the same when Sumire made another step towards the two accused students.

"That is enough." The principal thought it was wise to completely intervene and take over; sensing that the longer the ruckus goes on, the likelihood of rumors would spread from outside the door.

"Sit down all of you. We will discuss this in a civilized manner." The principal nodded as the students quieted down and waited for her to speak. She approached each girl and spoke to them directly.

"Miss Yamanochi, I appreciate you coming forward and confessing your part in this incident. You made a stupid mistake. But a weighty one. Regardless your remorse, you were still fully aware of the act that you committed." Shizune bowed her head down in shame.

"Miss Koizumi, I've seen your performance in this school for the past few years. Your list of absences in class are lengthy as Miss Yamanochi's yet both of you perform above averagely in tests and examinations. I am so disappointed in what you've done."

"And out of all the people in this room, I didn't expect you of all people to be the mastermind in all this, Miss Shouda. And to think you are a student council member…" Sumire protested as she heard the words.

"But I had no part in this! Believe me! These two are trying to make me their scapegoat!" The principal gave her a knowing look.

"Is that your final say in the matter? I recommend you to think about this before you answer. As your demeanor will be taken into account once we confirm the verity of what happened during this incident and who caused it." The principal gestured to the video that was yet to be played on the monitor.

When she received no answer, the principal asked Hotaru to play the video. The video was grainy, and the audio was slightly muted but still audible, as expected of typical surveillance tapes. All eyes were glued to the screen as it showed Natsume confronting the two girls.

" _Natsume I- I – can explain.."_

" _Then explain! You cast me away the moment you found some other guy to play around with. Then you scheme around with Shouda and now this. What the hell are you doing?"_

" _I – I realized I wanted you back."_

" _Well you could have just talked to me about it!"_

" _How could I? You were with her!"_

" _You didn't have to scheme to hurt her! You know me, Luna. We've been together since freshman year!"_

" _I didn't want it to go this far. Sumire said it would be harmless."_

" _Why the fuck do you need to follow her orders? Who is she to you?"_

" _She's my cousin, Natsume. We've been estranged for so long and when she approached me trying to make amends, I couldn't refuse her. And like I said, I wanted you back. I just didn't know how to do it. She promised me that after the dances, she would return you to me."_

" _I don't fucking care. And to tell you honestly, I don't even want think I want to get back together with you anymore. Not after all this shit you pulled!"_

" _I'm sorry. Okay? I'm so sorry."_

" _Sorry's not going to cut it, Luna. Your stupid prank sent Mikan to the hospital! NO! Sorry's not good enough for you to get away with all of this."_

" _You fell in love with her, didn't you?"_

Hotaru stopped the video, knowing there was nothing more to show. Natsume sat, hard faced and silent while the two other girls sobbed beside him. Sumire was shaking, yet said nothing, knowing whatever she said would no longer be believed.

"Mister Hyuuga, though you seem to be in the center of this controversy, it is clear you are not the one who instigated this so you and the student council members with the exception of Miss Shouda may now leave." The principal then looked sternly towards the three girls seated.

"As for the three of you, we will be calling in your parents and in the case of Miss Yamanochi, her guardian, to discuss what happened and the appropriate punishment. Please bear in mind that this incident is basis expulsion. We will have to deliberate heavily on this with your parents and the school board."

Yuu, Misaki, and Hotaru were gathering their notes and on the way to the door but Natsume stood rooted to the spot.

"Mr. Hyuuga, if you weren't paying attention, I believe I already informed you that you are to return to your class."

"No. I have something I want to say." He said, looking straight into the principal's eyes.

"None of this would have happened if it weren't for me. Like you mentioned, I am in the center of this controversy and it would not be fair to them, especially to Shizune, to let them all take the consequences. So please, let me take responsibility for where it not for my decisions on certain matters, they wouldn't have been led to do these things to Mikan. In fact, I request for you to at least just provide consideration for Shizune in this matter, she has been directly involved but she was goaded into it. Don't expel her."

"Chivalrous, Mr. Hyuuga, however irrelevant. They were fully aware of their actions and as I see it, they did not initially intend to physically harm Miss Yukihira, they still ended up injuring her. Not to mention, these scandalous flyers that are considered to be defamation of Miss Yukihira's character. I stand by what I said. This is a valid case for expulsion. We will be discussing the matter with those directly involved and their parents, but if you insist, you may bring your parents along and join us."

"Ok." He responded.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Hyuuga, taking responsibility for this is not something you can take back once we have decided." A final warning given.

"I'm sure."

 **END OF CHAPTER 16**

* * *

 **Ok, so basing on your reviews, most of you thought it was Luna and Sumire who threw the eggs on Mikan. Well, I sorta mislead you on there. One of them was Luna but the other wasn't Sumire. Didn't mean Sumire wasn't behind it though. XD just a shake up on a predictable plot XD**

 **And the threat of expulsion is hanging on their heads.. Stay tuned for what happens next!**

* * *

 **newroz –** I wasn't planning on getting to that intense moment either. It just sorta happened in my mind.

 **animegirl no 1 -** Sorry it took awhile. Real life adulting sucks lol.. and thank you. I had to channel an inner bitch moment to get that part the way I wanted it to be. Like a huge burn on Sumire's ego. Lol.

 **N Risa –** So deeply sorry for making you wait. And yeah, school/work does get in the way of the good things we have in life. So we have to take it one day at a time to get through this. I'm thankful I have a sorta slightly slow day at work so I was able to write this chapter. Less than 8 hours to get this chapter up. LoL. That must count for something right?

 **Kiran Nanami –** Thank you for the good luck. I seem to be having a couple of slow days this week hence I was able to write up this chappie! Enjoy!

 **Millie –** well yeah, I never intended for her to be the real enemy but with all the stories having Luna as the major villain, I guess I just wanted to change it up a bit ;)

 **Anilissa –** Yeah, my mind is brimming with ideas but I'm holding off until I can get a couple of these stories done. I'm still facing a mental block as to how Secrets ends. Hahaha And I've put it in pending for the meantime.

 **Derp1Derp2 –** The Rukaru plotline will be expounded on a few chapters from now so don't worry. No guarantees on the outcome though, you'll have to wait and read when I get there so stay tuned ;)

 **pennYnnep –** I know! Kids nowadays! Haha. And Mikan is MIA as of the moment. So her status is in the balance. Definitely someone's getting expelled.. or maybe not. We'll see so stay tuned!

 **badasschick404 aka Bubble4T –** no worries at all my dear. You've been a badass follower for quite some time now and I'm grateful you still stuck with me and my stories ;) Greatly appreciate the quick review! :* Looking forward to the revision of Perfectly Imperfect!

 **deviedra –** So the question now is, what's Hotaru going to do about it? XD

 **ToukaKaneki Ulle –** Hope your exams went well! And yeah I struggled with Science and Math when I was still studying so I feel ya. Sorry for making you wait for the update. Enjoy!

 **YoNaMe –** Hopefully RukaRu will pull through, they still have a lot to talk about if (and only if) Ruka decides to talk to Hotaru.

 **lychiis –** of course I would spend time to write a lengthy reply! I put my readers first always and want to make sure you guys aren't confused at how the story is going! And yeah, drama, drama, drama..

 **LIKER234 –** Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **So story cycle update:**

 **Probability (ADOPTED/NEW) - Philophobia - Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again - The Scam**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


End file.
